Inuyasha V2
by Inu0109
Summary: Kagome Higurashi's a regular school girl until she meets a not-so-average new kid. She has a spell put on her tht causes some, errrrr, changes to occur.
1. Intro to Inuyasha V2

Hey, Inu here!  
  
This is one of my very first fics starring the Inuyasha group. I've highly doctored Inuyasha's personality; He has a bit less of the HUGE ego problem that he sports around in the episodes, which you'll notice later on.  
  
In order to satisfy my extreme hunger for DBZ style 'big killer beam come out of hand and incinerate enemy', I've given some demons the ability to shoot beams. Not only that, I love some of Burning Gundams (from G- Gundam) attacks so You'll see a few of them used every so often as well by demons and a few times by Mikos.  
  
Enjoy and remember that I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that are used in the TV version. Ha! Now none of you spoil- sports can sue me for all I'm worth. I'd also like to inform you all that I did not write the first chapter. It came from a fic on 'Inuyasha Online' called 'New Dog in Town'. I read New Dog (...) and was so inspired that I used it to build my first fic on. Enjoy and remember that most people don't like it when there work is copied; however, I'm find if you copy any of this document so long as you give me credit for being the source.  
  
If you like what you see then leave a comment telling me so! On the topic of comments, if you have any suggestions or things that you'd like to see happen then leave them in the form of comments and I'll see what I can do.  
  
Oh yeah, this fic has been known as an alternate universe and is no way like the episodes or the manga. It's not a prequel, a sequel, whatever, it's not. This is a completely different group, enjoy! (Imagine you going into this fic thinking that it's a se (pre)quel of the episodes or the manga. You'd be so confused your head would be lost faster than my sisters trifle amount of sanity.....OUCH DAMN!......Sorry, my sister just chucked a dice at me for that comment). Gotta run before any of you find out how long it takes for this newest bro/sis argument to turn into an all out battle before my mom comes in.  
  
Kami: Take your pick, a pissed off parent or a pissed off certain half demon with a certain really reaaaalllyyy big sword. Me: Oh, hell, I'll take the demon! Bye!!! 


	2. New boy with the wierd hair!

"Attention students? Students please? QUIET!" I gazed around the room noticing every one had finally shut up and hurried off to their usual seats. I sat straight up in my seat watching the door just like all my classmates as it opened and in walked another student, a new one at that since I had not seen him around the school. I could hear some snickering coming from behind me as the other students had already started making snide remarks about him, not even knowing who he was or what he was like. I frowned at how rude they were being. I was jerked out of my thoughts as a piece of paper was slipped onto my desk. I looked down and opened it up to read what it said: He is so weird and ugly looking.What a freak! "Higurashi? Do you have something you wish to share with the class?" I jolt hearing Mr. Ishida speak. I shake my head and dread the next words that I knew would come from his lips. "I think you do. Please stand and read out what you have in your hands." "But Sir, I didn't write this at all." "NOW HIGURASHI!" I frown slightly and stood up bowing my head. I opened the piece of paper and read the contents inside while glancing up and over at the new student. "He is so weird and ugly looking.What a freak." I watch as many students around me begin laughing but they stopped when Mr. Ishida slapped his hand onto the front desk. I flinch at this and cast my gaze at the new student once more and noticed he hadn't reacted to what occurred seconds ago in any way. The room had fallen silent and I am about to sit down when Mr. Ishida spoke again. "Well Higurashi, its seems that you have volunteered to show him around the school." I can hear the small snickering coming from my so-called friend who had gotten me into this mess in the first place. I picked up my books walking to the front of the class and was ushered out of the room with the new student. I looked up noticing he was silently staring down at me with amber-gold eyes. They where so incredible I wished I had ones that practically glowed with curiosity and endless emotions hidden deep within. He had long silver-white hair that fell down his back past his waist were his trousers hung loosely on his hips but was tied up with a black band. It even glistened in the hallway lights. I wander what its like outside in the sun? I thought to myself but shook it off. Smaller wisps of his silver- white hair fell down his shoulders and framed his handsome face. I looked into those bright eyes of his and smiled shyly up at him and then he spoke. "Your name is Higurashi?" I watched as his eyebrow was raised at the weird name for a girl and he tilted his head slightly. His voice was rich and deep. I gulped down the lump in my throat, as he seemed so perfect in every way. He was even cute when he tilted his head like that. KAGOME! ANSWER HIM! YOU LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT JUST STARING LIKE THIS! A small voice inside of me yelled. I coughed lightly clearing my throat and replied back. "Kagome actually. And you?" "Inuyasha." I tilted my head slightly looking up at him and I watched those eyes move all over the place as he spoke once more. "I know, it's a strange name right?" There was defiantly emotion in that statement, maybe sadness or even depression. Does he think I don't like his name or anything about him? Does he think I'll be like the other students? I silently pondered. "I like it." I had blurted out before I even knew I was going to say anything. I gulped knowing a slight flush covered my cheeks as his intense gaze focused on my grayish-blue eyes. I smiled a quick sheepish grin and began walking down the hall. "I'm sorry about what you heard in the classroom. I really didn't write that." I spoke while sometimes glancing in his general direction as he was standing on the right side of me looking aimlessly into other classrooms as we passed them. "Don't worry, happens all the time." I frown hearing him say this but we eventually arrive at the administration office and I speak to him again. "You'll need to go in here to find out about uniforms, getting a timetable for your classes and a locker." "Done that already." I was slightly shocked at the roughness in his voice but guessed he was probably like that from all the teasing and bickering he would have gotten when he was growing up. I kept walking weaving my way through students as the bell for lunch had gone and spoke walking out into the school yard. "Okay now you'd probably want to know certain people and who to hang out with or get to know. See these guys over here, they rarely speak at all. I think they mostly stick their heads in computers and that's it. These guys over here are the idiots or class clowns and actually proud of it. You can't hang around with the guys over there unless you roll in money. You may hang out with that bunch of guys if you're a crazy sports freak. These ones just ahead of us speak nothing of girls and sex. The few remaining which I can't point out are the outcasts. They don't fit in any of the specified groups or don't wish to fit in them. If you don't mind hanging with girls as well then this group over here isn't too bad. They talk about everything and anything. These females are more or less the fashion freaks and cheerleading types. They only talk about the sport guys and of course what's fashionable to wear. Then there are the usual small groups and stuff like that." "Which one do you belong in?" I am shocked by his question but finally work my voice again and reply. "I think I am more of the mingling type. Just sitting in different groups having a look and seeing if any of the conversations change over the weeks. It shocks me when topics do change, as it is very rare. I like to think myself as an individual who can think for themselves and someone who doesn't care if they don't belong in a group. I do have my usual close friends I sit with but I still like going off on my own and stuff." I watch as he nods his head and turns his gaze away from me. I follow his eyes and notice who he's looking at. "That's Kikyo. She's the most popular girl in school because all the guys think she's gorgeous. She knows this too and gloats about it whenever she can. She isn't really nice to any of the girls, always beating them down if they start to have a crush on one of the guys. She tries to seduce the guy in drooling over her and then when he does and ditches the other poor girl she dumps his ass too." I shake my head at this and look back to see Inuyasha watching her as though transfixed. Great not another one. I silently speak inside my head. "I feel like I have seen her before." He had spoken absently. "Really? I thought you were new here?" I spoke back looking up at him. "I am, it's as if I've seen her in a dream or something." I narrow my eyes looking up at him. Ugh! Another perverted jerk! I watch as he has tilted his head and smirked a little down at me. I am surprised as he even looks cute like this too and his hair DOES shine in the sun. Jesus! Can't I find anything wrong with this guy? I guess my face expression is quite funny or something as I watch him shake his head. "Not THAT type of dream. I feel like I've seen her or met her in a past life. I don't know, it's weird." I slightly flush at hearing him say this but nod my head in understanding. I watch him sigh softly as though locked away in his thoughts. "Thanks for the tour. I should let you go and eat with your friends now. Who knows, I might see you round sometime." I nod and watch as he turns around, hands in his pockets and walks off. "KAGOME-CHAN! OVER HERE!" I turn around sighing lightly and begin walking off to where Sango, Ami, Miroku and Hojo sat. * * * * I sighed happily sitting down in my usual seat, as this was the last class of the day. I had been asked a million questions on what Inuyasha was like, or as they put him, what the freak was like. I became so angry with them and stormed off not talking to anyone. How could they be so mean? I mean seriously, he's new in town, obviously he's had a hard time growing up because no one will give him the time of day. Well not this student! I'm going to be his friend! I slap my hand down on my table at my conclusion and silently wave Ami and Sango off as they turned around hearing it. Ms. Tushiko speaking interrupts my thoughts. "Alright class, we have another assignment due this term." I groaned along with all the other students at hearing this. "But, you are to pair up with someone else." There were whistles and cheers and everyone got up mingling around to grab a study partner. I watched Miroku slap Hojo on the back indicting they'd be studying together. The same happened with Ami and Sango. I was the odd one out. I took a deep breath eyeing the one student who also didn't have a partner. I picked up my books and weaved my way through the students to where he sat. He was leaning on the table, head propped up in his right hand and looking aimlessly out the window as though he hadn't even heard what Ms. Tushiko had said. I grabbed a chair sitting down beside him and placed my left hand on his shoulder. I watched his head whip around as though being stunned about me sneaking up on him without his knowledge. I watched as small wisps of silver-white hair floated in the air, but gravity took over placing them back down to where they originally lay.falling over his shoulders. I watched him blink in confusion and I placed a smile on my face and then I spoke. "Do you want to be my study partner?" Inuyasha silently stared at me for a long time and I frowned, as he said nothing. I sighed out loud and rose to leave but was haltered from walking as his right hand wrapped around my left wrist. I looked down at him to see him nod once. I smiled and sat down as Ms. Tushiko spoke once more. "Now the project can be on any type of history you want. I want a full paper on it and you shall do a talk in front of the class. You may bring in props and costumes if you wish. You have exactly, half the term to complete it, which's 5 weeks. Okay, you may move onto the library." Everyone began collecting his or her stuff as did Inuyasha and myself and walked to the library. We stood in the entranceway watching the other students' scurry around finding different types of books piling them on desks. We both looked at each other realizing no books would be left since we were the last ones to arrive. I tugged his shirtsleeve leading him out of the library and began walking in the direction of my house. Minutes of silence passed by, but curiosity got the better of Inuyasha and he finally asked his question. "So, where are we going?" "To my house. We have tones of books on different types of history from all over the world. It looks like we won't get anything from the library so I thought." "It's a good idea." He had cut me off speaking. I smiled up at him and then we kept walking in silence. * * * * We soon arrived at my house and I opened the large gate letting him walk in first. "A shrine?" He had asked looking down at me. I nodded my head taking my shoes off and walked inside the main house. "Mamma, Grandpa, Sota? Anyone home?" I waved Inuyasha in walking into the main room and found Sota walking in and eating some ice cream. "Kagome, what are you doing home so early? Are you here to play with me already?" I shock my head laughing a little at what he said. "I came to find some history books, I've got a huge assignment to do." He nodded his head and tilted it looking behind me. I moved behind him, my hands resting on his shoulders and turned around speaking to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha this is my little brother Sota." I watched as he moved forward and crouched down eyeing Sota silently. My eyes widened as Inuyasha tickled him around the stomach and Sota giggled happily. I smiled and watched as Inuyasha patted his head and spoke while standing up. "How you going kid?" "I'm good." Sota replied happily and waved goodbye running into the lounge room yelling something about not wanting to miss out on cartoons. I shook my head and proceeded into the kitchen to find my mother unpacking some groceries. "Kagome-chan your home early. How was you're. Oh hello, who is this Kagome- chan?" "Mamma this is Inuyasha. He's a new student at school and we have an assignment to do together and I thought we'd find something interesting in all the books we have at home." I spoke back explaining why I was home early. I watched my mother nod her head walking past me towards Inuyasha. She stood in front of him and placed her hand over his leading him to sit down. I watched amusedly as Inuyasha followed much to his discomfort at not being treated like this before and sat down when my mother pressed on his shoulders. She moved around to another chair while grabbing some biscuits and placed them on the table. "So Inuyasha, what do you think of Tokyo so far?" I rolled my eyes at my mother's persistence in wanting to know about him. She was like this to all the people I had brought home. "Well we only moved here a couple of days ago and I spent most of the time helping my parents unpack so I haven't seen much of it." Inuyasha replied politely and grabbed a biscuit when mum offered them to him. I looked quizzically at his hand noticing the sharpness of his nails. I thought it most strange for a guy but cast it aside and watched a small conversation break out between Inuyasha and mother. I looked around the kitchen a little and was coaxed out of my thoughts by my mother. "Kagome-chan? Kagome-chan? Are you alright sweetie?" "Of course mamma." I spoke waving her off and grabbed some drinks from the fridge and spoke again. "Inuyasha and I really should find something to do our assignment on. Do you mind mamma?" "Of course not sweetie. Off you go you two and take these with you." She offered the biscuits to Inuyasha and he took them without hesitation and followed me outside the kitchen and up the stairs into my room. I placed the drinks on the desk and grabbed some books from my bookshelf handing them to him. "Ah, I'm not imposing am I?" I looked quizzically up at him and finally realized what he was talking about. He was in the privacy of my room and we had only just met. I smiled and shook my head at him. "You look through these ones and I'll just be down the hall okay?" He nodded his head and I left the bedroom walking into the spare room, which had been turned into a small library. There were so many books! I scanned through the books finding numerous ones on American history, European, Japanese and Australian as well. I placed them on the desk and went back to finding others on different cultures too. * * * * A couple of hours passed and we had been yelling back and forth on different ideas. It was useless. We hadn't found anything that totally intrigued or interested us even in the slightest. We found numerous books on Indians or Native Americans and yet that still didn't spark anything. No history that we had been yelling to each other sparked any curiosity in us either. I shut a book frustrated and walked back into my room noticing Inuyasha was lying stomach down on my bed. He had a history book open with his right hand resting on a page while his left propped his head up. I moved closer noticing his eyes were closed. I smiled as he had fallen asleep. I kneeled on the floor and placed my shaky fingers to his cheek pressing them against his soft warm skin. At the slight touch he groaned awake and focused his beautiful eyes on mine. I smiled lightly at him as he sat up rubbing his eyes at falling asleep. "How long have I been out?" Inuyasha questioned and I shrugged my shoulders at him, but answered. "I just walked in." He nodded his head looking out the window noticing nighttime was fast approaching and he got off the bed and grabbed his bag in a hurry. "I must be going now." I was surprised at the sudden change in his voice but nodded my head and walked him to the front door. He stepped outside placing his sneakers back on and began walking to the gate. "If you have any history books at home that you didn't see here maybe you might be able to find something worth while." I spoke louder then usual so he could hear me. I watched him nod his head and then he waved goodbye closing the gate behind him. 


	3. Two girls, a guy and swords!

"The guy's just plain weird. Bummer you got stuck with him." Sango whispered in my ear. "He is rather cute though..."  
  
I back away from her "Whoa, down girl!" I mutter backing away a few steps.  
  
As I walk into the classroom, nearly the first person I saw was Inuyasha, he was talking to somebody though. "Oh shoot, Kikyo's work just never ends..." I said as I saw just who he was talking to.  
  
'Poor guy, I feel sorry for him though.' I think to myself watching the unfolding drama.  
  
Kikyo was performing her usual seduction tricks on the poor boy; inching closer and closer to the boy. Inuyasha was inching nervously away each time she inched closer until suddenly a panicked look appeared on Inuyasha's face. He opened his mouth nervously as he backed up against the wall.  
  
"Come on, we can be friends, can't we." Kikyo said in a rather sexual tone of voice. "None of the other girls are very nice you know." She muttered stepping closer to the boy. She grabbed one of the silvery locks of hair on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, hands off!" Inuyasha muttered, while grabbing her hand and, without much effort, pried her hand off his hair.  
  
"My, My, feisty this one is!" Kikyo said as she stepped closer to the boy.  
  
"Hey, give him a break, will yaw!" I told Kikyo as I walked a bit closer. I was lucky though. Inuyasha neatly slid down the wall and snuck out while Kikyo was distracted. Just as the teacher walked in.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'll place you between Miss. Higurashi and Kikyo." The teacher said pointing to the empty seat.  
  
"I'm doomed..." I heard Inuyasha mumble as he sat down. "Ok, must keep a two foot separation..." He whispered as he looked at the ground between his chair and Kikyo's.  
  
"Today, we will continue our lesson on ancient Japan. Specifically demons. It is rumored that there were many demons alive. So many, it was common to be attacked at night." The teacher explained.  
  
............................................................................ .  
  
"Hey, Kagome, any ideas for our term project?" Inuyasha asked walking up to me after school.  
  
"No," I answered, " but would you be interested in getting into any of these clubs?" I asked him while pointing at the bulletin board behind me.  
  
Inuyasha curiously stepped up to the board. Suddenly, he grinned. "Yes, both archery and fencing! Sports I can live with." He muttered under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear.  
  
"Yeah, I'm in archery and have friends in the fencing club." I told him. "Sign up soon though, next practice for fencing is in three days. You want to join soooonnnn!" I screamed the word soon as Kikyo pushed me aside and stood next to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kikyo. His face showed absolutely no trace of anything near nervousness, actually, he looked more annoyed then anything. "If you'll excuse me Kikyo." he said helping me up. "We've got to work on our term project to work on." he said motioning to me as he calmly walked through the crowd that had gathered.  
  
"You're making a mistake Inuyasha, I'm the most popular girl here, and I deserve you more than anyone..." Kikyo muttered so silently that not even the girl beside her could hear her.  
  
"You're wrong, Kikyo." Inuyasha said stopping in the middle of the small path that the students had created to help him get out. "The most popular isn't always the best for men."  
  
I just shrugged my shoulders at the now fuming Kikyo and followed Inuyasha out the door. "How did you manage to make Kikyo shut up like that?" I asked him once we were out of earshot of the school.  
  
"Are you sure that you want to know how I do it?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah!" I replied.  
  
He turned away from me so that I couldn't see his face. Then he turned his face to me. His eyes, usually full of emotion, showed nothing but hatred. His bangs cast shadows over his face. His facial expression showed anger and with all those things combined, his usually normal face was so intimidating. It was hard for me to believe that it belonged to the same person.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as I looked at him. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"  
  
"You asked me to!" he said, his face back to normal. "By the way, I may have a good idea for our term paper."  
  
"Great, what is it." I asked.  
  
"Why don't we do demons?" He replied. "They're mainly myth so it's not very difficult to achieve good historic accuracy."  
  
"Hmmm, I'm impressed..." I said as we walked up the doors to the shrine.  
  
"If you want to base it on the demon Inuyasha, I've got some items in my pack..." he said making his voice trail off.  
  
"What do you have?" I asked  
  
"I'll show you at the shrine."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
They both walked into the shrine a while later.  
  
"All right, what's your preferred demon?" I asked him as I took off my shoes.  
  
"You'll see shortly...." he answered mysteriously.  
  
"Whatever...?" she said sounding bored.  
  
He asked me where the bathroom was. I pointed him towards the room and he left.  
  
When he stepped out, he looked completely different. He was wearing a red yukata and a matching hakima. "Nice yukata, you look like someone I've seen before..." I told him thinking where I saw him before. Then I saw something odd under his yukata. It was a necklace with prayer beads on it. It also had some teeth on it.  
  
"Just on a thought........sit." I said barely above my breath.  
  
"Oh shoot!!" he gasped as the necklace glowed and suddenly, Inuyasha's face was smashed against the floor.  
  
"Cool, that face fault and the glowing prayer beads looked so real. You should go into acting....I knew I've seen you before, Inuyasha, a picture of the hanyou Inuyasha was in our history book..... Ya' know, with different clothes on, the resemblance would be amazing. All that you would need would be doggie-ears and a...." I started until he interrupted me.  
  
"A sword to use." he finished for me. He stepped up to his backpack and, out of one pouch, pulled out a large umbrella.  
  
"What, that's your version of the legendary Tetsusaiga!!?" I yelled at him.  
  
"Hey, don't go jumping to conclusions!" he said as he pulled the cover of the 'umbrella.'  
  
"Whaaaaat, is that!" I screamed as he pulled off the nylon. It was a black sheath for a sword. She noticed the handle sticking out of the end. "So, that's your version of the Tetsusaiga." I gasped as he tossed it to me.  
  
"Yep, just don't pull out the sword..." he told me.  
  
"Wha,.....I wanna see!!" I pleaded.  
  
"Nooooo! I won't le........." He never finished the sentence. He was just starring out the window. I looked at his face but noticed that his eyes, the ones loaded once with confidence, now shoed nothing but fear and worry.  
  
"Inu...ya...sha, are you Okay?" I asked him while waving my hand in front of his face.  
  
".............."  
  
".............."  
  
"......Huh, K'gome?.......My mom's gonna kill me, it's already dark, it's late!" He yelled pointing out the window.  
  
He grabbed his backpack and ran for the door and was gone before I even knew it. "Wow, he left hit katena here, maybe now I can see it." I whispered to myself as I fiddled with the worn handle, I tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge. I remembered what Inuyasha told me.  
  
I slipped the katena into my pack then decided to hit the sack. 'Well, tomorrow I get to see how good Inuyasha is with swords. I hate the new moon, it makes everything so much darker.'  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
*Yawn* 'time to get up.' I thought. I looked over at the clock. "Darn, I'm late!"  
  
Five minutes later, I grabbed my pack and ran out the door. As I ran to school, I could have sworn that I heard a thump like something landing right behind me. I turned around to see Inuyasha behind me. He sped up a bit to catch up with me then slowed down.  
  
"Any proposals for a certain history project?" he asked me.  
  
"No new ideas, I think I'll go with your demon legend idea." I told him. After I said this, his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "What? Is something wrong Inuyasha?"  
  
"Did I leave my sword at your house?" He asked me.  
  
"Yeah, it's in my pack." I told him. He slowed a bit then opened my pack and pulled out the sword. He did this just as a large truck shot over the curb, right at them. He just grabbed his sword and shoved me out of the line of fire just as a huge explosion shook the ground.  
  
I covered my head just as I fell and then looked up. The truck was literally cut in half. I saw Inuyasha in the middle of the wreckage with an expression on his face that clearly showed no surprise.  
  
Just then I heard a creaking sound. The truck halves were still leaning on each other but they soon fell to the sides. And it just so happened that one half was falling right at me.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" I screamed. "I could use a miracle right now!"  
  
Just then, in a flash of silver, I felt a strong lurch on my waist and it felt like I was being ripped in half. Something was behind me. Then I hit something soft and stopped falling. I opened my eyes and saw Inuyasha literally underneath me. He still had his arms around my waist. He looked okay for a person that just hit the ground and skidded five or so feet while having another person on top of him.  
  
"You okay?" he asked as I stood up.  
  
"Yeah, what happened?" I asked him while helping him up.  
  
"I have no idea, but let's just keep that incident between us." He said as he started walking to the school.  
  
I just nodded and followed. The back of his sweater had a large rip in it. "Sorry about your sweater, you should see he nurse, you must be pretty scratched up." I told him.  
  
He just said that it was okay and waited for me to catch up. "Are you hurt at all?" he asked me.  
  
"Nah, few scrapes, but I'm alive."  
  
He ran to the school with me at his heels. We made it to our first class on time with just a few seconds to spare. "Whew, just in time!" I panted looking up at him.  
  
He looked normal. 'He just ran here and saved my life- AND HE'S NOT EVEN BREATHING HARD!' I mentally screamed.  
  
All went well until school ended and the fencing club began. Inuyasha was the first one there. He was suited up before even I did. He was in front of the player's benches, swinging his sword around like a master.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen." the announcer yelled. "The students from Ayenkan Academy have arrived." Let the games begin!"  
  
Around fifty minutes later, all but one of our school's players have been defeated. All but one who has not yet played. All but one player from Ayenkan academy is still in play."  
  
"Wait a minute, the last player is going to deny fighting in the protective suit. He has chosen to fight in a traditional Japanese Yukata. The judges have allowed it, GO!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped into the ring in the same yukata that he wore at my house. The opponent did the same, they bowed to each other then entered their stances. The opponent entered a fancy stance while Inuyasha just stood there.  
  
The opponent ran forward and Inuyasha just stood there. The opponent wicked Inuyasha in the side with the 'sword'. Everyone gasped as though it was very bad, even I was scared for his safety.  
  
"Is that all you've got? You've gotten your daily free hit, that way your team got one hit on me." Inuyasha said. The opponent tried the same thing again which Inuyasha easily avoided. Inuyasha just parried his opponents 'sword' before whacking his opponent out of the ring with a single blow.  
  
All of his matches went the same way. Thirty minutes later, our school was the undoubted winner.  
  
"Wow, you looked like you were having fun!" I gasped as Inuyasha walked out the door.  
  
"Too easy, need better opponent!" Inuyasha gasped pretending to act crazy.  
  
I couldn't help it, I just broke out laughing.  
  
"Time for me to go, see ya tomorrow Kagome!" Inuyasha said walking a little faster by me. He followed the same path as to my house before turning towards the woods.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
*Yawn*  
  
*Stretch*  
  
'Inuyasha, is that him? He's the only guy I know with silver hair' I practically screamed in my head. "Oh my, where did you come from?" I gasped as me eyes focused on the boy's face. He was sitting on the windowsill of my window. "Hey, what are you doing here!?" I yelled out to him.  
  
He just shook his head and jumped down. "Wait a minute, I'm on the second story of our house! The guys probably hurt from the jump." But I was surprised as I looked out my window. He was walking away, perfectly fine.  
As I got to school, I saw Inuyasha, sitting in a tree, with a very serious look on his face. "Hey, what's up? Why are you in the tree."  
  
"It's nothing, let's get to class." He replied.  
  
"If you're sure..." I told him as we entered the classroom. 


	4. Kikyo, times 2

All went normal until the second-to-last class. Right as my teacher opened his text-book.  
  
The door just swung open. A young woman, about my age walked in. She had a bow and a case of arrows strapped to her back. She had long black hair which was tied in a ponytail. She had whips of hair falling over her shoulders then joined her ponytail.  
  
"Ki-Kikyo!" I heard Inuyasha gasp. 'He's right,' I thought 'This girl does look a lot like the Kikyo here. That brings my tallies of Kikyo's up to two and that's two too many for me. Oh god, welcome to hell.' I continued to muse as this strange Kikyo walked in and glared at the other Kikyo who just shrugged and grinned. The new one sighed.  
  
"Inuyasha, I've come for you.." She said.  
  
I heard snickering and heard lots of jokes. 'Looks like Inuyasha has a girlfriend, and WOW she's cute!'  
  
She grabbed her bow and an arrow just as Inuyasha stood up. She fired and Inuyasha jumped and landed gently on top of my desk. Right where Inuyasha was standing, there was a smoking crater two feet deep. Right through carpet and cement.  
  
"Get out my sword, fast!" He said as he dodged another arrow that whizzed by his head. I got his pack and pulled out the sword to see an arrow aimed at me. "Get out the sword!" he yelled this time as this other Kikyo let the arrow fly.  
  
I just screamed as it flew at me. Then Inuyasha did something that got everyone's attention. He caught the arrow in mid-air, inches from my face!  
  
I gave him the sword and he actually pulled it out of the sheeth. I was expecting a strong, really shiny sword. But what was pulled out was a rusty piece of junk. "How can you cut anything with that!?" Miroku gasped at Inuyasha.  
  
Suddenly, gold started to swirl around the blade and it extended and got thicker. When all was done, Inuyasha was holding a huge sword. It had fluff above the handle and the blade had to be four feet long and five inches thick. He jumped up and yelled as he came down at Kikyo. She blocked it with her bow which was obviously backed with a spell. The two parried each other for around five minutes. They were moving so fast that not even the teacher could see their movements.  
  
Then they both stopped. The woman did something that caught even Inuyasha off guard. She put the bow on her back then walked up to Inuyasha. She put her hands on his shoulders and just stood there. Then an evil grin covered her face and literally purple lightning shot through the room. Everyone got a little jolt but Inuyasha was receiving the full force of it. Then he was pulsed back around ten feet rolling on the ground before smashing into the bookshelf. He broke the leg supports and the whole shelf crashed down on him.  
  
Nearly everyone screamed. Miroku tried to get the huge sword to Inuyasha to cut away the shelf. But he couldn't even lift it! Hojo tried to help but even that couldn't help!  
  
Then a rummaging sounded under the shelf. In a flash of silver, Inuyasha was standing next to Miroku and Hojo. He reached down and effortlessly picked up the sword with one hand. The 'Kikyo' already had arrows loaded in her bow. She fired them at Sango. Inuyasha used the sword as a shield and blocked the arrows. However, Kikyo jumped forward and jolted Inuyasha again. By the time Kikyo finished, there were holes burnt into Inuyasha's shirt. It looked more like a jersey.  
  
Due to those two shocks, Inuyasha was bleeding badly but 'Kikyo' was near perfect.  
  
"Inuyasha, one thing before you die, WHERE IS THE SACRED JEWEL OF FOUR SOULS?" 'Kikyo' screamed the last part.  
  
"I wouldn't tell you. Even though I don't have it. It's in the safest place I can name." Inuyasha said and before even Inuyasha could notice, 'Kikyo' had an arrow loaded to her bow and it was flying straight at Inuyasha. The arrow was surrounded in blue fire. It looked like a blue fireball. "DIE INUYASHA!" She yelled.  
  
Inuyasha tried to use his sword to shield himself. The arrow hit the sword and the sword transformed back to its old form. The arrow drilled into Inuyasha's heart. He screamed and was covered in blinding blue light.  
  
When the light cleared, Inuyasha was still holding his untransformed sword. The arrow was sticking out of his chest, right where his heart was. He was pinned to the cement wall, hanging from that arrow about two feet off the ground.  
  
.;.;.;.;.;.;..;..;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;  
  
A/N: INUYASHA'S BEEN PINNED TO A WALL. WHAT'LL HAPPEN TO EVERYONE ELSE!!! Find out in the next chapter. 


	5. The rising phoenix

"Kikyo's sealing arrow. In five minutes, I'll be dead and my soul trapped in my dead body. I'm impressed Kikyo, but, I'm taking you to hell with me!" (I know that it sounds stupid but I had to have someone say it or else things would be confusing). Kikyo' turned upon hearing him and aimed an arrow at Miroku. As he said this, as he held his sword up. It transformed then he flung it at 'Kikyo'. She shrieked as the sword pierced clear through her. She was so distracted for joy of killing Inuyasha that she never blocked it. "Your feelings cloud your senses Kikyo, go to hell where there are other hot-headed people like yourself. I would be joining you but you sealed my soul inside my body. Enjoy!" and with that the sword, lying on the ground, transformed back into its old form. Inuyasha hung completely limp hanging from the arrow. Gasped once and didn't breathe again. I heard a gasp from the door and saw the principle. She had a look on her face of terror, no terror was an understatement. "Students, you are dismissed for the day. We've got some major thinking to do." the principle said somberly. I was stunned, there were two dead people in the room. A murdered Inuyasha and this Kikyo girl. Kikyo's body wasn't bleeding at all. This was shocking for someone who'd been pierced by a huge sword. Then her body turned to dust while Inuyasha's stayed behind. Surprisingly, Inuyasha wasn't bleeding much either. He was bleeding a little through the arrow hole. His body was bloody and beaten. His shirt was shredded completely. One of his legs was twisted at an odd angle, obviously broken. Some girls were crying, Sango especially. After all, if he hadn't saved her, he'd been able to avoid the arrow. Most of the boys had shocked looks on their faces. As I walked into my house after leaving the school, my mom noticed the shocked look on my face and asked me what was happening. I told her everything that had happened including the fight. That night, I pretty much felt so bad that my stomach. I just laid in my bed staring at the ceiling. I looked beside me and saw Inuyasha just standing there. "Darn-it I thought you were dead." I said as I hugged him. Then I realized what I was doing and quickly backed away pulling the covers up, realizing that I was only in my panties and a T-shirt. "Stay still- okay. I want to try something new." He said as he put his hands on both sides of my head. Suddenly, his eyes glowed gold then he disappeared. *Hey Kagome* I heard in my thoughts. 'That you Inuyasha?' I thought. *Yeah, now do as I say, let your body go completely limp and lay on your bed.* 'Kay' she thought as she fell on her bed. Suddenly, her body lifted up and started walking as if she meant to, but wasn't. 'Did you do that, that's amazing!' I thought to Inuyasha. In another flash of light, Inuyasha was in front of me again. "Wow, how'd you survive! That arrow went through your heart?" "Uh, I didn't" he told me, "Kikyo used a special sealing arrow. Its purpose is that within five minutes of the collision with the target, the target will die and the soul will be trapped within the body." "That's terrible, you can't go anywhere then.......THEN HOW IS YOUR SOUL HERE?" I gasped. "I managed to repel enough of the spell to save some of my energy. I can appear to some people. I will also visit Sango, Miroku, Ami, and Hojo. I just thought it best if I came to you in person. After all, I did hide the Jewel of Four Souls inside of you. Don't try to remove it." "Why not, why inside of me, what is this jewel. Is it valuable, did you steal it?" I asked him. "Whoa, ghostie says one question at a time!!! Now question one. It's inside of you because you're one of the few that I can trust with such a treasure. Question two, this jewel is a crystal that can give the possessor anything the person wants. Question three, is it valuable. It grants wishes, self-explanatory. Did I steal it? ...........Yes,.....I stole it from Kikyo....... She planned to use it for giving herself amazing powers. She can copy herself, you saw a copy today, and she can teleport anywhere in any time. That lightning was also a power. I've been trying to get the jewel from her for a while now...............I was too late, she got her powers that she wanted. That's all of your questions. I've run out of time here for now, see ya" he said before disappearing. "Bye" I said rather sad. Sorry diary, I've gotta go now, time to hit the sack. Kagome.  
  
"It's been one year since the incident. I should go and get the sword, it will be a good memory of him. It's Saturday tomorrow so I should be able to go to the school." The wing where it all happened is no longer in use. The problem is getting in. The doors, naturally, were locked. Kagome had found a new way in though. The vent system. She hoped that his soul will come to her again. However, once she enters the room, everything is as it was. The sword, now untransformed, lay stabbed into Kikyo's pile of dust. She pulled out the sword and undid it's sheeth from Inuyasha's belt. She glanced at his face, it showed the same shocked expression as the moment he died. However, unlike Kikyo's body, his wasn't dust. She just held the sheethed sword in her mouth as she crawled through the vent system. Once out, she ran home with the sword. When she got home, she set the blade on her desk. Kagome just noticed that her legs simply didn't want to hold her. She just sat there in bed with tears in her eyes. "Why'd you try and save us... It's not fair, why!?" she asked as she sobbed.  
  
One year has now passed since that day. Kagome has given up hope of seeing Inuyasha again. She is now a junior in high school. Everyone but Kagome, Sango, and their friends has forgotten about the incident. However, every boy remembers a huge sword from somewhere... It is known to Kagome that no one has been in that room, excluding her own few visits, since that fateful day. "Ya know, I should honor that guy in some way. The least we can do is act like it's a recent death and give his body a formal burial." Kagome said to Miroku and Sango at recess. " His soul........his soul came to me and explained everything." Kagome said. "Same here, it explained all about Kikyo and the jewel. He said that it was safely hidden but never told me where." Sango exclaimed. Both girls looked at Miroku. He just nodded. "Same as Sango.... That guy was so unpredictable. He made no sense. His visit gave more questions than answers." "Let's go after school. He deserves a burial of some sort." Kagome said. "But it's going to smell so bad in there from two decaying bodies. I'm not tuching a skeleton." Sango whispered, shuddering. "His body isn't gone, it looks just the same. Even same expression on his face." Kagome explained. After school, Kagome showed the two her vent entrance. Once inside, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku walked up to the body hanging on the wall. "Just the same, how?" Sango Kagome walked up to the body. Miroku and Sango close behind. "Let's get this arrow out." Kagome said as she gripped the arrow. As soon as she touched the arrow, his body seemed to return to life. The color returned to his face and his eyes just flew open. Kagome noticed and jumped back. Inuyasha just hung there. Miroku and Sango were shocked as well. Actually, there feet were as good as glued to the floor. "Just grip the arrow and pull, I can't touch it." Inuyasha instructed her. As she walked forward, "Duck now!" Inuyasha yelled. A claw clasped the air right where Kagome and her friends were standing. "Ahhhhh!" Sango screamed as the claw hooked on her long hair. It pulled her back by her hair and picked her up in the air by her throat.  
  
"Kagome, unhook me now or Sango will die!" Inuyasha prompted Kagome forcefully. Kagome ran to Inuyasha and grabbed the arrow. Suddenly, a jolt of electricity shot from the arrow through Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome was screaming as Inuyasha just grabbed Kagome's shoulder and shook her lightly. "Hurry, or Sango dies..." He muttered to her. She just groaned as she literally ripped out the arrow. Inuyasha fell to the ground. Everyone, even the demon turned and stared at him. Inuyasha's head was down and his bangs covered his face. He pulled his head up. His face could only be described as horrifying. His mouth was twisted in a wicked grin. His eyes showed one desire......to kill! "It's been one year with no exorcise. DIE!" he screamed as his one good leg pushed him forward hard enough to ram the demon. As he collided, Sango fell. Both Inuyasha and the demon collided and bounced back. However, as Inuyasha landed, his bad leg refused to hold him. He fell to one knee, glaring at the demon. "So, you are the great Inuyasha I heard so much about. You are tarnish in a great line, you are a traitor to you're nature!" The demon said kicking Inuyasha sending the silver-haired boy fly up into the air and fall with a thud right in front of Miroku. "That's it, if my leg wasn't busted I'd landed perfectly.." Inuyasha muttered as he got up. He got up just to have the demon knock him into the wall. He just fell on one knee with his hands on the ground for balance. He crossed his arms on his chest. To everyone's surprise, he jammed his finger nails into his chest. Then he pulled his blood-soaked fingers out and held them out at his side. "Blades of Blood!" he yelled as his bloodied fingers slashed at the air and red blades shot out. The demon avoided the first four blades, but the other six hit their mark. The demon was sliced into sixths and the bloody parts fell to the ground. Inuyasha tried to get up but to no avail. "You guys, get going. I'll meet up with you when I'm better." "If you're sure, but can we get a first-aid kit and clean you up a bit?" Sango asked. "Sure, only if you want to. None of my wounds are too bad." Inuyasha said trying to get up again but collapsing. "I'm gonna be here for a while anyway." At this, the Sango, Miroku and Kagome went off to get the first aid kit and in five minutes, they were back with the white box. "You'll have to take your shirt off or else we can't clean your wounds." Miroku stated.  
  
Inuyasha started to pull off his shredded shirt when he gasped and clutched his shoulder. "Ahhhhh, he yelped" "Here, you probably hurt your shoulder too." Miroku said as he helped Inuyasha remove the shreds that was his sweater, tie, and shirt. When it was all off. Inuyasha just sat there. All three of the students were staring at him. "What?" "That's not right. Every inch of this guy is muscle." Miroku gasped. "I've never seen a guy my age with so much muscle!" "Uh, let's just do what we came to do, okay." Kagome said. She stepped up to Inuyasha, using gauze to clean off the blood. The other two did the same. In around half an hour, the three were done. "Okay promise you won't tell anyone about me being alive or anything, will you?" "Okay, we won't." they all agreed. "Good, here, grab my hand and then you take Sago's hand. Sango, take Miroku's hand." Inuyasha said to Kagome. "If you say so." Sango said as they formed a little chain. When they were all done, Inuyasha grunted under his breath and they all felt a sudden lurch. Suddenly, they were in Kagome's room. "Whoa, what a way to go!" Kagome said completely shocked. "Yeah, but it takes a lot of energy to teleport and I don't have a lot. That drained me completely!" Inuyasha said sitting down. "Promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm going to show you!" Inuyasha said rather forcefully. "If you sa....." Kagome started. But Inuyasha interrupted her. "No 'if you say so's' this is an important secret no-one knows about. Yes or No!" "Fine yes! What can be that important!" Sango said and the others nodded. "Fine." Inuyasha said as a golden field appeared around him. The glow started to disappear starting with the feet. His ears disappeared and dog ears actually sprouted out of his silvery hair. His hands finger nails grew and turned more claw-like than anything. "Oh my god........." the three muttered simultaneously. "Yeah, I'm a youkai, I know. But the reason why I showed you now is so that you deserve an explanation for my dog-like behavior. Also because I could use your help. But, I think I'll change, I'm a mess!" He headed to his backpack and pulled out his yukata. He headed into the bathroom, changed, and deposited the shreds in his backpack. "Okay, where was I. Oh yeah, Sango, Miroku, please, drop your concealing spells." Inuyasha said as the two mentioned just grinned. "How long have you known?" Sango asked as she dropped her spell. "Since I saw you two so constantly with your eyes on me. You always seemed like you were ready to dodge an attack whenever I walked by. Also, Miroku here whacked a tree when he was pissed off and left a hand-print three inches deep, so I ended up putting a concealing spell on the tree right over the print." Inuyasha explained as Miroku dropped her spell. "Waaaaaa!" Kagome screamed as she saw the three. "Why didn't you tell me this." "Because uhhh......" Sango started. Inuyasha finished for her. "Because your friends here are demon hunters." "At least you two don't have those outlines of others around you. I thought I needed glasses." Kagome said. "You could see through our disguises! What are you! No human can see through a concealing spell! WHAT ARE YOU!" Miroku gasped as he backed away. "A MIKO" 


	6. Order of the Court

"A Miko! One that I intend to kill!" A voice echoed through the room. "I will get you young one, and what you possess!" "It's Naraku, he's a very deadly youkai. I'll explain later. Go hide somewhere, I'll try and slow him down." Inuyasha said as he got up and ran outside. They took the backdoor to the forest around them. However, they decided just to take a peak at the battle. Inuyasha was standing there facing two men. One looked just like Inuyasha "shoot, the guy could be Inuyasha's brother, he even has the same color hair! The resemblance is amazing." Miroku moaned. "There's another one!" Kagome gasped as a frog-like creature with a staff ran over. "Great, now there's three. "Since when do you work with others,...Fluffy?" Inuyasha mocked. "You DIE!" The white haired man yelled as he dashed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha went for his sword. And...."Ahhhhh, where is it! Oh sh*t" "D*mn, his sword is in my grandfather's room!"Kagome gasped as she noticed the shocked then horrified looks fly over his face, then turn to anger. Inuyasha tried to slash at the man, but it was easily avoided. It went on like this fir ten minutes, until the worst struck. Inuyasha tried his Soul Shattering Iron Claw attack. 'Fluffy' avoided the move with ease and suddenly, a gold-glowing, clawed hand suddenly appeared out of Inuyasha's chest, yet 'Fluffy' was behind him. That's when the cold hard truth hit the three onlookers at once. 'Fluffy' ripped his blood-stained claws out of Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha just froze there, clutching the hole in his chest. His hands were soaked in is blood. "That's it!" Inuyasha murmured to himself. He spun around, "Blades of blood!" he yelled as he slashed at the air with both hands. Three blades rendered 'Fluffy's' left arm useless and cut off. The other seven slashed at Naraku's side. Naraku seemed to hardly notice his wounds. He just spotted Kagome, Sango, and Miroku next to the house. And started to walk towards them. Then he broke into a dash. Miroku and Sango had the sense to run away. Kagome tried to run, but since it was her whom Naraku wanted to kill, he continued after her. "I can't out-run him, he's going to kill mee-aaaaa!'' she yelled as she felt something wrap around her and jerk her (rather roughly) into the air. She just looked down to see what grabbed her. It was a golden string, around an inch thick. It was around her waist. Actually, it reminded her of a whip. She looked to find the source and saw it coming out of Inuyasha's hand. Then, the tugging feeling was gone, she was just free falling like a brick. She looked down, the energy whip was gone. "Kyyyyyyaaaaaahhhhh!" She screamed as she fell. Then she felt another lurch pulling her up. This time, it was Inuyasha holding her up. She felt a bit safer being held than being pulled by a whip. "Kagome, climb onto my back once I land." Inuyasha told her as he started to go down. "Aaaaahhhhhhh, I hate falliiiinnngggg!" She screamed looking down. "Hold on tight, I'll try to land softly." He murmured. He kept to his word, he would need all the trust from her that he could get. When he landed, he stooped down to make it eased for her to climb on. She firmly locked his hips between her legs and held on to his shoulders. He blushed a bit noticing her position, but blew it off. He ran as quickly, yet silently, as he could back to the shrine. 'Fluffy' was after Miroku and Sango. They ran to hide behind a tree. Inuyasha soundlessly leaped into the tree. 'Fluffy' came around the tree, a content look on his face. "Hold on really tight Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he dropped behind Miroku and Sango, quickly wrapped his arms around both of their waists. Then he shot off again, running quietly yet swiftly down the street, hoping the duo wouldn't be able to find him. Inuyasha got around a mile from the shrine. "Screw quietness, hold on, time to go to hyper drive!" He muttered as he accelerated to around twice his last speed. The three passengers could only see blur as he ran by. They wondered how Inuyasha could see. Sango looked up and nearly gasped. His eyes were closed, but she noticed a look of concentration on his face. His ears twitched every so often. Around half an hour later, they came to a lake. Inuyasha gave another burst of speed and literally ran right over the water as if it were land. Miroku looked down and noticed how he was doing it. His feet were moving so fast that they didn't have time to sink before they were up again. Inuyasha just ended up slamming into the sand on the other side. He sank in a few inches and lost his balance. He dropped Miroku and Sango then slammed into the ground. He slid at least ten feet on the ground, making a huge 'canal' behind him. He sat up knocking a horrified Kagome onto her butt. He chuckled a little, then felt gravity take its effect on him and his world went black.  
  
Kagome ran up to him to try and wake him. Sango looked at Kagome's clothes, they were soaked in blood. So were hers and Miroku's. Even Inuyasha's silver hair was crimson with blood. "Kagome... He lost way too much blood from his wounds saving our butts. He's gonna need some major treatment fast if he's gonna wake up in this dimension. "Do either of you know how to treat hanyous?" Kagome asked. "I know a bit," Miroku started. "Mostly I kill them, but every-so- often I help the nice ones." "Well, he saved your ass, does that put him in your 'nice' category?" Kagome replied. "I guess so. I only, like I said, know only a little." Miroku continued as he flipped Inuyasha onto his back then pulled him into a sitting position. He started to remove Inuyasha's inner and outer yukata in order to get to the wound. "He's lucky he's out cold, the blood has dried to his clothes. He, even for a demon, would be in a lot of pain during this." Sango told Kagome as Miroku continued. When Miroku finished removing the upper garments, all went completely silent. Right where his near incredible abs were, there was a hole, a hole clear through his body. "Whoa, this is NOT GOOD!" Miroku gasped. Suddenly, the hole shrank. It was closing, then it stopped. "Yeah, demons heal really fast!" Kagome whispered in awe. "Yeah, especially when they're asleep." Sango whispered. "Sorry, wish I was asleep. Oh yeah, removing the yukata's did hurt like hell!" Inuyasha mumbled. "Yu-Your-AWAKE! THROUGH THAT AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TWITCH!" Sango exclaimed. Then, Inuyasha went out cold again. The three gaped at him, he had those anime-style spirals swirling around in his eyes. "Ugggghhhh. Anyone get the license plate number of that thing?" Inuyasha groaned as he pulled himself off the sand. It was dark out. Miroku and Sango were asleep on the sand. Kagome was asleep against the tree Inuyasha had last remembered himself by. He made sure that the three were asleep, then picked up Kagome and gently ran back to the shrine. He checked that Naraku was indeed gone. He laid Kagome in her bed and set the covers over her. He teleported to the beach they were on and woke up Sango and Miroku. "Huh, yikes demon!" Sango yelped as she went to attack, then froze. "Oh, just you..." "Yeah, come with me." Inuyasha whispered as he walked with them back to Kagome's house. They sat down on the couches. "Kagome's asleep. I don't think that it's fair for her to be awake while we talk about her." Inuyasha whispered to the other two. "I sent a copy of each of you to your homes so that your parents won't worry. Kagome..........Kagome has fallen into Naraku's sights. We can't let him get Kagome, or the jewel for that matter. We have to keep her from Naraku, if we fail, the world might fall under the reign of that blood-lusting bastard. Kagome's Miko powers alone could do that. I've gotta find a way to awaken her dormant Miko powers. Until we do, Kagome is vulnerable." "How did you choose her?" Miroku asked. "I don't know. My instinct just kinda focused in on her." Inuyasha replied. It was just then that the two onlookers noticed that there was still blood pouring from his wound. "Inuyasha, your wound has re-opened, you really should lay down." Sango told the demon as she gently but forcefully pushed him down on the couch. However, Kagome just so happened to be leaning against the railing, hidden by the darkness, sobbing. "We'd better go." Sango said as she pulled Miroku behind her as she walked out the door and Miroku closed it behind him. "Kagome, they're gone, I know that your up there, I can hear you." Inuyasha said. He got no reply. He put his concealing spell on just in case any members of her family were awake. However, he'd decided to alter his 'illusion'ed' form so that he had the same long hair, only black. His hands, once claw-like, now looked human. His dog ears also turned into human ears. He climbed the stairs and saw Kagome sitting against the wall. "K'gome?" he said. She just kept crying. He stooped down and put an arm around her. She just laid on his shoulder. "Why did you do this to me? I was a girl living a normal life before you did this to me." "Do you really want it out? Five seconds of horrible pain and it's out, or you can expel it." He asked the crying girl. "No, I think it best inside of me. Then you can protect it better." Kagome whimpered. "Kagome, I think it best that you got some sleep. Tomorrow you can decide." -------------------------------------- Three months later -------------------------------------- "I hate snow." Inuyasha grumbled as he climbed the shrine stairs. "Unlike dogs, I don't grow fur to stay warm in the snow." He had seen many dogs with more fur than usual. "Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said as he slid open the door of the house. "Cold out, isn't it?" "Hell yes. Actually....hell no, I'd take hell to this Icebox. This is no hell." Inuyasha murmured as he shook off his boots. "Hnnn, I'll get some hot-chocolate going for us." Kagome said as she walked into the kitchen. As Inuyasha, now in his disguised form (since his true form was still hidden from Kagome's family!!!) as he closed the door. He remembered back to the day, one week ago, he was, so-to-say, adopted into the Higurashi family. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So your the same boy who helped Kagome with that project..... I have a hard time believing that. The boy I saw had silver hair and gold eyes. He looked completely different than you." Kagome's mom told Inuyasha accusingly. "Yeah, I am. I had a part in a big play the next day. That's why I was in that weird get-up." Inuyasha lied. "Oh, that makes sense... where do you live, I'd really like to meat your parents." Asami (I'll have that be the name of Kagome's mother) asked him. "I..I..." Inuyasha stammered. "Well?" Asami asked getting a bit impatient. 'Is this guy trying to think up a lie? He's not a good liar!' "Have no parents.... I live alone. Ma parents died when I was five, my older brother took care of me, but he....... died too." Inuyasha explained. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ He still couldn't get over the size of the place. There were four buildings on the property; a well house, a storage construction, the shrine, and the family's house where Kagome, Sota, their mom, and her father (Kagome and Sota's grandfather who was in charge of the shrine). "Marshmallows or no?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as he sat down at the kitchen table. "Yeah, sounds good." He replied as she dropped a few marshmallows in. In about twenty minutes, Kagome, Sota, and Inuyasha were locked in heated combat. However, it wasn't sword combat, or even a fierce argument. It took the form of a..... Video-game! They were playing Mario Kart 64 in battle mode. Kagome and Sota were in first with 3/3 of their balloons. Kagome and Sota both got triple red-shells which they double-teamed Inuyasha with. In other words, in less than ten seconds, Inuyasha went from having all of his balloons to being a 'bomb-cart.' "Shoot, that's what I get for waiting for the fight to come to me." Inuyasha groaned as he laid his head against the cushion of the couch. "Yep, sneak and kill, that's the way to do things in a game." Kagome teased him. "Kyyyyyyaaaaaahhhhh, Sota you little.... get back here!" Kagome yelled as Sota hit her with a green shell. "Catch me if you can!" Sota replied. Little did anyone know that this night, would end tragically. No one would ever expect what would happen shortly enough. "Sota, come with me to the shrine. I must show you something for your training so that you will take up where I leave off when I die." Their grandfather told the pair as Inuyasha dozed with his head leaning against the couch. "Fine, fine, whatever oh great one..." Sota complained as he paused the game and ran to grab his coat and boots. Ten minutes later, the whole house shook as a deafening 'boom' occurred. "What the.." Kagome gasped. "I smell smoke... FIRE!" "The shrine is on fire!" Asami screamed. "Sota and dad! Oh Kami don't let anything happen to them!" "What the hell happened!" Inuyasha murmured as all the screaming woke him up. Then he saw the unnatural glow from the window facing the shrine and Kagome and Asami running out the door. As Inuyasha fallowed, he was greeted by flames erupting from the shrine windows. Kagome, her grandpa and her mom were staring into the fire, Then Kagome ran in shouting something about getting Sota. "Oh sh*t, Sota's in there! Kagome just ran in!" Inuyasha gasped as he caught up with Asami. "I've got to save my children!" Then Asami tried to run into the flames. "Great, three people and a fire demon, JUST GREAT! My life SUCKS!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to the flaming building. "What did you say about demons boy?" The old man yelled at Inuyasha. "Nothin, nothin, just talking to myself." Inuyasha retorted as he ran in. He ran up a flight of stairs to find Asami craddeling Kagome's head in her lap. Kagome had a bloody gash in the back of her head and was laying there, completely out cold. "Get on my back. I'll hold Kagome." Inuyasha ordered. "I don't see how you can, but if you say so." Asami said as Inuyasha picked up Kagome and crouched down so that Asami could hop on. "Hold on tight." Inuyasha instructed as he stood up and ran up another flight of stairs. When they got up, they found another flight of stairs, but no Sota. "Here we go again!" Up two more flights of stairs, they found Sota. The flames hadn't reached that floor yet. "How can we get down from here?" "We don't.... we go up another floor." Inuyasha said. "Uhhh, Inuyasha, WE'RE ON THE TOP LEVEL!" "I know. I took a quick structural study of the shrine before we ran in. The roof should be the strongest part. If the support collapses, we will be on top of it, not below. We just go through a skylight or something." Inuyasha explained while trying to look smart at the same time. "Here's the skylight, but how can we get up there, we don't have a ladder." Sota asked. "Like this." Inuyasha said as he walked up to the spot under the skylight, then jumped up clear through the glass with his arms shielding his face. In a few seconds, he was back down brushing shattered glass off of himself. He quickly checked his concealing spell. Satisfied that it was still up, he picked up Kagome's still limp body and crouched to the floor so the others could hop on. Once they were boarded, he went through the roof (no pun intended!). Just as they landed on the roof of the shrine, ten balls of fire, about a foot in diameter each, started to fly around them. The fireballs combined into one huge fireball which started to take the shape of a human. When the transformation was finished, there was a girl floating in the air with brown hair and red, angel-like wings made of fire (kinda like Moltres's wings from Pokemon). "Give me the jewel Inuyasha. The bi*chi whom you carry possesses the item I desire." The fire girl said. "So Shinta, you've tracked me to?" Inuyasha mocked the girl. "Unfortunately yes. Your always getting in the way. You've even stooped so low as to live with these disgusting creatures, how dare you!? I will solve all those problems. Destroy you, kill the girl and her family, then rip the jewel out of her and keep it for myself." Shinta exclaimed. "Hold on!" he whispered to his passengers since Kagome woke up during Shinta's speech. "You'll have to get this girl from me first!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped around ten feet to a branch in the woods. He just shot from tree-to-tree while making sure everyone is holding on. "Cool! I never knew people could do this!" Sota screamed as Inuyasha twisted in mid-air to avoid the 'fire girl's' claws. Inuyasha unsheethed his sword which he was polishing before he dozed off. He immediately transformed it in time to block another of Shinta's attacks. He twisted again before landing on another branch, then spun around and jumped at the same time so that he was now flying backwards using one arm as a seat for Kagome and the other to wield his huge sword (which, mind you, is a bit bigger than Sota). Then Sota yelled at the screeching sound of 'claws on sword' which distracted Inuyasha and he missed a block and got punched on the right side of his face sending him flying to the ground. Inuyasha recovered enough so that he landed on his feet but received a claw cutting clear up his chest, re-opening his mostly healed chest wound. "Damn it, I was hoping that would have healed by now.... one would think...." His voice trailed off as he fell on one knee stabbing the tip of his sword into the ground for support. "Even days after a battle Seshomaru continues to cause me hell." "Hah, you never had a chance against me!" The demon yelled in triumph. "Wrong answer." Inuyasha mumbled as he jumped forward at full speed and Shinta just gasped as her head was cut cleanly from her shoulders by the glowing sword. He pierced the blade into the dirt and crouched down using it for support as the three disembarked. "Sorry, I probably ruined what all of you are wearing between mine and Shinta's blood." "It's all right. The same thing happened earlier with your wound." Kagome said as she stood up. "I'm on a role for ruined clothes.... what the heck!?" Kagome gasped as she pointed at something. Inuyasha saw that the head had re-grown and it was preparing for another attack. Inuyasha stood up. "I won't be able to take this Youkai to hell in my disguised form, I need my claws. Hope you don't mind" Inuyasha whispered as he stood up. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha sheathed his blade. He pulled his lips back and everyone noticed that he had fangs!" Try and kill me now!" he yelled as his hair turned silver and he grew his claws and dog ears grew out of his head as his human ears dissapeared. His bared fangs also grew in addition to his eyes turning an amber/gold. "Die! You tried to hurt my family, feel Iron Reverse Soul Stealer!" He roared as he ran at the fire demon. In a slash the girl was sent flying. The girl recovered easily and stretched her arm out and fireballs poured out all aimed at Inuyasha. He managed to block a few but when they connected, it had devastating effects. They smashed into him then blew up in flame. Shinta was now bearing her fangs in glee. "I'll rip you to shreds Inuyasha!" She yelled as she jumped into the newly-formed dust cloud. Shinta stepped out a few seconds later. "Sorry wench," She said to Kagome. "Your Inu-youkai friend has been blown up. Now I want the jewel." "No!" She said as she turned to run but felt a terrible pain in her side. Blood flew everywhere as the fire demons claws slashed into her side, mangling that side of her chest. "Aaaaahhhhhhh!" She screamed at the pain. However, a jewel shot out of her side and rolled (talk about irony!) right to Inuyasha's feet. He was standing there with a look of utmost terror on his face. That face went from terror to fear to anger. He was panting and almost seemed to be laughing under his breath. His face was like an insane persons. Shinta went to gouge Kagome again, but just stopped. Inuyasha was standing right behind Kagome, even though he was at least ten feet away just a second ago. He outstretched his arms so that his for-arms rested on Kagome's shoulders. He pushed her down and she kneeled on the ground using Inuyasha's chest as a backrest. He held Kagome with one arm and stretched his other arm out towards Shinta with his palm open. "Take another step towards anyone and I blast you all the way to hell!" "Try me, Halfling...Step." she muttered as she took two steps toward Kagome's onlooking family. "As you wish...SEKIHA TENKYOKEN!" Inuyasha yelled as a pink beam, even bigger than Shinta, erupted from Inuyasha's outstretched hand. Shinta disappeared with one final shriek as the beam engulfed her body. When the beam stopped, Shinta was gone and Inuyasha was laying against the brick of the house still holding Kagome with one arm. "Whoa, what the hell was that!?" Sota murmured. Asami was too shocked to reprimand her son for his language. "Demon...." Was all their grandfather said. "Owwwww..... It's been way too long since I tried that move. I completely forgot to brace myself for the recoil." Inuyasha muttered as he helped Kagome to her feet, then he noticed the wound in her side. "Hey, meet me in the E.R." Inuyasha yelled to the three onlookers as he picked Kagome up and shot off, completely forgetting about his chest wound.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He ran in the door and checked Kagome in and she was rushed off to a room. Inuyasha was very happy because of his rather baggy leather black jacket. It wasn't torn, nor did the leather absorb his blood noticeably. He found that if he closed his jacket and made sure nobody rubbed against him, his wound was hidden. Fifteen minutes later, Kagome's family arrived. "Inuyasha, how is she!?" "Not good I'm afraid. She has a concussion and the hole in her side is self explanatory." "You creature, If you destroyed that demon with one blow, why didn't you do it sooner?" the old man said accusingly. "I would have but..." "No 'butts'! Because of you, my Kagome may die!" Their grandfather yelled attracting many glares from other victims of emergencies who were trying to pray or objects of the sort. "I know a way that could heal her near instantly." Inuyasha exclaimed. "Well, demon, what is your idea." the old man continued. "My blood. If she drank just three drops of my blood, it would give her a temporary ability of my healing power. If not, she may die, or may not" "I deny. If you give her any of your blood she will become a demon. Like all demons, you are trying to deceive us and destroy Kagome. I will not allow it! Be gone demon!" "Fine, I will comply by your wishes. Her life will remain in the air like a coin. I wish her luck but no, I refuse to leave." Inuyasha retorted. "What! You dare to defy my wishes as one of her guardians..." "Father please." Kagome's mother pleaded. "Kagome's injured, can you just let it go for once?" "Fine, stay if you wish 'demon'." He emphasized the last word. "But you can't help her with your blood." "Feh." was the last thing out of Inuyasha's mouth for the rest of the evening. However, at 11:00 pm, when closing time came around, the people who were just sitting in the waiting room were ushered out with the exception of those few waiting for minor treatment. The nurse tried to usher Inuyasha out but was met with such an intimidating glare that she didn't want to risk getting near the boy. Three men tried before finally giving up and Inuyasha sat there, wide awake, all night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At 7:00 the next morning, Kagome's family walked in. They were surprised to see that Inuyasha was still in the waiting room, exactly as they saw him the previous night. He looked as though he had sleep even though his position showed no change. "Hello Inuyasha, any word on Kagome's condition?" Asami asked. "No, I was just considering to go back and see her. Oh yeah! NO I DID NOT DO THE BLOOD THING OLD MAN!" Inuyasha informed their grandfather. "Mr. Inuyasha?" "Huh?" Inuyasha responded as he spun around to see one of the nurses.  
  
"You wanted me to inform you if her condition changed......" The nurse broke off in mid-sentence. "Yeah, please continue." He said letting his impatience and worry show. ".....Well, her wounds have become infected and her vitals are weak." The nurse stated slowly. "What the hell have I done!?" 'Me and my idiotic blood lust! I let my demonic desires gain too much control. It's all my fault and this bastard won't let me help.' Inuyasha berated himself. "Are we allowed to see her?" "Well, yes you are.... but it's not a pretty sight." the nurse began. "You might not want your sons to see." the nurse whispered to Asami. "Inuyasha, father, you two go in. I'll get Sota to school." Asami said as she held Sota's hand. "No! Mama, I want to see Kagome!" Sota wined.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on, I can't stand this much longer before I end up ripping someone apart from anxiety." Inuyasha murmured just loud enough for the nurse to hear. Luckily, the nurse took 'rip someone apart' as 'get really mad', when Inuyasha had to admit that he meant it literally. So the nurse gave Inuyasha the key to Kagome's room and showed them its location before leaving to help another patient. Inuyasha opened the door and walked in followed by Kagome's grandfather who noticed that even though Inuyasha's claws were gone, his fists were clenched so tightly that there was blood trickling down his knuckles. "Kagome, you awake?" Inuyasha asked as he bent down next to Kagome's bed. "Yeah, but I ache all over. Kami, not even the painkillers helped." Kagome whimpered. Inuyasha just stood up. Kagome was attached to many machines and had an IV in her wrist. "I have to go." Inuyasha muttered as he turned around. "Inuyasha, please don't go..." Kagome whispered. "I have to." Inuyasha began. "I can't stand just sitting here when I know that I have the ability to help you but have been denied the right to." As Inuyasha said this, he changed his mind about leaving and just leaned against the wall next to the door. "How could you help me, Inuyasha?" "Well, this might sound disgusting, but if you were to, any way you wish, get three drops of me blood into your bloodstream then by noon nine am you'll be rid of the infection and by tomorrow morning you'll be fully healed." "Sounds good, but why can't you?" Kagome asked. "Because it'll turn you into a demon." the old man spoke up. "NO IT WON'T! How many ways must I tell you that you need at least ten drops of demon blood to get anything near a demonic power. For me it'd be more like twenty since I'm......shit.........only.......only." "Only what demon?" the old man asked. "Only half-demon." Inuyasha muttered it so quietly it was barely audible. "Don't you think that I know more about demonic powers since I am one!?" "Demons do know more about their powers, but they are also, unlike humans, deceitful bloodthirsty monsters." the old man responded feeling near brilliant at his statement. He had the feeling that the winning point was his. "That is why I can't help." Inuyasha responded. The look on Kagome's face nearly screamed that the old man had lost the match by a landslide, and now he had to pick up the wreckage that he caused. "Inuyasha, I think it's a great idea but......" Kagome started. "But I am your legal guardian and you are still a minor. I say let the doctors handle it, they know more than a demon....errr, whatever this creature is." the old man finished for her. "I guess he's right, all I can say is that I know you won't die with ought putting up a fight. All I have the ability to say is good-luck with your health." Inuyasha said to Kagome before walking out of the room. "Good riddance to a demon. The doctors will be of much more assistance than some boy, anyway, he was trying to deceive you. My powers sense an evil aura around him. Kagome just nodded nervously knowing full- well that her grandfather had little, next to no powers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day at noon, Inuyasha got up from his hospital chair that he'd been sitting in since 10:00 last night when Kagome's family left. However, he informed Asami so that she wouldn't worry about him since he was her 'son.' That was when the thought hit him; Christmas was less than two weeks away. He walked up to Kagome's room to see a cop standing at attention right in front of the door. "'scuse me please." Inuyasha murmured to the cop as he walked up to the door. "Sorry Mr., but you have been denied entrance for Miss. Higurashi's safety." The cop informed him. "WHAT!? Wa-what do you mean I can't see my 'sister'." Inuyasha let his demonic rage show. "Sir, a court order has been placed by one of her guardians that, until Miss. Higurashi recovers, you may not step within twenty feet of her." The officer continued handing Inuyasha a document. 'My god, He locks his new grandson out of his grand-daughter's room when she's hurt. I gotta re-think this guy, he could be a problem in blowing my cover...' His thought were cut short by a loud crashing noise from inside Kagome's room. "Screw the court order, let's see what the hell is going' on in there!" "One, two.....THREE!" Both yelled as they opened the door on 'three' and the cop aimed his gun. "Yikes!" Kagome screamed groggily. "Oh, it's you, a rock was sent through my window....Is that a paper attached to it." "Hnnn, yeah, here's the rock. Whoa, there's a rope attached to it, leading right out the window. There's a paper too..... You don't need to read this." Inuyasha muttered. "Kagome, since your safe, I'll leave now and let the police handle the rock throwers." "Why are you leaving, please don't. My grandpa just told me that there'd be police at the door for my own safety, it gets really lonely too." Kagome whimpered pitifully. "Sorry, I gotta, as much as I'd like to stay, I can't." "Huh...Why. Do you hate me or something!?" "No..... here, catch. Bye." "WHAT THE HELL!?" was the last thing Inuyasha heard out of Kagome as he closed the door. 


	7. Spell of a hanyou's blood

Inuyasha smirked as he got the scent of Kagome's family. 'Great, the 'old-man-from-hell' is back to cause havoc on my life!...' Inuyasha mentally screamed to himself. "Oh, hey. By the way, thanks for the 'lock- out', I really appreciate it." Inuyasha snarled at the family. He then checked his disguised forms function, then headed into the bathroom to prepare to exact his revenge. He changed his disguised form to an older man with short brown hair in a police uniform. He then exited the bathroom and headed up to Kagome's room. "Hey, you look hungry. Why don't you go get something to munch on, I'll guard Miss Higurashi's room." Inuyasha's cop form told the real officer. "Thanks, it makes no sense why this girl needs protection. The guy whom were supposed to stop showed up." The real cop muttered. "I bet he caused you hell, huh?" Inuyasha responded. "No, he's actually a very nice boy." "Yeah, I know his type well... (If this idiot only knew!!!)" "You go eat, I'll guard for the rest of the night." Inuyasha said while trying to sound generous. "Sure, good idea, thanks." It was ten minutes later that Kagome's family walked up to the room, he let them in but followed silently. "Kagome, how you feeling?" Sota inquired. "Are you in pain?" "No, I think I'm fine...... HEY, WHY'D YOU GET A RESTRAINING ORDER AGEANST INUYASHA!!!" "Huh? I didn't give a restraining order, neither did Asami!" Her grandfather exclaimed. "Then who did?" A voice from behind them asked. "Oh, officer. I....." She was cut off. "Don't call me officer! I hate this shit I have to wear to get in here." "What!?" "Pleeeeaaasase! You didn't recognize me? Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot, Humans don't tell people by scent. I'm used to dealing with Shippo." Inuyasha explained as he flashed his true form, then went back to police form. "Asami, it was issued by your father, or at least it's his name." "I didn't. I may not like demons, but you protected Kagome. Why would I do that!?" The old man exclaimed. "Actually, I did it." A voice said. "Do you like my gift that you need to be disguised to visit her. Your draining your magic up keeping that spell. If it runs out while your in here, you get arrested and you'll be too exhausted to fight even the human police! Then you'll probably be experimented on because the humans will want to know about creatures like you, then you escape and now you're on the wrong side of the humans even more. You've also gone so soft that I doubt you would lay a hand on any human anyway you disgrace." "Get out here and show yourself!" Inuyasha bellowed. "Sure, you'll lose even more energy fighting me." The voice said as a man with tan hair and black streaks running down his face and hair appeared in front of them. "Yeah, don't even try your sword since it doesn't need your energy. If you splatter blood, you will take the blame. I'm a shape- shifter, I'll just say you tried to murder me." "Wrong thing to say buddy." Inuyasha muttered as he unsheethed the disguised sword and transformed it. "Tetsusaiga!" He yelled as he leapt into the air and brought the sword down. The demon dodged the blow but Inuyasha seemed to expect it and he twisted his huge sword and crashed the blunt side of the blade down on the demon's skull. Inuyasha landed as the opponent hit the ground. Inuyasha ran forward as the neko demon snapped out of the daze. The neko just gasped as Inuyasha brought down his sword at the demons neck. "No, please no killing, please stop...." Kagome whimpered in fright. Inuyasha heard this and halted the Tetsusaiga's decent a mere inch from the neko's face. "Get the f*ck out of here neko. If you ever step foot near Kagome's family again, I won't hesitate making sure there's a lot of your blood shed." Inuyasha growled menacingly setting the sword on his shoulder. "In due time, foolish idiot. You'd better like the girl because your about to become quite....attached to her!" The neko said as he stood up, aimed one hand at Inuyasha, the other at Kagome. He muttered a few inaudible words as a beam from nowhere shot through Inuyasha's right arm. Blood splattered as Inuyasha clutched his arm and his disguise sparked, blurred, and finally disappeared. However, the splattered blood just floated there in a twisting glop. The neko muttered something else and the ball of blood shot like a bullet straight towards Kagome. "Aaaaahhhhhhh!" Kagome tried to scream but it barely got out before the ball jammed into her chest and absorbed into her. Like a magnet, Inuyasha's still bleeding arm dragged him to Kagome's bed and stuck to the spot where the blood absorbed. "For that, you die!" Inuyasha said to the neko demon. "TENKYOKEN!" And just as he yelled this, Sango and Miroku walked in to have a glowing, pink ball of energy, about a foot in diameter, fire out of Inuyasha's hand and blow a man's head off. But both newcomers got a glance of the man before his body turned to dust and blew out the window. "What the, was that a neko demon!?" Sango gasped. "AND GET YOUR ORM OFF KAGOME'S CHEST YOU PERVERT!!!" "Uhhh, yeah, about that, I'd love to and all but..." "No excuses pervert! I really thought better of you." Sango interrupted. "DAMNIT SANGO!" Inuyasha bellowed. "I'm no pervert! That f*ckin' neko cast a spell connecting me to Kagome! Look at this!" Inuyasha continued as he pulled up his arm pulling Kagome's upper body up with it. "See!" "Oh, sorry." "No, Kagome! What has that demon done to you!" The old man wined as he found out that his voice still worked. "Damn!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I think that I might be able to alter this spell so that we're not attached, but I've heard of similar spells and there are many side-effects of the connection. I can alter it to a mental connection and not a physical one." "Incantium Altorium!" (Incantation alteration, oh so original -.-*) Inuyasha whispered as he rested his left hand above his arm. A fireball fell from his palm and covered his arm and the part of Kagome's chest where the blood absorbed. "Yikes! It's....not hot? How?" "It's a spell. It will take around five minutes so stay calm and relax or my spell might not work and I don't have the energy to perform another so stay calm, unless you want to be attached to me until his spell let's us apart, but the other effects will still occur until we find the reverse spell." "Okay, but what are the effects?" Kagome inquired. "Well, I'm making a mental connection between the two of us. Since the spell would release us after about a week, I'm just skipping that part of the curse." "Do you know anything about any of the side-effects of the curse." Kagome asked. *Yes* a voice echoed inside Kagome's head, only it had Inuyasha's voice. *Actually, this is one of them. We have a telepathic link, just a few more seconds' annnnd...* "Done" "So, is that a link ability too?" Kagome continued. "Yep." *There's one catch, we must be in range of each-other's aura's for the telepathic link to work.* "Okay......... no I'm still speaking! How do you speak with the link." Kagome whispered just loud enough for Inuyasha's demonic hearing to pick up her question. *Think about it like this way. Everything has energy inside of them. Try and focus that energy on me and think something with the intention of me hearing it. You try.* *It might be too early for her ya know.... Telepathic communication isn't the easiest on humans you know.* a new voice said. *Miroku?....How did you?....How did you get into the link?!...It was just Kagome and me!* *It is. I'm a monk in training, I've got powers too. I'm using regular telepathy to talk to you two. Sango can too but she doesn't know I'm talking to you. I watched Kagome's lips as she whispered 'how do you get the connection to work' or something like that. Have patience Inuyasha and remember that I nor anyone else can hear a mental conversation between you two.* "So Kagome, you'd aught to know that since my blood is inside you, you'll have my healing powers. The problem is that fifteen drops of demon blood is the most you can get before you gain a demon alter-ego. But I'm a hanyou so it's probably closer to twenty or twenty-five drops. But heaven only knows how much of my blood you absorbed. I'd bet closer to sixty drops myself, just be glad that it takes a hundred or so drops to turn you into a demon. But I'll bet my magic that you've got a demon alter-ego. The question is that how much it will take to awaken the demon blood. All I know is that when you awaken it, you'll transform while under certain circumstances." "Uggg...." was all Kagome muttered as she fainted against the pillow. "Well, she didn't take that as well as I would've hoped." "Oh my god. What are we going to do now. Can you use that link to talk to Kagome while she's 'out'." Sango asked the demon who was back in his hanyou form. He was clenching his claws so tight that blood was freely dripping from his pierced palms. *Kagome? Kagome!* Inuyasha's voice echoed through her dream. * :::Dream::: Kagome was sitting on a stone bench. "Hey, you sure fell asleep quickly. I guess demon blood was a major shock for you. Sorry, you must be pissed at me for this. I should have tried to block the spell." "No, it's fine. I rather like the connection. Now I can ask you questions without other kids hearing." "Okay. You know that it's been three hours since the blood incident and your family's gone. I've found out that with this link, I can possess you. I won't fully, but I've absorbed my soul into you so that I can talk to you now in your sleep." "What about your body?" Kagome continued. "When my soul temporarily vacated, it disappears and reappears when I exit your soul." "Oh, what do you want here." "I wanted to talk to you some more." Inuyasha said. "About what." she asked sweetly as she motioned for Inuyasha to sit down next to her. "Well.....uh.....About your demon blood. Err, does it scare you at all or make you hate me since it is my fault?" "No, it doesn't scare me. I rather like the idea, it makes me feel a bit special." "SPECIAL!!! If you lose control of your demon side, it'll take control and if you're demon side is anything like mine, you'll become a bloodthirsty monster." Inuyasha bellowed. "I know. I'll find out what triggers it and make sure not to do it anymore." "Correct!" a voice echoed through Kagome and Inuyasha's little dream world. "Kagome's demon blood will take control of her mind and body. I know this spell. Kagome's safe so long as she's within your energy range. If Kagome steps out of your energy range, she will become susceptible to being possessed by other demons. If this happens, you must balance your energies again. Inuyasha, physical contact, as bad as it sounds, is the quickest way to balance since your energy can travel from your body to hers. However, her Miko powers are conflicting with the spell and changing it. I don't know what will happen if the spell continues to change." "Who the hell are you!? How do you know this!?" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm the creator of this spell. If I'd've known it'd be used like this, I wouldn't've made it. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you." The voice continued. "I'll leave now. Remember, if you step more than forty feet of Inuyasha, if you do, it's vital that you don't get angry or you're demon blood will take control. You're soul is like a closed door to possession by other than Inuyasha. When you leave, you open the door to other demons. Inuyasha, I made a spell to increase the distance of your field of energy. See if you can find it to make life easier. Good Luck." "Well, that was informative." Inuyasha commented after the voice was gone. "I'd better get going so that you can wake up. It's breakfast time for you." "Is it that late already. I've gotten no sleep." "No, you have slept. This is all like a dream that you can remember as if it really happened. This way I can talk to you and you sleep at the same time." "Kay." Kagome said as Inuyasha disappeared. Then she woke up to see Inuyasha asleep next to her bed. She twisted and was surprised to find no pain. "I was wondering when you'd finish what little healing you had to do." Kagome looked at the white haired boy again, his eyes were open and he had a look of concentration. "Let me see your wound." "Okaaaay. If you say so" Kagome said as she spread her bandages and just gapped as Inuyasha grinned. "I told the old man that the blood would work." Inuyasha cheered at his own wisdom. "I want to know about the healing, but don't tell me about grandpa's weird ideas." Kagome retorted. "Grandpa, I agree with that part, but I'm older." "Don't try to explain that to me that either!" Kagome said. "So, how long since I was sent here?" Inuyasha replied, "I think it's around a week. All I remember is how uncomfortable the waiting room seats are!" "You mean that you've been here for a week non-stop!" Kagome whispered a bit flattered. "Yep, with the exception of uhhh, nothing, I've been here non-stop." Inuyasha murmured. "Oh, while you didn't have to." Kagome replied. "Yes I did, it's my fault that I was toying with Shinta. I should have beamed her the second that you all got off of me." "What about the jewel?" "I have it and you can't. This thing might get you killed, and I refuse to put you in more danger." Inuyasha told the girl. "Oh, Inuyasha, here again?" Sango's voice sounded behind the two. "Yeah, actually, I fell asleep in here so that's why I'm here." Inuyasha explained. "Oh, so, how are you with the curse, Kagome?" Sango asked. "Ok, Inuyasha and I have a mental link so I can talk to him without interruptions now." Kagome explained. "I'm really thirsty, even a demon needs something to drink after a week of nothing to eat or drink. Do either of you want anything to eat or drink?" "Yeah, sure, fruit punch for me!" Sango told Inuyasha. "Water for me, and if they have any strawberry yogurt, could I have some." Kagome finished. "Okay!" Inuyasha told the girls before bowing once and just disappearing. "Show Off!" Sango murmured as she looked at Kagome's shocked expression. "What the...How the....How'd he do that!?" Sango just broke down laughing at Kagome while Kagome just looked at her as if she was insane. "WHAT!!! The guy vanished, poof!, PRESTO, SEE YA' How'd he do that!" Sango just laughed more. "Hahahahahnnn. He just...(laugh) ....moved so fast...(laugh some more, ya get the hint)....Sorry, you see, he bowed, then dashed away so fast that the human eye can't even see a blur. The only time that I've seen demons act like that is with their....oh God..." "With their what." they heard Inuyasha's voice behind them. "Is there a problem with natural speed." "Uh, no, but I've only seen demons act like that....when they're trying to show off to attract a girlfriend." Sango whispered the last part so that only Inuyasha could hear. "Ha, you wish. Inu-Youkai are some of the fastest demons around. Rivaled only by feline Youkai then wolf youkai who like to think that they're fastest. Shoot, my brother was the fastest demon in existent. You'd be slaughtered before you could see him coming if you were human." "Yeah, that's what they all say..." Sango murmured sarcastically, but the dog boy caught it and had his claws near centimeters from Sango's face. "Say it again, I dare ya." "I wouldn't threaten, hanyou. You know that I'm an exterminator and it's my job to exterminate demons such as yourself. It shouldn't be to hard since your only half demon." "Why you little beep, beep beeeeeeeep beep beep beep beep beep!!! (For the sake of the children, I have beeped out these colorful words that could tarnish their 'pure' minds, Thank You now back to our regularly scheduled program.) Why I oughta shred you to bits! You just try to exterminate me, you'd die before I break a sweat!!!" A very pissed off Inuyasha bellowed loud enough to crack windows. "Ah, that's the Inuyasha that I've heard about. You've changed though, you used to be like you were just when you were yelling now, now your not. What's up with you?" Sango asked the demon as his face went from red with anger to confusion to a sight blush from all the praise. "What, you mean that you never assumed that demons adapt to being around humans? You'll be surprised what three years with humans can do to you." As Inuyasha said this, Miroku stepped in. "So the 'great Inuyasha' has a heart after all?!" he commented. "Not you two. Miroku, I've reached my limit on sanity, call one of your monk friends or something." Inuyasha growled at the boy in front of them. "Wha?" Miroku asked the now fuming demon. "Because your going to need someone to give you and Sango your last blessing, I'm about to shred you both and you'll really see the old Inuyasha's anger problem!" Inuyasha now snarled murderously. "It's been so long since I've smelled human blood. Making you two suffer is just what the doctor ordered." Inuyasha continued as he got up, cracked his knuckles, and walked over to where Miroku and Sango were standing "He, he Hey Inuyasha, no need to go overboard or anything. You might end up doing something that you might regret." Sango whispered as she and Miroku backed away from the advancing demon. "I've never let that stop me in the past exterminator!" Inuyasha snarled as he flexed his claws in preparation for the strike. "Now die." Inuyasha growled as he dashed at them with both clawed hands extended. Then he stopped inches from their faces as their cringing forms fell o the ground in a dead faint. (Kagome: -.-*) "And the wimps go down!" Inuyasha muttered. "I think that they've gone through enough punishment for their teasing. However, it is getting very hard to hold off my craving for human blood." Inuyasha teased as he stalked up to Kagome's bed. "EEP! Sorry, No more teasing here." Kagome whimpered s she realized that she was strapped to her bed. She just laid in wonder as Inuyasha continued to her bed. He raised himself to his full height which made him look quite intimidating. "Hmph! you mean you actually believed that I would hurt you? I'd be hurting myself. Do you really not trust me that much?" he said mockingly as he sat down next to her. "Y know, food here is expensive, I hope Sango eats hers. Here, eat some of the yogurt or do I have to force it down your throat?" Inuyasha continued. "Little sparks of romance I see." Miroku's voice said. "Go back on the ground Bozo, you were safer down there." Inuyasha retorted turning slightly red and Kagome heard a rainbow of colorful language fly through her head from their mental link. *Oh Inuyasha. You are yelling some definite 'R' rated language in my head.* Kagome telepathically told the demon. *By the way, your in demon form.* "Oh." Inuyasha whispered as he re-activated back to his black-haired, school-boy form. He was lucky because a nurse walked in just then. *Whew, close call.* Inuyasha said. *No kidding, dog-boy. You'd been toast, or that nurse would, depending on who saw who first.* Kagome said back. "Well, you seem perfect. I don't know how with those injuries you had, but all's well. I'll see what I can do about you getting out early. The doctor will be in here soon to take another blood sample. Good luck." The nurse explained before hitting the 'doctor call' button on the wall and going out the door. "We'd better disappear for a while. You need some privacy." Sango said as she picked up and started to guzzle down her fruit punch. "Yeah, see ya." Miroku said and Inuyasha nodded before following the two. "Miss Higurashi?" the doctor said as she opened the door. "I hear we have a miracle in here. All well so soon, I have to take a few tests to confirm your welfare." -------------------------------------- TWO HOURS OF WAITING LATER. -------------------------------------- "Good to see your all better. However, lets wait on telling your parents 'bout the curse though, okay Kagome." Inuyasha asked the girl. "Sure, grandpa probably think that you did it." Kagome whispered to the boy. "Hey, want to actually get there bit faster, I can run a lot faster than any form of transit that you weird humans have these days. Follow me, oh yeah, pack for high speeds 'cause you'll be traveling at mock 5." Inuyasha said as he pulled them into an alley. "So, what's your idea, No we're not riding on you again, I think that I'm just jetting over it!!!" Kagome said as she held her stomach making a pretend sick face. "Hey, was I that rough!?" Inuyasha asked sending a very cold glare at Kagome. "NO, NO! I wasn't referring to your running. It's just that my stomach gets to me when all THAT I CAN SEE IS A BLUR!!!" Kagome said in an exasperated tone. "No, no running required. I was taught a move by my brother before he died, He taught me how to fly and create portals. My portals aren't as strong as his so I can't travel to different times or anything and they're nothing that can be called 'energy efficient.' However, they transport quite well." Inuyasha explained. "OK, how long will it take to make a portal?" Sango asked. "It'll take around five minutes to compress all of the required energy into a spot, then just jump in." Was Inuyasha's reply. However, as Inuyasha started to form the portal, nobody noticed the shadowy character at the end of he alley they were in. "Hnnn, she has youkai blood in her, she's gorgeous too. Just what I've been looking for. The day might be picking up after all. Even dog-turd won't stop me, I'll have the perfect woman and he'll be left in the dark. I think I'll follow." the character muttered to himself as Inuyasha and the rest jumped through the portal. When he ran up to jump in, the portal disappeared crashing the mysterious figure into the wall. "Nyaaa, what the hell, I've gotta good idea what she smells like, I'll just track her down and claim her as my own before dog-face even gets the chance!!!" --------Elsewhere------------------- "Whoa, what is this place!!?" Kagome gasped as she looked around the huge platform that she was on. It was very sunny, but the beautiful landscape of the platform blatantly stopped at what looked like a huge hole. The land was like an island surrounded by a huge black hole. "I wouldn't play around that edge if I were you. That happens to be a never ending hole. Your body will die of starvation and thirst and decay before it hits the bottom, even for demons. That hole will sap your life force if you fall in and will kill you by sucking out your soul if you don't die on your own before that. It's a truly terrible way to die." Inuyasha explained as he guided them to a huge castle in the center of the landscape. "How big is this place?" Sango asked the leading demon. "Well Sango, I'd say that it's around five miles from end to end and it's a huge circle." He replied. "You never answered me, WHAT IS THIS PLACE!!!" Kagome screamed in frustrated tone. "YOWWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!!!! KAGOME, I'M MENTALLY LINKED TO THIS PLACE. I CAN FOCUS MY BRAIN WAVES TO HEAR ANYTHING IN THIS CASTLE. MY HEARING IS MULTIPLIED GRATELY. AND YOU JUST SCREAMED!!! THAT FRICKEN HURT! DAMNIT!!! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN" Inuyasha bellowed at the girl while clutching his ears as if they would fall off if he let go. "Yikes! sooorrry, well if you'd explain once in a while then maybe you wouldn't be holding your ears as if they would fall off if you'd let go!" Kagome fumed at the hanyou who just clutched his ears tighter until he finally fell to his knees. "Too loud, TOO LOUD, OH KAMI, ICAN'T FEEL MY EARS." Inuyasha whimpered from the ground. "If I'd a' known about this happening then I wouldn't have brought them here. "Speaking of bringing us here, why did you?" Kagome asked a little quieter as she helped the whimpering boy to his feet. "Ahhhhh, my heads stopped ringing now. Could you repeat that?" and at this, everyone hit the grass in a dead face fault. "That's gonna leave a mark..... Dang, guess I'd better wake 'em all up." Inuyasha decided as he walked over to kagome first who was awake. "You really are an idiot ya' know. I wanted to go home, not to your home!" Kagome said as she got to her feet followed by the others. "If you wanted to go home so badly as to tell friends from school that you have powers or that I'm a demon, then I wouldn't've brought you here. Now Kagome, since you have company at home, I need to talk to you privately. Miroku, Sango, you two can look around wherever you want except he servants quarters, the computer room, and the portal room, 'less you want to be teleported to any random place in the universe and there's lots more space than planet so that's where you'd most likely end up and I'm not going to fish you out of a black hole." Inuyasha informed the two as he pushed open the giant doors of the castle. Suddenly, Inuyasha slapped his neck. "Myoga! How many times must I tell you to stop that. You'll be crushed you keep this up much longer. Oh, this is Myoga, my retainer, or at least he's supposed be." Inuyasha his guests. "I beg of your forgiveness lord Inuyasha. I am sorry." Myoga begged the hanyou who acted as though being called lord by a flea was an everyday practice. "Feh, whatever." Inuyasha said while Whispering something about pathetic demons before motioning for Kagome to follow him. Then he gave Sango and Miroku a card explaining that Myoga would tell them how to use it, then he walked away followed by a very confused Kagome. "Inuyasha, why did Myoga refer to you as 'lord'?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha stopped in front of a door. "Oh, that. He calls me that because in youkai tradition, it is my title. I am the uh, you humans call them princes, well anyway, my father was the demon lord of the western lands, the land where Japan is on the demonic map. I was supposed to take control of it after my dad died, however, me being only half demon made my brother insanely jealous that I would rule and get the Tetsusaiga. My brother was so angry that, once dad and mom died, after he took temporary control of the western lands until I came of age. However, when that time came, my brother decided that he didn't want to lose the power. He took the Tetsusaiga from me and tried to kill me with it. But it just disappeared when he tried to take it from me. It reappeared in she sheeth at my side. I was stupid thinning that it was a game and that he meant to make it disappear, however, I played along which pissed him off even more. He chased me out and tried to kill me, that's when my brother died." Inuyasha explained in a tone that denoted a great sorrow. "If your brother's dead, who's taking care of the western lands. Is this why we're not ruled by demons now?" Kagome questioned letting he many questions that she had built up come flying out. "No, in demon terms, you're still under rule of the demon lord. Demons are actually quite common in this age. They've settled down a bit so they just like to keep their true selves hidden, using concealing spells such as mine. It's actually a kitsune trick, the concealing spell, but somehow it's used commonly by almost every type of demon. You could all be easily made into slaves for him if he wanted, however, he's no stupid. If he were to put you under slavery, the humans would revolt, pissing the demons off who would then revert back to their true forms and start terrorizing the area. If that kept up, there would be no western lands to rule anymore." He explained. "Who is he current demon lord, also, did you kill your brother, how'd he die?" Kagome continued as Inuyasha opened the door to reveal a huge indoor greenhouse. It looked more like an indoor forest, it even had a stream with fish. "Well, no I said that my brother died, the man who used to be my brother still walks very much so alive. He still wants to kill me and have my Tetsusaiga, however, I won't let him. "Have I met your brother? If I h, I'll rip him apart for what he did to you when you were younger." Kagome growled. "Ha, I wish you luck. You'd be in pieces before you even sensed his presence, and yes, you've met him." the half-demon said as he sat down in a chair motioning for Kagome to sit down, however, her eyes caught a picture and she couldn't take her eyes off of it. It showed a boy with sheeth on his belt that was obviously too big for him, the boy had a sword in his hands thaws bigger than he was. The boy was cutting through a tree but what caught her attention was the boy looked like a younger form of Inuyasha, but what she saw scared her. In the background, there were two men and a woman. Kagome assumed the woman was Inuyasha's mother but, one of the men looked familiar. "It can't be. You mean that guy who just jammed his claws through your stomach, THAT WAS YOUR BROTHER!!!" Kagome gasped completely stunned. It was the same man, maybe bit young, but the same man. "Unfortunately yes, that man has been trying to kill me and get the Tetsusaiga from me." Inuyasha continued. "I thought you said your brother died!?" Kagome yelled. "My brother is dead, however, the man who was my brother is quite alive and well. It's frightening really. My brother knows everything about me down to my weakest moment." he continued. "Wow. When is your weakest moment?" The curious girl asked. "That's nothing for you to need to know. I'll tell you this, one of these nights, it'll get me killed." he said as he stood up, motioned for Kagome to follow, then walked out the door into a room with stone walls lit by torches. "What are we doing here?" Kagome asked. "Well, on Christmas eve night, I'll be in my weakest state and I need to teach you some spells that will help you if we're attacked." Inuyasha explained to the curious girl. "What spells?" She responded. "Well, I could teach you the basic Tenkyoken, but you'll probably expend all your energy just trying to form it. Oh, shit, I'm hopeless, first of all you need to remember that a spell is nothing more than a desire, brought to life through words. In different terms, you have to want it to happen when you say the incantation. I'll teach you the fire spell, the ice, then electricity, by that time you should be able to handle Tenkyoken and more advanced spells to attack. Maybe you'll manage to beat out Kikyo in magic and archery before we're finished. To start," Inuyasha began as he sat down Indian-style motioning for Kagome to do the same. "This is the fireball." Inuyasha said as he held his hand out and a tiny ball of blue flame appeared floating above his hand. Then he threw it at Kagome who, much to her surprise, caught it without being burned. Then Inuyasha grinned as the ball got hotter and hotter until Kagome screamed and threw it into the air. It landed on a weed as the fireball eventually turned red and the weed caught fire. Then the fireball turned blue again and retracted into Inuyasha's hand. "I guess you'll learn not to touch things that you don't understand. This spell is triggered mentally and the more energy you pump into it, the bigger and stronger it'll get. Try and focus your energy into your palm and think about forming it into a fireball." Kagome did as she was told but, nothing happened. "Ok, try again." and she did. This time, sparks flew from her hand. "Excellent. Keep going." Inuyasha instructed her and two hours later she was easily creating them. "Okay, now you must learn to control it. Once you've done that, your fire lessons are complete." This excited Kagome and within the hour, they were playing catch with a blue fireball that Kagome had made. "We'd better find your friends, we've gotta get to your house before it gets too late. Let's see, where they are, oh, here's a computer, let's track their last location. Ah, good, here we go. They're in the kitchen. Computer, teleport to section B4." Inuyasha said as a portal appeared beside the computer. "Come on, we've gotta go before your parents get pissed off." He said as he jumped through the hole. "Okay, okay." Kagome said as she jumped through after him. They both appeared next to a door marked 'kitchen' to find Miroku, Sango, and a lot of dirty plates. "Whoa, guess lunch isn't a problem for you guys. Let's get going back to Kagome's house." He continued as he followed by Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. "Where are we, yes, and portal room." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. "Kagome, while I activate a portal, why don't you show Sango and Miroku your new spell." he suggested. "Yeah, what spell did you learn?" a very curious Sango asked. "Sure." Kagome said as she held out her hand and the blue ball of flame appeared. Then she tossed it to a startled Sango, who, in turn, tossed it back. Kagome tossed it too Miroku, then made it turn red hot. Miroku caught it, screamed, and then threw it into the air. That's when Kagome retracted the fireball into her hand. Inuyasha just broke down laughing as he finished the portal. "Hey, let's go." Inuyasha yelled to the group. "Coming, coming." Miroku mumbled as he jumped through. Soon, everyone was through and sitting at the door of Kagome's house as Kagome unlocked and opened the door. "Come in, please, it's snowing outside." Asami said as they all walked in. "Thanks, how's the old man and the shrine?" Inuyasha asked Asami as he removed his boots. "The shrine had to be torn down, but it's being rebuilt by some other men and father is overseeing the operation. "I think that I'll go out and help so that we might finish before Christmas. How many men are helping?" he asked. "Well, there are currently twenty- eight." she replied. "I see. I need to go, I'll be back for dinner, when do you want to do dinner?" he asked. "Around two hours. It's Ramen so be back soon." "Would you mind if I brought a guest with me, he's little so he won't eat much." Inuyasha commented as he walked out. "I hope that he's back soon." Kagome nodded in agreement with her mother. "Sango, Miroku, would you like to stay for dinner." Asami offered. "Yeah, sure, can I call my dad to tell him." Sango replied and Miroku nodded again. "Okay, I'll make a lot extra.  
  
Inuyasha had just began his walk into the woods. "Hey, brat, get out here." he yelled as a child's face stuck out of a nearby tree. "Yeah jerk." the child replied. "Come with me, I want your help." Inuyasha said as he punched the tree making the child fall out. The kid landed on his feet with ease. "Yeah, why should I?" The boy responded. "I can get you lots of good food..." Inuyasha said as he turned around and started to walk away. ".....But, hey if you don't want any of it, suit yourself." Inuyasha continued to walk away acting oblivious to the child who had caught up until he felt a searing pain in his lower leg. The little brat just kicked him in the shin. "So, changed your mind?" Inuyasha asked as he exited the woods and walked towards the shrine, then entered. "What do you want me to do?" The boy growled again. "You'll see. However, it'll be worth it for the food that you get here." This he said as he guided the boy through the door. "Wow, this is the friend you were talking about!" Asami gasped as she picked the boy up. "How are you going to help Inuyasha." Asami asked the boy in her arms. "Well, I'm not sure how exactly." The boy said as Asami put him down "Your so cute." She continued. "I wouldn't trust him as much as you are. He's quite the deceiver, huh boy." Inuyasha said as he stood up from the spot he was sitting. He just walked up to the boy and glared down at him, "Stop this game, Shippo. It's gone way too far." Inuyasha said. "INUYASHA! How dare you be so mean to this child! I think that you'd deceive us before this boy even could. How dare you be so cruel to this child. He's human and can't take this like demon children. I'm ashamed of you to say that to a human child." Asami scolded, however, it didn't get the desired effect. Both Inuyasha and this Shippo broke out laughing. Inuyasha had to sit down from falling over and still fell onto his back. Shippo was laughing so much that he rolled right off of Asami's lap. "What's so funny!? I'm confused now." Asami commented and Kagome even was confused. Inuyasha was laughing so much that she couldn't get a mental link with him as well. "Damnit Inuyasha stop laughing!" Kagome screamed exasperated. Inuyasha made a sound that sounded kinda like a dog bark and Shippo responded the same way which confused the two onlookers even more. "Shippo, game over, please. This is too funny that they think that.....(fit of laughter)...that you're ........(ditto)........HUMAN! He's a Kitsune pup. I tried to tell you that he was deceiving you. He's a fox Kitsune, he thrives on trickery.......(you get the hint)....... You should have seen how ridiculous you looked when you thought that he was human. Shippo, go back to normal... this should be good." Inuyasha whispered the last part so that only Shippo could hear. At this, a cloud of smoke surrounded Shippo. When it cleared, there was what looked like a cross between a fox and a young boy. "Ma'am, does your house burn wood for heat?" Shippo asked Asami. "No, why?" she asked. Shippo sniffed the air again. "Because something's burning." Asami was in the kitchen in a flash. Inuyasha and Kagome, with Shippo in her arms, walked in after. "This is the next spell that I'll teach you, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he walked up to the burning food. He stretched his arm. Small crystals of ice shot out of his hands. "Ice Wave!" Inuyasha said as crystals poured out of his hands. Within seconds, the fire was out and the stove was covered in what looked like snow. "Oh man, Inuyasha, you might have showed me another spell but now I have to clean this up. Dang, I wonder if it's worth it to learn spells if I have to cause a winter trying it. Not that it wouldn't be cool to cause a slight snowstorm. Man, this could be good, but first, I'd better clean this up." Kagome said as she went to get a cloth. "Inuyasha, you jerk, how long are you going to let this happen? You know that you can........" His voice cut off as Inuyasha brought his fist down on the Kit's head. "Inuyasha, stop being mean to......wait, what can you do?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha looked down at Shippo and something came out of Inuyasha's mouth that sounded like a very disapproving bark. "Damn that brat! It was supposed to be part of your training. You know how you can retract the fire from the Fire Wave spell that I taught you? You can do that here to. The intent was that you'd finally get tired of cleaning it up and try to adapt a more convenient way of cleaning the snow. This damn brat screwed another lesson again!!!" Inuyasha groaned while making sure that his voice lost none of its roughness. That Kitsune would be a fur blanket if he kept this up. "Well," Shippo began. "Your such a jerk! If you'd have told me that you had a lesson plan for Kagome then I wouldn't have messed up! You're so mean and cruel to everyone! Kagome, how can you live with this jerk??!" Shippo yelled giving everyone those puppy dog eyes that begged attention. Kagome finally gave in and hugged him only to get pulled away by her mother into the next room leaving Shippo with Inuyasha. "MOM, Inuyasha was being mean to Shippo. Shippo's just a kid, Inuyasha shouldn't be so mean to the boy." Kagome said as she pulled away from her mothers grasp. "Do you know anything about what you just did!!?" Kagome's mother said as she grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her into the next room. "Good, here they won't hear us..." Kagome's mother began before Kagome interrupted. "He's a demon mom, so's the kid, they can hear you even if you went outside to the other side of town, they can hear you!" Kagome said indignantly. "I don't care!" Asami yelled. "Do you know what you just did?" She continued. "I tried to help a young boy who might have gotten injured by Inuyasha! I tried to act like a mother when there was no guardian present!" Kagome told her mom. "Wrong! That bark sounded very disapproving and Shippo flinched like receiving a punishment. Inuyasha was trying to teach the boy some manners, or that's what it looked like to me." Asami replied to the startled girl. "Mom!" Kagome replied. "That's what parents are for. Inuyasha has no right to be doing that to some kid that he meets!" Kagome continued. "HE IS THE BOY'S GUARDIAN!!! He already explained it to me a long time ago. Shippo is an orphan. His parents were murdered! Inuyasha's trying to teach the boy and you basically taught the kit that he will receive rewards from you for bad behavior towards his new father. You're basically tripping Inuyasha and just leaving him there!"  
  
************************* How will Kagome respond to the news that Inuyasha is raising a young Kitsune. Will Shippo survive Inuyasha taking care of him. Inuyasha's past life will be revealed revealed! All of this in the next chapter of Inu- Yasha V.2!!!! (I know that this is insane but Shippo had to come in somewhere. *************************** A/N: Whew that chapter was way too long for my sanity! I still have trouble believing that my tiny little Palm-Pilot (What I use to write these stories) has enough memory too hold all o' this crap!!! Nyaaa, back to where I should be. I just came up with a great new idea. I will make this fanfic a 'readers-choice' story. In other terms, you choose what happens; of course I won't take all of the ideas due to the fact that I'd probably be on my, what, forth sequel by then!!! Well, here's the plan. You want something to happen in this fic. You just push that little 'review' button and write what you'd like to see along with a basic rating. Oh yeah, this is my first fic. I actually do not mind if you flame me. "One must be informed of one's problems if one is to correct them." -In the famous words of a very tired self. Oh yeah, flames are good because they make great smores (Drooooool!!! Here's you:::: -.-*) Sorry, I'm a bit crazy when I'm tired and am suffering from extreme sleep deprivation. One last thing: Don't blame me if my spelling sucks! It's late and past my point of keeping sanity so I'll leave you alone now and catch my breath so that I can rant about something else, someplace else. Enjoy the story. 


	8. Ice spells and magical snowball fights

"You're kidding me!!! Inuyasha's an adoptive parent!" Kagome screamed. "Actually, not officially. Shippo needed a protector and a substitute parent, so Inuyasha's been getting him food and a forest home so that once he groes up he'll be able to servive on his own. Inuyasha asked me for assistance with raising the young Kitsune. I just never expected that he was who Inuyasha was bringing home. That Kits got his transformation down to a near perfect. I thought that he was a human, maybe a son of one of the workers for the shrine, it really surprised me. Actually, he told me that the reason why he chose me to help was because of the fact that we know demons exist and, he commented that I seemed to do a nice job raising you and Sota." Asami explained to the still stunned Kagome. "Wow, I must admit, that's...um, not what I was expecting. " Kagome said in reply to her mothers shocking revelation. "So, Shippo was just being really rude and Inuyasha was trying to exact proper punishment." Kagome sighed. "Your right, however, maybe trying to bash the Kit's head in is taking it a bit too far." Asami said as she sighed. "Actually mom." Kagome began, "It takes a lot for a demon to feel anything. Inuyasha bashing the Kit in the head probably hurts less than a spanking for a human baby. I really overreacted by thinking of Shippo under human standards, I almost rewarded Shippo for bad actions." Kagome wispered as she sighed regretfully. "Hey, don't worry about it. Shippo wants to give you a present." Inuyasha's voice sounded from the door. "Comming!" Kagome said as she walked out to stop abruptantly ar the window. "Is that snow!!?" Kagome gasped. "Yeah, Shippo felt bad for getting you in trouble, and hey, it's christmas and all, Shippo asked me to teach him the ice spell so it's going to be lightly snowing for around three days, actually, it'll stop around Christmas." Inuyasha explained to the startled girl. They walked outside to see that Shippo had gone into the storage room, grabbed a sled and was dragging it around in the falling snow. "Uhhh, Inuyasha?" Miroku and Sango's voice said from behind them. "It's been an hour since we called our parents, so, uh, if we're going to eat with you then you might want to come on!" "But dinner got ruined in the fire!" Kagome gasped at the thought of having to cook more. "Hey, screw it okay. Come to my place, we can get some dinner there. Asami, GRANDFATHER!" he called trying to get the old man's attention. "Huh!?" the mentioned man gasped as he woke up from his nap. "Are you interested in comming to my place for dinner?" Inuyasha repeated. "Fine, Fine. If Kagome and Asami want to." the man said as he walked up behind Inuyasha. "Okay then! Give me thirty seconds to find something...here we go!" he said as he pulled out what looked like a Palm Pilot but had a strange box attached to the back with a small fold-out antanna. "Lets see, okay. Send message......now!" Inuyasha continued as he hit a few buttons and a purple portal appeared in front of them. "How'd you do that!?" Asami gasped at the vortex. "I have a wireless connection with the computer at my place. It projects a portal here." He explained as Kagome, Miroku, and Sango jumped through. After a bit of reassurence that they woulden't die, the others jumped through. In seconds, they were on a large grassy landscape that looked like a giant garden. "Do you live in a cave or something?" Sota asked as he continued to walk forward even though Inuyasha motioned for everyone to stop walking. He wondered why he should stop when he walked right into something that felt like a wall, then he fell on his butt. He pressed his hand forward and it looked like he was pushing on a wall, but there was nothing there. He leant ageanst it as Inuyasha, not noticing the boy's antics, said a few words and the wall dissapeared sending the boy back to his butt on the ground. When he turned around, he froze. There was a huge castle where there used to be a garden. "Nice place." He murmered as he stood up in complete awe. "Okay, how did this get into your posession? I didn't think that demons had castles or private dimensions." Asami asked the now sighing hanyou. "Where does this sound familiar?" Inuyasha said to Kagome. Two hours later after many demon lord discussions and questions. "Care to come in?" He offered to his very curious guests. Once they were all inside and seated at there table spots, another Inu-youkai walked in. "Hello Inchine, it's been a while. How are you my friend?" Inuyasha asked the demon as everyone got their menus. "Fairly well. With only Myoga here, I don't cook much anymore so I might be a bit rusty. Where were you this past year?" Inchine asked. "Would you believe that Kikyo got me sealed again. God, the dead just refuse to stay dead these days. Personally, the tree was more comfortable than the brick wall that I was attached too for around a year. Oh, these are Kagome, Asami, Her father, and you know about Shippo. They're my guests for dinner. You don't have to go all out with the meal, just the basic." Inuyasha told Inchine. "You mean that Kikyo pinned you before? How old are you anyway?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "Well," he responded, "It depends how you ask." At this Kagome got a little bit pissed off. "What, do we have to say 'please' or something!?" Kagome rather loudly asked the Hanyou. "Woah! That's not what I meant. It depends on you you word it." He continued and Kagome got even more pissed. "FINE! How many wears has it been since the day of your birth!?" The very pissed off girl retorted. "Hmmm, I was born five hundred and sixty seven years ago. However, If you were to ask how many years that I have been actually alive, it would be sixteen. You see, My father created a portal to take you five-hundred years into the future. Only demons of my fathers bloodline can use it. Once my brother decided to go through and terrorize the cities now, I stole the portal's energy and hid it in a well. It just so happens to still exist, it's that nice abandoned well that's on your property is the link between now and fivehundred years in the past. Only I, and anyone that has a certain type of magical power can go through. However, no Miko's from the past can pass through and the only one in this time that can would be Kagome. In all of the years that I've been here, I haven't felt an energy quite like hers, shoot, I bet that, if trained, she could kill demons with evil hearts just by tutching them. That's why they want to kill you so badly, you are now considered a major threat, not to mention that your a friend of mine and that I've got more than a few grudges ageanst me from some very powerful youkai. That's why after this meal, Kagome, you're comming with me and we're going to do some private training. Oh, show your parents the fire spell. The old man would probably be happy to have one of the, if properly trained, one of the most powerful Miko's in existance for a grand doughter." Inuyasha finished his speech as everyone's faces turned to Kagome and jaws dropped. "Everyone, before we finish this conversation, how about we get started on ordering our food. I believe Inchine here is getting a bit impascient. It's a list of what he can make, just ask for anything that looks good to you." And with that, everyone ordered. "Kagome, your Miko side and your Youkai side are anything but at rest with eachother. My mother was a Miko and a princess and my father was one of the most powerful demons in the world. Needless to say, the only time my two sides agree is during battle when the only inten is to kick the other guy's ass. Other than that, I'm living a waging battle inside of myself unless I can keep my powers ballanced. I'm close to being at ballance so I won't die and you're naturally human so it can't kill you, you might feel like you've got a headache or something but the link that that youkai set should keep our bodies in a ballance. Since it's my blood that you got, if you get too angry and are outside my energy range, your Youkai blood will get pissed, Just push the other blood aside and take over. In other terms, you'll transform into a Hanyou, if you get really angry or your life is endangered, you'll transform into a full youkai. It's terrible. Your body isn't made for the energy and emotions of a youkai and you'll probably go on a blood-lusting killing spree that's completely out of your control. I transformed once when I was with two of my only friends. Some youkai smelt me, I'm hated wherever I go by everyone, demons hate me for being half human and same goes for humans. Well. when I was smelt out, the demon was disgusted that two full demons would be within ten feet of me. He killed one of my friends and wounded the other. Having to watch this, I was scared for my life at how easily my friends were cut down, I was only ten, it only took that demon taking one step toward me to send me ofer the edge. I transformed and slaughtered my opponent. However, I coulden't handle the emotions and went around slaughtering everyone who crossed my path for three days until I finally lost consciousness from loss of blood from a wound and transformed back. I coulden't believe myself, I was ststaring at the blood of innocents splashed all over myself. Since then, I've alwayse carried the Tetsusaiga with me since it is built to protect humans, therefor it supresses my youkai blood. That's why, under my concealing spell, I always have the Tetsusaiga strapped to my back. Bit hard trying to look normal sitting back with a sword attached to your back." Inuyasha continued to explain as Inchine brought in the food. "Wow, this is great." Sota said with a full mouth. "I agree, you've outdone yourself Inchine." Inuyasha said and it was the last thing said as everyone dug into their meal. "Okay, anyone for desert or anything?" Inchine asked as he walked into the room with the desert menus and handed them out. "Yes!" everyone said in unison as Inchine just chuckled. "Looks like you brought a hungry crowd with you, Lord Inuyasha." Inchine wispered as he neared the demon lord 'should be'. Inuyasha just chuckled a bit before desert was brought out. "Good, Kagome, would you please come with me and we'll continue your training. Asami, when would you like her back home?" Inuyasha asked the girls mother. "Whenever is fine." was the response. "Could she stay the night? She'll be back in time for school tomarrow and I need it to be dark for her training with the Fire Wave Spell, which you still haven't shown the, Kagome." At this, Kagome held out her hand and a blue flame appeared. She tossed the flame to Sota who was surprised not to be burned. Then she reabsorbed the flame. "Wow! Neat! I need to learn that for my camping trips!" Sota yelled in glee. "Sorry, you need to have special powers to use it. Even if you did, you'd faint from using too much energy before it even took a solid form." Kagome informed her younger brother who soon went off to the castle's gym to play some ball. "hey, could we spend the night too? We really don't have time to get home. Do you have inter-dimensional phone service?" Sango asked the Hanyou. "Nyaa, suffer the wrath of your parents!" Inuyasha joked, "The phones down the hall to the left." And with that, Sango and Miroku headed down the hall. "You never answered, can Kagome stay and I'll have them to school since I have already re-enrolled." Inuyasha asked the two adults left in the room. "Okay. I trust that your not a pervert or anything so I'm not worried. Anyway, you are her brother now." Asami said as she nodded in reply to the question. "Good, care to stay a while longer or anything. It is getting a bit dark in your dimension so you might want to head home." Inuyasha said to Asami and the old man. "I agree, it's almost seven. Sure, Kagome can stay as long as she's at school in time tomarrow." Asami told Inuyahsha as he led them to the portal room and oppened the door. "See that gold door over there? Juat open the door and walk through the vortex to arrive in your living room. Oh yeah, take this." He said as he tossed them a small remote control. "If your in the range of a portal, when you push the red button on that control, the portal will activate and will carry you to the center of this room, from there, you just follow the signs on the doors to get where you want to go. You'll see a glowing spot on the ground where a portal entrance is. Only Miko's and their relatives can see the glowing spots, however, anyone can activate a portal with that control unit. If anyone takes it, tell me, I will have to deactivate it. Do you see that small keyboard and the view screen. When you push the activate button, you'll be prompted to enter a password that must be kept secret. The code for that control is 4231. Bye." he explained as he oppened the door marked 'Higurashi Residence' and they walked in. Then Inuyasha closed the door and noticed that Miroku and Sango were standing behind Kagome. "hey, how much did you hear about the remote controls you two?" He asked the two. "Pretty much everything." Was their response. "Good, then these are yours." he said as he tossed them both a control unit. "Miroku, your code is 1342. Sango, yours is 9087. You already heard how to use them. Now, If you'll all follow me, I have a gift for you two, Miroku and Sango. And with that the four left down a hallway. Inuyasha lit his way using a ball of fire, so Kagome did the same and tossed two to the others. They walked up to a door labeled 'weaponry' and Inuyasha let everyone in. Everyone but Inuyasha froze. This room was filled with everything from swords to scope rifles. Inuyasha picked up a sash from a shelf and tied it around his weist. The sash had five loops in it. One was taken up by something that looked like a light saber in the Star Wars movies. Inuyasha grabbed a sword off the wall that looked a lot like the Tetsusaiga but didn't have a warn handle. He attached the Tutsusaiga and the regular sword to his left side on his sash and attached the 'Lightsaber thingie' to the right side of his sash. Then he walked over to the wall and grabbed a huge boomerang with a strap on it and a golden staff with gold rings on the top decoration. "Miroku, Sango. These belonged to some friends of mine who died in the battle ageanst Naraku. Actually, it's only fair to inform you that you two are their reincarnations. They even have the same names as you do. I thin k that these could work best in your hands." Inuyasha informed the two as they inspected their new weapons. "Oh, there's also Kirara. She's a fire-cat youkai who was the past Sango's retainer." He continued then he bellowed, "KIRARA!" A small, two tailed, cat walked in that had odd markings on her face. Her eyes were a blood-red with dark blue slits for puppils. "Sango, this is Kirara. Kirara, say hello to your new master, or, should I say, your old master reborn." Inuyasha said to the cat before it jumped into Sango's arms. Kirara meowed happily then purred as she snuggled closer to Sango. "I feel like I know her from someplace." Sango said, more to herself, although it came out aloud. "You seem so familiar." She continued to muse until Inuyasha inturrupted her thoughts. "Hey, why don't you and Miroku head out into the garden for a while. The sun starts to set here at nine so be in by then." He said to the two in front of him, then he turned to Kagome. "Come on. We've got a lot to do and so little time to do it in. If things go smoothly, you'll have ice and a bit of thnder spells under your belt for your training. After that, we'll work on the Tenkyoken." he continued as he led her to one of the towers. "Inuyasha, am I a reincarnation of someone you knew?" Kagome asked as they walked into a room that looked like a moden-day gym. "Actually," Inuyasha responded, "That's one of the main reasons that I brought you here. You are, as hard as it is to believe, Kikyo's reincarnation." "What! How, she was alive when she attacked you at the school. How can there be two of the same soul?!" A very shocked Kagome screamed. "You're right, there can't be two of the same soul. According to Myoga, you've only got ninety percent of a soul. Kikyo's copy has the other ten percent." "But I'm not like that, am I? Will I be in the future?" "No. Kikyo used to be a very nice woman. Actually, I thought that I loved her. She was the Miko of a nearby village and was in charge of the Sacred Jewel. The jewel would be purified if used by a demon for a noble cause. I was willing to make it transform me into a full human so that the jewel would be gone and I could be with Kikyo. However, the day that she was supposed to bring me the jewel, Naraku, disguised as me, came to her and mortally wounded her. Then he took the jewel to the village, put it back in the shrine, then came to me under the disguise of Kikyo. He fired three arrows at me and tricked me into believing that Kikyo had betrayed me. I thought that she might use the jewel and tarnish it's curren pureness. I ran to the village where the wounded Kikyo was and tried to get the jewel from the shrine. The real Kikyo had the villagers attack me, believing that I was trying to steal the jewel. Let's just say that a few huts were destroyed by me, so I now can add 'terrorizing a village' to my resume. I got the jewel and ran. I was in the woods when I heard Kikyo behind me. She had an arrow armed and was aiming it at me. She told me to die and fired it. It pierced my heart and pinned me to a tree, that very sacred tree in your yard. I lost the jewel and my soul was sealed. Kikyo, unknown to me, later died of the wound caused by Naraku, believing herself betrayed and tricked. Her body was in no condition to cast spells so the spell only partially worked. I was sealed in suspended animation for fifty years before I managed to break free. That's when I learned about Kikyo's death. Later, an ogress named Orasue desecrated Kikyo's grave and stole her remains. She used those remains, along with her dark magic, to create a copy of Kikyo. She tried to kill me for betraying her when her soul started to erupt out of her body. That soul was what was keeping her alive, but the hatred for me stayed and kept her alive. as Orasue said before Kikyo killed her, the once pure maiden has become a shell kept alive only by her hate for me. That hate was around ten percent of her soul so the part that erupted out of her was reincarnated into you. Kikyo now knows that I didn't betray her, however, since a soul is not ment to be brought back like that, she can't remove the hat that she felt when she died. She knows I'm innocent but she can't remove the thoughts of betrayel from when she died. It's not her fault that she's forced to live like this. That's why I want to kill Naraku, it should put her soul to rest. I got back the jewel and escaped to the future and spent a year or so here to learn human customs before I enrolled in the school where you met me." Inuyasha finished his story. All that Kagome could say was 'Wow.' On this note, Kagome started her lessons on how to perform the Ice Wave spell. Within the hour, Kagome had made an unnatural winter within the gym with around a foot of snow and even an ice-rink in one corner. Inuyasha extuinguished the fire places in the gym and lit them with his blue flame that didn't release until commanded to. The two left the gym and went to get on some warmer clothes from Inuyasha's living quarters (Kagome wore some of Inuyasha's mother's winter clothes), then headed outside to get Miroku and Sango and ducked just in time to avoid being hit with an abnormally large boomerang. "Ahhhh!!! Watch where you're swinging that thing!!!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha pulled her to the ground to stop her from being decapitated on ly to have it hit him in the back of the head and send him flying to the ground on its return trip. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku walked up to the grounded hanyou who just stood up, dusted himself off, informed them of their temporary 'winter-wonderland' in the gym and left. However the three onlookers noticed that his normally silver/white hair had a hint of crimson to it and that there was a definate lump where the hit was. "Ouch..." was all Shippo said as they headed to the gym. After showing the others where the gym was, Kagome headed up to Inuyasha's living quarters which was the direction that he was going. Apon arrival, she knocked at the door but got no answer so she slowly walked in. She could hear water from the bathroom so she walked over to see how Inuyasha's head was. She knocked. "Come in." Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice. She did as she said and prayed that Inuyasha wasn't in the shower or anything like that, but he had told her mom that he woulden't do something like that, so she walked in and stared at the sight that greeted her. Inuyasha had his inner and outer yukata off and they were tossed on the floor. He had his hair tossed over his shoulders with it dipped in the sink. "Damn white hair! Stains so easily!" She heard him curse under his breath. "Hey, want some help?" She asked him. "Naa, I've almost got it. Blood on white hair were not meant to combine." He said as he stood up, tossed his white hair back to it's usual position then dropped the rest of his concealing spell revealing his true form once again. Then he grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his wet hair, then tied on his yukatas where they used to be before turning to her. "Why aren't you with the others?" He asked her. "I was curious how your head was. It looked like it really hurt a lot so I came to see how you were doing." "Oh, hurts, yes. problem, no. I'm a demon, it takes more than that to hurt me a lot." Inuyasha said as he walked over to kagome and put one of his arms an her shoulders. "However, that boomerang is made of demon bone so it can, if used corectly, cut anything in it's path apart. I just hope that once she learns to through that thing properly that she has good aim. I'm gonna have one heck of a headache if she dosen't have good aim. i wonder if being the reincarnation of a demon huntress will give you all of their powers, if so, she'll be throwing beams around in no time. Nothing that can match the Tenkyoken or Sekeha Tenkyoken, heaven forbid, but enough to hurt. You'll be able to melt almost anything once you master the fire spell. You'll also be able to turn things to ice and make ice in differant forms. Watch this." he said as walkedtoward a large stone wall. "Fire Wall!" he yelled as he outstretched his arm and a solid wall of fire erupted out of his hand and hit the stone wall then dissaprared. Then he pointed his hand ot the ground and yelled, "Ice Beam!" and a beam of ice shot out of his hand. The ice formed a spear on the ground which Inuyasha picked up, threw, then melted with a Fire Beam spell. "That's what you'll be able to do shortly." he said ad he lowered his smoking palm. "Wow. Can I try to do that Ice Beam spell to make things in the gym." The excited girl beside him asked. "Sure, but don't aim at a human while firing it off. That ice can stop someone's heart, not to mention that if you mess up, you might end up sending an icicle through someone. First though, I want you to train with it on me first before you go to making things. Two hours later, Kagome walked into the gym. "Inuyasha and I haave a great idea. Let's have a snowball fight. We can use Ice Spells to make forts and snowballs. So, do ya wanna'?" Kagome asked the people in the gym who were drinking hot-kokoa that Inchine gave them. "Yeah! That sounds fun. How about Me and Kagome vs. Miroku and Inuyasha. That way we both have ice spell users." Sango happily yelled. "I just got an idea. Let's add a bit of a terrain. ICE WAVE!!!" Inuyasha yelled the last part as spikes of clear ice erupted from the ground. Then Kagome and Inuyasha went to seperate sides of the gym and made walled forts for the home bases. "Good, we're ready to go." Both said at once when two identicle forts were complete. "The rules." Inuyasha began, "Are very simple. This is a simple two-on-two style game. Snow can be made into anything. No outside weapons. Only spells can be used. I will only use my Tenkyoken to form a shield to block. The line of melted snow is the divider line, no one can cross it. Shippo, the line please." And at that, Shippo used a fire spell to melt a line of snow between the two forts. Inuyasha unclipped his weapons sash and hung it on the wall, Sango and Miroku did the same to their items and then, the two teams ran to their bases. Both spell users created a pile of snowballs and the game was on. Kagome found out the hard way that Inuyasha was very good at throwing from long distances so it was a very good idea not to taunt him that he can't hit you. Kagome found out that she could hit moving targets quite well and that she was enjoying this more than her brother ever could. 'must be the demon's love for a good challenge.' she mused as she chucked a snowball at Inuyasha's head. He managed to duck although, he was distracted from watching where he was running and ran clear into an ice spike and being knocked, temporarely, out cold. The ice spike shattered under the impact and Inuyasha's form was pelted with snowballs untill he got up and ran behind his wall, covered in snow from the girls' attack. That's when an idea hit him. "Ice Storm!" his voice echoed as harsh wind and tons of snow billowed around the room like a terrible snow storm. Then he held his arms into the air and shot beams of ice above the girls' fort. "He's planning something. I can't tell what he's doing, but I can faintly hear the sound of ice beams......Do you hear something Sango. Something sounds like it's falling." Kagome siad as she lookedup where the sound was comming from. "AAAIIIII!!!!" She screamed as she saw a huge pile of snow falling towards them. "Hit the deck!" she screamed as both girls hugged the ground and the mountain of snow fell on top of them. (Miroku and Inuyasha -.-*) "I thought that that part of her lesson plan was to use the fire spell before the snow hit them." Miroku said as he recovered from his laughs. Just as this was said, a wave of heat pulsed through the gym, melting all of the snow instantly. Kagome was standing there glaring at Inuyasha within what looked like a fireball. "Inuyasha, why is Kagome in a fireball?" Miroku asked. "No idea in hell. She looks like she's learned to surround herself using the Fire Wave technique. Let's see." He said as he pulsed a small Icicle in Kagome's direction. It melted ten feet before Kagome. "Ouch, that's hotter than I thought. She's pissed now. However, I must commend her on her use of attacks. Too bad it's not her doing. She got pissed off which triggered her youkai blood so now she's acting as if she's posessed with her true form in dormant. Just give her a few minutes." Inuyasha said and, as if on que, the fire around Kagome died and she collapsed from over- use of energy. "I'll carry her to her room for the night, then I'll show you your rooms. Breakfast is at six, Inchine will send you all a wake-up call at five-thirty. Sleep in, whatever, just be ready in time for school. I'm going to go get your school supplies from your houses. It's eleven twenty so you'd best get to bed quickly. Actually, use your remote to portal yorselves to your rooms. The spare rooms are in section 1D. Telaport there and choose a room. Then he walked off with Kagome in his arms as he led her to his living quarters. Kagome was awake but out of it when he laid her in his bed. Then he covered her up and went into the bathroom only to come out with some red- tinted water. "Kagome, you awake? I know that you are, I can hear your breathing differance between now and when you were out cold." He taunted her before she sat up and nearly fell off the bed from lack of ballence. "Huh? Why can't I sit without falling!" She gasped groggily as she nearly fell over again. "Kagome, drink this water. It will replenish your energy." He explained as he poured some into a small cup that he handed to the girl who was just trying to sit up right. "Inuyasha, I need my hands just to keep from falling.....I can't drink anything." The girl moaned as if half asleep. "Here." he said as he sat behind her as she fell backward. "I'll hold you, you drink that or else you'll be acting like your drunk for the rest of the night and most of tomarrow until you regain all of your energy." he said as he held her up by her shoulders as she drank the water. Within seconds of her first sip, Kagome's senses seemed to jump back to normal and she felt some of her power return. In five minutes, Kagome was at her best. "Woah, that stuff really works. What is it?" She asked as she layed ageanst his chest from exhaustian. She might have regained energy, but it was still eleven thirty and she was tired. "It's water with liquid energy mixed into it. My father made that before he died and he took the recipe on how to make it with him to the grave. "Get some sleep. You'll need it for tomarrow...." he began but stopped when he noticed that the girl was asleep. He pulled the blanket over her then rested his back on the head-boar. 'Feels nice.' Inuyasha mused as he watched the sleeping girl. 'She really is beautiful when she's in such a calm state........WOAH!!! Where the hell did that come from. Damn, I'm getting to be worse than the Miroku from my time was.' He felt like crying at the memory of his dead friends, but hey, at least he had their reincarnations and the new Miroku wasn't a perverted monk. 'They were great friends. "Damnit. I'm going soft..." he murmered before he let the blackness of sleep claim his body. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ It was six in the morning when Inuyasha woke up. Kagome was still asleep with her head on his lap. There was a muffled sound from the main door to the hall. It sounded offly like, 'Giggles? Inuyasha thought. Who would be giggling? I'm alone except for Kagome, Inchine........' "MIROKU! SANGO! YOUR BOTH DEAD!" He bellowed before there were loud footsteps of running down the halls comming from beyond the door. "Hnn?" Kagome moaned at the loud noise that woke her up. She snuggled a bit closer to her pillow, or what she thought was, then she noticed that her pillow seemed to have it's own heat and that it was a bit hard. "Yipes!" She gasped as she opppened her eyes to see Inuyasha staring back at her. "Care to get off me? I'd rather not push you, you'll be in pain for a long time. I coul have lifted you off me, but you'd probably yell 'PERVERT' at me, so that wasn't an option either, so I just left you there. Too bad Sango and Miroku think that we're up to something that is rather perverted. Damn, that boy is more like his old form than he knows! What's worse, Sango, the one who alwayse slappped the old Miroku senseless for his perverted thoughts, is now just as bad! Ahh well, some things never change, except that keyhole in that door facing the bed which is about to change a lot. I'm going shopping for a new doorknob later." And Kagome could just giggle at the ranting Hanyou, then it dawned on her, SHE WAS LAYING ON HIS LAP!!! She darted off blushing madly. "Sorry, Sorry!" She gasped at the shocked half demon. Luckily for the two, the breakfast bell sounded and they headed down to eat until their raging blushes died down. "I vote wait a bit. Inchine will understand. If we go down there like our faces are, Sango and Miroku's hentai minds will go into overdrive, screw that, they'll kick in the afterburners!" The boy wispered so that nobody could hear. "I second that." was Kagome's redsponse. "So, did you two have a nice night.......together." Miroku teased the two. "Yeah actually, you perverte monk-in-training. You're more like your previous form than I care to let you know. Oh yeah, Sango," he motioned to the girl who was trying to eat calmly and hopefully, not be noticed, "You, the girl who would slap his lights out in your older form, is now almost as bad! I, using the power invested in me as a demon," he said trying to sound regal and powerful..."Completely hopeless." He finished in his usual tone. "Screw the conversation, what's for breakfast." Inuyasha said as he walked up to the table. Within the hour, everyone had their school supplies and they were in the portal room. Inuyasha had the Tetsusaiga strapped to his back, concealed by his spell. He opted to go with a form that looked just like him, except his demon features were gone and his hair was black. "That should do." he said as the computer activated the new portal which would lead them to the alley beside the school. With those thoughts, they jumped through the portal and landed in the alley. "Okay. I'll register in. Kagome, you come with me acting like you're helping me, you two perverts, head to your classes." he explained the plan to them, then went they're seperate ways. Kagome led a, seemingly confused, boy to the office. "Can I register into this school." Inuyasha asked and after an hour of lying and false explanations, Inuyasha and Kagome arrived in time for their second class (since they completely missed their first one). "Convenient how Sango, Miroku, you and I all have the same schedule plans, eh Kago." he wispered in a teasing woice. "Shut up! And don't call me Kago, I hat that......Inu!" she said as she bopped him on the head. "Feh, whatever.....Kago." He wispered again. And how ironic it was that Inuyasha stayed away from Kagome until lunch time. "Hey Inuyasha, do you want to join any clubs. You never even got to try archery last time." Kagome sugested which earned her a few confused looks from passing students. "feh." was her response and she took it as a sure, so she grabbid his arm and led him through the crowds. Ami, Yuka and Hojo were at the registration table as well. "Great. Soccer and basketball have open spaces." Inuyasha heard Hojo mutter as he filled out his own card for Archery, Fencing, and Basketball. "Hey Hojo. What sports are you entering in?" Kagome asked. "Oh. I'm in basketball and soccer and might try fencing. It sounds easy to swing a metal pole around and wack somebody with it. (Oh yeah, Hojo isn't head-over-heels for Kagome.......yet!). "Oh, Inuyasha is in basketball and fencing too. Maybe you guys could practice sometime." Kagome sugested to the boys who just looked at each other, then thrust his hand out to shake Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha did the same, although slightly stunned at these strange human 'rituals'. "My names Hojo, what's yours?" Hajo greeted Inuyasha once they stopped shaking hands. "Name's Inuyasha. So, have you fenced before?" Inuyasha asked (you think that they're hitting it off pretty well, can you say rivals in more than one desire! I hope so, I don't have a demons nose but I sure can smell a conflict brewing!!!). "No, I think that it should be easy though. I alwayse have been fairly quick, so that should help." Hojo told the new boy. "Hey, when's the first meet." Inuyasha asked Hojo. "That's why I'm signing up. The first practice is tomarrow, the first competition is in three days. Are you new with swords too?" Hojo asked. "No, I'm very familiar with them. Why don't you come over to the Higurashi shrine after school, if it's allright with Kagome." Kagome nodded and Hojo looked a bit angry. "Why at Kagome's house. Why not your house or my house." Hojo said sounding a bit angry. "Oh, I'm living at the shrine for a while." Inuyasha explained as he punched himself on the top of his head. "Oh, sorry." Hojo said. "The Higurashi shrine, four o'clock, sound good." inuyasha sugested. "Sure." was the reply. Kagome invited Yuka and Ami to watch as well, they said yes just as the bell to resume classes went off. "Well, lunch got screwed." Inuyasha murmered and Hojo nodded sagely in agreement before walking off to their classes. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ It was three o'clock and school had just ended. Ami and Yuka walked home with Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Hojo was going to show up at four. They looked much like a big gang of teens, except that their backpacks said otherwise. They had used Kagome's cell phone to call all of their parents whom agreed that it was fine since Kagome's guardians were around to watch them. Inuyasha ran ahead (human speed 'till out of sight, then boost to demonic speed). He arrived at the house then activated a portal to get him to his castle. He shot to the weaponry room, grabbed his weapon sash with his other sword on it and the 'lightsaber' thingie, then went back to the shrine. He telaported into the living room and nearly gasped when he noticed that he'd been followed, but they haden't seen his portals to exit or return. "There you are." Yuka and ami said when they noticed Inuyasha. "Where are the others?" he asked them. "They'll catch up." ami said as Inuyasha climbed the stairs. "I've gotta change." Inuyasha told them as he continued his climb. When he came down, he was wearing his red fighting outfit which made Yuka gasp. "Wasn't that other kid who died, didn't he wear that!?" She asked the girls and Miroku who had just arrived a few moments prior. "Yeah, but he's dead. Must have started something." Miroku commented slyly. "Hey, where'd you get that outfit?" Ami asked Inuyasha as he tied the weapon sash around his weist, which was mysteriously devoid of 'lightsaber' like utinsils. He sheethed the Tetsusaiga and the other sword on his left side. "My father gave it to me." was Inuyasha's reply. "Hey, want any drinks. There's coke, lemonade, water.....pick one." Kagome said to her friends. Everyone told her what they wanted and sat down. "So, Inuyasha, are you good with a sword? I don't know anybody who has items like that, much less a teen." Yuka asked the mentioned boy. "Yeah, I'm pretty good with blades. They're a hobby of mine. Just don't get on my bad side when these are out." Inuyasha explained to the girls as he finished his lemonade. He pulled out his regular sword. "Well my friend, looks like your in need of a desperate sharpening." He said as he walked outside. "Does he alwayse talk to his swords?" Ami asked Kagome. "No, his parents died when he was five and he just came to live with us. He's a really nice guy once you get past the fact that he's got a gruff attitude towards newcommers. He's been on his own for so long that he dosen't know whom he can trust. Once your past that, he's a great guy." Kagome explained. "He didn't seam mean at all earlier." Yuka questioned the girl. "Would you be mean if there were adults around that think that they own the world?" Kagome questioned the girl back. "No, it makes sense. Where did he live before he came here?" Yuka answered only to ask another question. "I don't know, it's like he can't remember." Kagome quickly made up a reasonable story. "Too bad. He's really cute though. My kinda guy." Yuka said as she walked outside in the direction that Inuyasha went. "She's in for it now. I should have warned Inuyasha that Yuka was a big flirt. She's gonna end up with inuyasha swiping at her with his sword then stop it centameters in front of her face, then dash away while she's stunned, or at least that's how things went when he first met me." Kagome said as she sighed and counted down from three. When she reached zero, as if on que, there was a sound of a sword slicing through the air, a scream, and a few moments later, a Shocked looking Inuyasha walked in with Yuka in his arms who was out cold. Inuyasha laid her on the couch before turning abruptantly toward Kagome. "You could have warned me that I was dealing with the flirt queen of the mid-west. I would have been on guard and gotten away when I first heard her before she first saw me. That was very cruel......Kago." he finished in a sly tone. "Dang it Don't call me that!!!" a very pissed off Kagome screached. "Feh, Whatever...." he was about to say Kago but she beat him to it. "Got that.....Inu!" Damn, outdone again." was her response from him and he didn't look all too pleased. This was what Hojo saw when he walked in. "Hey guys....." his voice trailed off as he was met by glares from Inuyasha and Kagome. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: I feel bad for Hojo. I'll hate him later for being in'la-la land' over Kagome. Well, as of the moment, he's got a pissed off hanyou and girl with youkai power, both glaring daggers at him. Let's see what happens. 


	9. Training and escaping flirts!

"Ooh. Poor guy chose a bad time to enter the room." Ami sighed at Hojo's bad luck. However, both Inuyasha and Kagome went back to normal once they registered who it was. "Ohh, he got lucky that time. Inuyasha probably would have made sushi out of him." Ami joked while Kagome waved her fist around towards the girl in a way that could only be described as scary. "Let's go." Hojo suggested and both boys walked off. Inuyasha drew his katena (not the Tetsusaiga) and started stabbing and slicing at the air with absolutely no mercy. Hojo just stood there, slightly shocked since he'd only seen a couple adults with this kinda technique. "yo! Earth to Hojo....Wake up call." Inuyasha taunted as he brought his sword down and stabbed it into the ground. "Are you just going to stand there? We've got work to do." He said as he tossed Hojo a sword like the fencing swords that were used, he grabbed one himself. "Want to warm up first. We both might need it." Hojo said as he sighed 'Maybe training with Inuyasha was a bad idea. I don't think that I'll survive tonight.' he thought wearily as Inuyasha gave him his answer. "No." With that, the beating began. Hojo received a few bruises, but nothing major. The girls watched as Hojo went from the victim of overkill to being able to block and attack a little. It was obvious to Kagome that Inuyasha was going easy on Hojo because while Hojo was panting, Inuyasha was smiling. By the time Hojo left, he was exhausted to the point of having to limp away. Inuyasha was actually hit once, fair-and-square. There were a few 'lets' but one hit on a demon is pretty good. "Bye." Hojo said as he started to limp away. Inuyasha sighed, "Guess I went a bit hard on the poor guy." He mumbled. The other girls and Miroku were going to stay for dinner. "Hey, Kagome, I think that I'd better introduce Hojo-boy to a set of spinning wheels. See ya soon." Inuyasha said as he walked towards the garage.  
  
****Flashback**************  
  
"What the hell!?" Inuyasha gasped as Inuyasha was tossed a letter from Asami. "You'll be entering drivers Ed on Monday. Enjoy!" Asami said as she walked away leaving a much dumfounded Inuyasha and a normal Kagome in the living room. "I give up on your mom. I wish that she'd warn me about these kinds of things!" Inuyasha groaned as he flopped down on the couch, letting his concealing spell fall in the process. "It takes too much energy to keep that crappy thing up." Inuyasha grumbled after the spell was down.  
  
(As of three months later (I'm just shortening the time because the actual time couldn't possibly have passed by this point) Inuyasha had his own car.)He used a type of spell to make it appear and it feeds off of his energy so that it never needs gas.)  
  
********End Flashback*******  
  
A few moments later, a bright red convertible (Sorry, I couldn't pass it up to have Inuyasha's ling hair waving in the faces of the people in the back seat) pulled out "Eh, Hojo, hop in. I'll drive you home." Inuyasha yelled as he stopped beside the boy. "Wow, nice car. Thanks." He said as he tossed his backpack into the trunk and got into the car. Within the half-hour, Hojo was dropped off and Inuyasha was back pulling into the garage. "Hey Inuyasha!" The boy heard Kagome's voice as he swung himself over the door (couldn't pass that up either. This is you: -.-* 'Whatever you say...). "The girls are going to sleep over tonight so I'm going to be sleeping down in the living room. Miroku had to leave early though." Kagome said as she walked into the house. "Want to watch TV with us." She offered as they walked into a room full of sleeping-bags. "Wow, girls sure do settle in fast." Inuyasha said as he stepped over girl's sleeping bags leading to the couch. "One second you can walk, the next second you have to grow wings just to be able to move around....women and their sleepovers." Inuyasha grumbled as he tripped over Ami's leg and started to fall. The problem was that his instinct kicked in just as all eyes turned to him to see what the commotion was, however, it was too late. Inuyasha twisted in mid air with his arms stretched out and landed gracefully on his hands and feet, he slid a few inches on the tile floor but kept his balance. "How'd you do that." Ami gasped as her jaw hit the ground, which was only a few inches from her face due to the fact that she was lying on the ground. "I'm in...errr....gymnastics! I train myself." He quickly thought up an excuse. "No." was Ami's reply, "I was referring to the fact that your hair turned white for a split second before you fell." "Huh?" Inuyasha said until he realized that his concealing spell must had slipped in his attempt to catch himself. "Oh, that. It's an effect caused from his shampoo and the light from the lamp. It's neat, huh?" Kagome quickly explained while Ami still looked suspicious. "What was I thinking." Ami muttered as she mentally berated herself. "People can't change their hair." Ami said as she went back to watching the TV. *Thanks.* Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice in her head as he sat down against the couch, between two girls (Kagome and Yuka), crossed his arms in his Yukata's sleeves and crossed his legs in an 'Indian' style manner. He bowed his hid with his eyes closed and his (currently black) bangs covered all that they could see of his face. A few of the girls turned around to examine the boy's strange antics, then went back to the movie. Two hours later, all of the girls were climbing into their sleeping bags. "He's still sitting there like that. What's up with him?" Ami asked Kagome. "Don't know, he must be asleep." Kagome lied knowing that Inuyasha could sit like that for hours on end without a problem. "Just leave him. He's not a pervert like some other boys so it's not a problem." Kagome told the girls as she climbed into her sleeping bag. She tossed the boy a blanket, which landed beside him, incase he got cold and laid down for sleep. She got back up to try and grab the Tetsusaiga and the other sword from Inuyasha's lap. *Leave them. I have a feeling that they'll be required for later. I smell something that I don't like.* Inuyasha voice said in her head. *If you say so.* was the reply that he got. Four hours and fifteen minutes later, Kagome was woken up by the sound of the Tetsusaiga transforming, then their was a sound of a blade cutting through the air and a single scream that sounded as if it were coming from the woods and everything went back to being quiet. A few minutes later, Inuyasha walked back into the room, sat down in the same position, and didn't move again. Ami woke up first. She glanced at the clock and it read 5:00 AM. "Man. I hate it when my brain just doesn't accept 'sleep in till I have to get up for school' for an answer." She whispered to herself so that nobody else, awake or not, couldn't hear. "Try to get some more sleep." A voice behind her commanded. She turned around, the voice sounded like Inuyasha's yet, he hadn't moved an inch. "You'll screw up at school if you don't get any sleep. I've been awake for the past three hours so don't feel like you're the only one." Inuyasha continued as he tilted his head up, then opened his, currently dark purple, nearly black, eyes. "You don't understand what I said....Wait a minute, you heard me!?" Ami gasped under her breath. "It's quiet in here, you might as well have screamed it." Inuyasha groaned as he got up although he didn't get stiff from sitting like that for hours. Inuyasha noticed this and stretched as he'd seen Kagome do when she was first waking up, just so that he didn't get any suspicions from the girl. "Come on. Since you can't sleep, you can help me get breakfast ready." Inuyasha said as he looked at his obstacle course out to the kitchen. Ami walked into the kitchen and nobody was awake so Inuyasha simply jumped over the group and continued on as though nothing had happened. When he got into the Kitchen, Ami was sitting in the exact same position as Inuyasha had been in the night before. She jumped up at the sight of him. "How can you sit like that!? It hurts a lot to sit like that just for a minute, how can you do it for hours?" Ami moaned as she rubbed her sides. "And here I was thinking women were more flexible than men." She continued to rub her sides. "Sit down. I'll get breakfast going." Inuyasha commanded the girl as he gently pushed her to the table then turned on the stove. 'Thank God Kagome taught me how to cook these things.' Inuyasha said to himself as he flipped the last pancake over onto a plate then turned off the stove. "Let's go wake up the lazy bones. They'll be overly pissed off if we don't wake them for breakfast and I don't want to be anywhere near Kagome when she's suffering from food deprivation." Inuyasha whispered slyly to the girl as he picked up a frying pan. "I always wanted to do this to a crowd of sleeping girls." Inuyasha continued to whisper in that voice that almost scared Ami as he walked into the room where everyone was sleeping. Ami followed but almost fainted at the sight. Inuyasha was standing in the center of the crowd, he unsheathed his regular sword and held out the frying pan, and then he smashed the flat edge of the blade against the bottom of the pan three times before running out with all the others chasing after him like wolves after a rabbit. Then they (the girls) stopped when they saw the breakfast that Inuyasha had cooked up. "Food!" They all yelled as they ran around to their spots around the table. "Inuyasha, can I have a knife, I'm gonna cut these pancakes into bite-size strips so that we can eat them easier." Kagome said as she turned to her 'brother.' "My pleasure, can I have a clear path to the pancakes!" Inuyasha bellowed so loud that the table almost shook. Everyone made a path to the breakfast as Inuyasha reached into the utensil drawer. When he pulled his hand out, he had a knife in between each of his five fingers. He pulled them back in front of his face, then he flung them at the breakfast. They flew like spinning silver wheels of death right through the pancake pile before landing neatly on the table in a row. The pancakes looked perfectly normal. "I think you missed." Kagome joked just before the pancake pile fell apart like five pillars. Everyone clapped at Inuyasha's trick and he bowed before grabbing one of the sticks and leaving Kagome grumbling about something that sounded like 'showoffs'. Inuyasha hopped into his car as the others did the same. Inuyasha was going to drive them to school today since Kagome's mom was busy. They were on the road with Sango grumbling about how Inuyasha's hair kept whipping her face. "Damn! Don't pull the hair Sango. Damn, I'll put the top up!" Inuyasha yelled after Sango grabbed a fistful of his black hair and pulled it, really hard. Inuyasha had gasped in pain before nearly driving straight into a lamp-post. Inuyasha quickly put the top up to stop his waving hair so that Sango couldn't grab it. When Inuyasha pulled into the school parking lot, they were fifteen minutes early. Inuyasha locked the car and everyone got their backpack then headed inside. "Oh CRAP!!!" Inuyasha gasped when he laid eyes on Kikyo. "I'm gonna have to deal with this wench again!" Inuyasha groaned as Kikyo saw him with a girl other than herself. She instantly walked over and pushed the other girls away as Inuyasha smirked. 'How should I kill her, claws, sword, no, the Tetsusaiga can't harm humans.' Inuyasha mused to himself while Kikyo took the smirk as one of satisfaction about being away from the others. "Hi, my names Kikyo." she said in a very flirtatious tone. Yeah, umm, Kikyo, I was talking to Kagome. Why are you such a flirt." Inuyasha said as he walked right past the girl. Kikyo quickly caught up with him as Inuyasha smirked again. "Persistent, aren't we? Come here, I need to tell you something." He said to Kikyo as she stepped closer and Inuyasha put his mouth near her ear. "STAY AWAY FROM MEEE!!!" Inuyasha bellowed into Kikyo's ear. The girl was so stunned that she fell right on her butt. He just walked up to Kagome and continued their conversation as Kikyo stood up fuming. 'He can't choose another girl over me. He's the hottest guy I've ever seen and he'll be quite the catch if I can get him. I'll show all those other girls how to get a real man the right way.' She thought as the teacher walked in. 'There's always lunch under romantic trees privately, without Kagame or whatever the hell her name is.' Then the teacher started rambling on about formulas and uses and many other crappy things that nobody in their right mind gave a crap about. Phys-ed class was right before lunch and the class was going to play basketball. *Hnnn, get to try out one of the sports I signed up for.* Inuyasha's voice echoed through Kagome's head while they both were in the 'girl' and 'boy' locker rooms (They're next to each other so Inuyasha and Kagome can still speak through telepathy). *Yeah, just watch where you draw the line between human and, errr, not so human.* Kagome's voice said in Inuyasha's head as he walked out of the 'boy' locker room. He grabbed the basketball, since he was the second one out of the locker room, and started shooting some free throws. Then he backed up and shot a three- pointer as if it was nothing, he did this just as Kagome and Sango stepped out of the 'girl' locker room and Kagome promptly dropped her shoes which she was going to put on as she talked to Sango. "Didn't you tell him to watch the powers?" Sango whispered to her friend, while temporarily forgetting about a certain boy's excellent hearing. Inuyasha smirked as he caught this statement and decided to have a little bit of fun. He threw the ball as hard as a human could and watched it zoom right in front of Kagome and Sango's faces. They both glared at him, he shrugged as if nothing happened, and then most of the other kids were out of the locker rooms and class started. The teacher told them that they'd have to run five laps around the gym and started the timer to mark the students times (basic concept to see if you're improving). The students followed and Inuyasha stayed behind the main pack. *I don't know how fast a normal human can run so I'll just stay behind too see how fast you humans go.* Inuyasha told Kagome through their link. In five minutes, it was all done. "I'm a bit surprised." The teacher commented as everyone except Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku slumped down in exhaustion after having to run the course three times. "I'm forgetting about Basketball for today and we're going to work on warm-ups. I want twenty pushups from everyone and then I want sit-ups." The teacher instructed as the class set off to completing their task at hand. In ten minutes, again, all but the previously listed group, nearly fell to the ground. "All right, now we're trying one-on-one racing for three laps around the gym. Our first group will be, uhhh, never mind the one-on-one, if you're standing, get to the line." The teacher instructed the group as she pointed to a line on the gym floor. Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha did as they were instructed. I want you all to run as fast as you can for this race....Ready....GO!" The teacher yelled as she started her timer and waved her hand once. Inuyasha and Kagome looked like they were running when, it was more like, having a mental conversation. *Hey, want to go out for pizza after school, my treat.* Inuyasha said to Kagome. *Sure, why not. Hey, how am I still standing when I should be collapsing of exhaustion? I mean, crap, I feel like nothings wrong and I'm as active as ever.* Kagome asked the boy who slowed down to run next to her. *That would be the power from your youkai blood. It won't be long before you'll be able to run almost as fast as I can. Inu youkai are some of the fastest youkai around, rivaled only by neko youkai (Neko= cat). You'll need to run gentler and slower than you maximum each day, crap, you've already exceeded a humans level of potential, you're just too nervous to let out your full speed.* Inuyasha told the girl. *Nervous am I?! I'll stay within the human range, but you're on for a race between you and me!* Kagome said as she increased her speed a bit, easily outstripping Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha did the same and easily caught up with her. *Watch your speed, Kagome. You're soon going to be running fast enough to guarantee yourself a spot in the Olympics for shit's sake!* Inuyasha warned the girl before she slowed down a bit, trying to make it look as if she was just getting tired. Since Inuyasha was inches behind her when he warned her, he didn't have to adjust his speed so dramatically, it was almost hard to notice that he was slowing down (lucky demons and their speed. I wanna run that fast!!-.-; (the ';' represents tears!!)). In the end, Inuyasha won with Kagome close behind and it was around thirty seconds before Miroku and Sango finished. "Ahhhhh, nice run." Inuyasha whispered as he stretched his arms in the air. The teacher was about to test Inuyasha and Kagome's abilities before the bell rang, but it was too late. Kagome and Inuyasha walked under a tree to eat with Miroku and Sango. As the two sat down to join their friends, Kikyo walked up and, pushing Kagome aside, sat next to Inuyasha who sighed, reached up to find a tree branch, then just kept it there, he was just sitting there with his arm holding a low branch. "Inuyasha, how'd you like to come and meet some of my fiends. I'm sure that they'd love to meet you." Kikyo whispered in his ear in a rather, overly-seductive, tone. Inuyasha just sighed in defeat and muttered "Sure. You already interrupted my lunch so what have I got to lose." Inuyasha murmured as he stood up then followed Kikyo mumbling something about a$$-h@le sluts as he walked away. "He's right, ya know. Kikyo always did wear really, errr, 'showy' clothes." Kagome told her friends. "You heard Him!!!" Sango gasped. "Guess that youkai blood has increased your hearing a bit, we just heard mumbles and slurred words. Add that and speed to your ever-growing resume. Just watch out for the youkai feelings. Youkai females tend to be much more, umm..." Sango tried to explain but Miroku suggested the word, "Forward." "Yes, Forward. They tend to be much more forward with other youkai that they have feelings for. Youkai men will also, most likely, try to seduce you into doing something that you'll regret if they smell you while you're in...umm, heat. You have to learn to control your feelings or most youkai men, most complete strangers, will use the fact that you can't control your, err, oh God, this is embarrassing to say for me. They'll take advantage of your lack of instincts when it comes to mating. Men are usually in control in the mating process so you might just be thrown to the ground and...you know." Sango tried to explain to Kagome while trying to hide the fact that she was blushing, however, not nearly as bad as Kagome was after that statement. Both girls were happy that Miroku had decided to talk to some friends and left the girls alone. Then there was a sound that had Inuyasha's voice. "I don't believe that little wench!!! I walk back there to make her shut-up and leave me alone, then I'm being seduced by that bastard!!! I thought only males were so forward in a relationship, Kikyo takes the cake in trying to start a relationship. The wench tried to kiss me for Gods sake! I hope that I don't meet any more humans like that or I'll rip their fricken harts out!" Inuyasha was muttering in a tone that all to promised that he wasn't kidding. "Let me guess. Kikyo tried to show you how much she liked you." Kagome said to the very pissed off demon. "I'm going to slap some sense into Kikyo if she shows up again." Inuyasha said and, as if on queue, Kikyo walked up behind him. "Inuyasha." Kikyo said in another one of her seductive tones as Inuyasha outstretched his right arm and stood up. "Why don't you forget about your old friends and come with my friends. They're very popular and you would look really good for almost any girl that you could ever want. I'm trying to help you, it's ruining your reputation to hang around these weirdoes. You'd be respected just for being anywhere near my little group. You could have some impressive abilities, not to mention that you're the hottest guy that I've seen, honestly, best guy yet." Kikyo said to the boy whose face twisted in anger at what Kikyo was saying. "You honestly think that?" Inuyasha said to Kikyo as his arm started to fall. Kagome was shocked, shocked was an understatement. She was beginning to feel the huge jolts of a youkai's jealousy. 'Who is Kikyo to steal my man! Wait a minute, damn youkai jealousy, Inuyasha can make his own choices, but that doesn't mean that I won't shred that slut to ribbons as soon as my youkai features develop.' Kagome was yelling in her mind. Kikyo nodded in reply to his question with a smirk of satisfaction about taking this guy from Kagome for herself that made Kagome's anger flare so much that she could almost feel her own energy sky-rocketing. "Good. I'll feel better about this since you're being a pervert." He said with his gruff tone as he slapped Kikyo's face with his hand with enough force to send the girl flying to the ground. Kagome's anger died instantly and was replaced with shock and a bit of admiration for the fact that there was a man who could stand Kikyo's little 'spell.' 'Maybe he's not completely a human man, but he's half human so that's gotta count almost as well.' Were the thoughts going through Kagome's head as the bell rang for the students to come back in. Inuyasha was still fuming. And he was still fuming by the time Sango, Miroku, and Kagome slung their backpacks into Inuyasha's car trunk. A plan had been made for another sleepover, this time Miroku and Sango would be the only guests. Kagome used her 'cell' to call her friends parents, who said that they agreed. Inuyasha made sure that everyone was buckled in safely before pulling out of the parking lot and zooming onto the freeway towards the shrine. Inuyasha was easily passing the other cars as if they weren't moving, all this while muttering something about sluttish girls who are perverts. Kagome was the only one who heard this since she was in the front seat next to the raging driver. Inuyasha slowed down (much to Sango and Miroku's glee) as he pulled off the freeway. In minutes, they were back at the shrine and Inuyasha stayed in his uniform and sat in the living room in his usual 'Indian style/ arms crossed' position with his eyes closed and head bowed. "It sucks to be me right now." Was the last thing the hanyou said for the night. ************************* A/N: All done! I'll start on the next chapter now, it'll be out in about a week if not sooner. I hope that you liked it and remember to review, I know, I won't add the next chapter until I get at least five reviews in addition to what I have now. That means ten reviews for the next chapter! Thank you to those who did review!  
  
*****.....************,,*****  
  
New updates- Also, don't get your hopes up about a lot of action in the next chapter sleepover. However, I can promise much carnage in the next sleepover that only includes this group. I was going to make a fight scene in the night, but I realized that Miroku and Sango have almost no training, so only Inuyasha and Kagome would fight while Sango and Miroku sip lemonaide and work on their tans. Group scenes are better, so I'll wait on that. However, in return, Kouga will be in the next two chapters. His role will suck at first but he'll become more trouble for the I/K relationship later on. See Ya!!! 


	10. Inu and Eagle and Kitsune is INUYASHA!

It was nine in the morning when Kagome woke up. She walked into the kitchen to find Inuyasha there; he had another stack of pancakes on the table with the explanation that Miroku missed the last batch so he made another. This time, however, he added some sausage and bacon since there was less people to have to feed. Kagome walked up to the table and went to grab a slice of bacon when a knife shot down and stabbed neatly into the bacon pinning it to the wooden cutting board. "Yikes!" She screamed as the knife zoomed past her hand, but she noticed something different, when the knife went by, it didn't appear as a blur, like most people would see, she could distinctly see each detail of the knife as if it was just floating there. That was nothing compared to how loud the sound of the knife pinning into the cutting board. It felt like a boom in-between her ears. "Inuyasha, why can I see better and why is everything so loud?" The girl asked the boy at the stove. He just grinned as she went to cover her ears only to find that they were gone. Panic shot across her face as she fumbled her fingers through her hair looking for her ears which she could have sworn were there when she went to sleep. Then Kagome felt something soft, furry, and pointed on top of her head that seemed to twitch at her contact. Inuyasha's grin widened as Kagome went to scratch her arm and gasped in pain. She looked at her arm to see four shallow cuts which, much to her surprise closed up before her eyes, not even leaving a scar. She looked at her hand to see that they looked claw like and, well, NOT human. Kagome whimpered like a puppy, and then it occurred to her that she WAS whimpering like a puppy and immediately stopped. "Inuyasha, what's happened to me?" Kagome asked the boy, whimpering once more. Inuyasha walked up to her and gently rubbed his clawed finger behind the pointy things on her head. Kagome just purred softly, "Am I purring!? What the..!!??" Kagome was cut off as Inuyasha rubbed a bit harder making her purr even louder, she couldn't help it, it just felt soooo nice! "Enjoying yourself little puppy?" Inuyasha asked the girl as he stopped scratching behind her ears. "Why'd you st...Why are you calling me 'puppy'?" Kagome asked as she stood up. "Let's just say that your demon blood has awakened your true form. You look just like any sixteen year-old Inu-Hanyou should. Your blood is awakening bringing with it a few of the outside effects. Today's a day that we might want to skip school because there's no way you can go to school looking that way and you don't have the energy to sustain a concealing spell for eight hours or more, I really don't want your parents to know unless they really have to. Some demons can, right through your spell, smell your demon blood, so you'll become a target and you need to be prepared." Inuyasha explained to the girl as they woke up Sango and Miroku. ***(1 hour of eating and explaining later.)************* "So Kagome's a hanyou!?" Sango gasped for the fifth time that day. "Yes, God damnit, yes!!! I've told you this five times already, this is no trick, oh yeah, neither were those pancakes that you like so much." Inuyasha yelled at the two in the back seat of his car as they drove to school. Miroku didn't want to believe that a demon could make pancakes so Inuyasha chucked a cookbook in the new monk's face (using full demon strength!!). "Fine, fine." Sango and Miroku said in unison. "Enjoy your day off, Kagome. We'll tell the teacher that you two were sick today and Inuyasha will forge the note saying that the parents knew to be handed in tomorrow." Miroku repeated the plan that they had made over breakfast. "Yea. That's the plan, screw it up and your heads will roll and I have the claws to prove it!" Inuyasha said in a very scary tone. "Yes sir!" Miroku gasped as he caught the tone in the boy's voice. While the day went by for Sango and Miroku, Kagome was mastering the concealing spell, as well as the many forms of the Tenkyoken. It could be formed into a ball that you can throw, a thin beam, a ball that you could throw that would explode on contact, a saber, and a shield. By the end of the day, Kagome's energy level had nearly quadrupled, however, Kagome was so tired that she couldn't even tell, until Inuyasha launched a surprise attack on her and she managed to use the shield to ward off Inuyasha's attack. "Okay, that's gonna leave a mark. At least you didn't try the saber, I would have been cut, not just smashing into a wall of energy." Inuyasha moaned as he pulled himself off the ground while tenderly examining the large red bump on his forehead. "Let's just get going back to the house, I'm gonna' need a lot of ice for my head, remind me to remind the enemy youkai to stay away from your shield, that things overkill..." Inuyasha moaned as he stumbled forward a bit then regained control of his body. Kagome looked at his face to notice that the bump was now gone and that there wasn't even a scar. "What happened?! I thought your face was all bumped up!?" Kagome gasped as she mentally answered her own question. 'Damn demonic healing. I wanted to show Sango and Miroku that I actually got Inuyasha." Kagome moaned under her breath and Inuyasha chuckled and jumped into a tree. Kagome followed, thanks to that day off, Kagome mastered many 'demon-only' spells for combat as well as the concealing spell. Inuyasha also taught her how to use her new forms abilities, such as jumping into trees and how to jump so high that you could glide on the wind for a few seconds before going back down. Kagome and Inuyasha reactivated their concealing spells (A/N: A concealing spell changes ones external form, not the users abilities, you still can jump and use demon powers but they're weaker than they are in your true form.). After about five minutes of jumping from tree-to-tree, Inuyasha froze on a tree that bordered the shrine yard. He leaned against the tree for support. Kagome had planned on just going past that tree and landing in the shrine yard. When Inuyasha stopped, she, in mid-air, sniffed the air and picked up the scents of her friends coming from the road leading to the shrine, her friends were walking into the shrine yards and walked right past the tree Kagome and Inuyasha were in. Sango, Miroku, Ami, Yuka and Hojo were the ones that they saw. "Damn! I was supposed to work with Hojo today!!!" Inuyasha gasped as he realized that after a day of training a 'new' Inu- Youkai, he was in no condition to train a human with swords. Inuyasha's muscles screamed in protest at just being forced to walk, much less fight. Kagome was to the point of barely being able to stand straight, Inuyasha's training had drained her of nearly everything that she had. Inuyasha had taught her about a demon's two types of energy, Life energy and standard energy. Standard energy is expendable and will quickly replenish while outside of battle. Life energy was what kept them alive, it was expendable and is much stronger than standard energy, however, it replenishes at an incredibly slow rate, if you expended nearly all of your life-force energy, it could take up to a year to fully replenish. "Let's go." Inuyasha said as he jumped out of the tree and ran up too the friends as Kagome followed at a speed that only allowed humans to see a blur as she shot by them, into the house, and into her room before her friends got there. Ami, Hojo and Yuka all saw a blur shoot by them but assumed that it was the wind and kept going, however, Sango and Miroku's well-trained eyes clearly saw Kagome run past them and into her house. *I'm impressed that you've mastered Kagome's power so that she won't be taken advantage of.* Sango spoke into Inuyasha's head. *Ouch, it hurt. Let's just leave it at that.* Inuyasha replied into Sango's head as he petted the spot on his head where he had smashed into Kagome's shield. It had been a long day. The normal humans left after dinner at Kagome's house while Sango and Miroku talked to Inuyasha and Kagome about the day of training. Kagome showed them all her concealing spell (which she had taken the form of her usual human form). "Kagome." Inuyasha said as he sat down on Kagome's bed followed by Sango and Miroku, then the said girl. "You have to remember something. I am not full Inu. Apparently, something that can fly and Kitsune blood has flowed through my family line. This is why I am so good at deception, I can grow wings that look like what you humans call angel wings only mine are so long that they reach the floor while I'm standing, I can also make my tail appear. My brother has no wings but he has his tail. That's that fluffy thing over his shoulder, thus the name 'fluffy'. In my true form, I have my wings and a tail like my brothers, it's just thinner and not as long. In my brother's true form, he is a giant dog. A pure white dog with breath that is toxic enough to kill a human and stun a demon. Since you have my blood, you will, over time, grow wings that will look exactly like mine and a tail. You will have two forms, a human form, which is what I'm in now, and your true form, you'll have your wings and your tail." Inuyasha explained to the very shocked trio in front of him. "Can we see your wings?" Kagome asked him. "No, it takes too much energy to transform between my true form and my human form. It would also probably destroy your room with just the energy from the transformation." He replied and Sango and Miroku nodded sagely while Kagome was still trying to pick her jaw up off the floor. It was decided that, since these changes would be occurring, it would be wise to inform Kagome's family. At around eight pm, Sango and Miroku left and four hours later, Kagome and Inuyasha were asleep on the couch. Actually, the explanation only took three hours after the two hunters left, Inuyasha and Kagome both were left on the couch while Asami went to take Sota to bed and the old man followed. Inuyasha and Kagome just sat there, stunned at how badly the old man and Asami took it and how happy Sota was to have a demon sister. Asami was mortified to say the least, she felt that the trust she had placed on the two had been shattered like a glass window hit by a boulder. Kagome started to cry about half an hour after the rest of the family left. Inuyasha pulled the girl to him as she cried into his chest. He rubbed her back until she finally fell asleep, still in his arms. "Screw it." Inuyasha murmured as he lay down on the couch pulling Kagome with him. "This family didn't deserve the surprise they just got." He whispered to himself as sleep claimed him yet again. The next morning. Asami was back to normal when she woke the two teens up from the couch. She told them that it had just been a shock to her, but she accepted things as they were and Sota was just plain hyper. The old man was still throwing stickers with 'magic' spells on them as he walked out to his car with Kagome behind him. All morning, the old man was throwing scrolls at Inuyasha, trying to banish him. He was also throwing them at Kagome, trying to remove the 'demon spell' which he thought had changed and now controlled his grand-daughter. Both teens got annoyed and agreed to grab breakfast on their way to school. "God, why does the old man have to think that he's got 'powers' over demons." Inuyasha murmured as he pulled out of the driveway with Kagome in the passenger seat and their back-packs in the trunk of the car. They had breakfast and finished their drive to school. Both of them were surprised when Kikyo ran out to the car then started fuming when she noticed Kagome. "She's just your sister so I know that's the only reason why you can survive anywhere near her." Kikyo said as Inuyasha and Kagome grabbed their packs and locked the car. Kikyo, again, pushed Kagome aside to walk next to Inuyasha who just sighed in defeat at the fact that there was nothing that he could do to the girl to make her be quiet. Demon powers were no good in this mess and Inuyasha never was skilled in handling women. *Hey, Inuyasha, there's Miroku and Sango. Let's go over to them and pretend that Kikyo doesn't exist!!!* Kagome's voice boomed in the boy's head and they both ran off to join their friends leaving a fuming Kikyo in their dust. "He's so perfect." Kikyo sighed happily as she followed. (Stupid girl that doesn't understand 'leave me alone.' if it hit her in the face and flashed in bright neon lights in front of her). It was just lucky for Inuyasha that the teacher walked in to start class right as Kikyo was about to cause him more hell. School went by normally until gym class started. Basketball was the assigned game since hey did warm-ups for the last two days trying to get everyone into shape. The teams were set, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Hojo, Sango, Ami, Yuka and Kikyo made up one team while the rest of the class made up the other. Kikyo just stood there looking stupid at the fact that Kagome was actually hitting it off with the guy that she wanted. Kikyo was so angry that she never even saw the ball that Miroku had tried to pass her and it hit her in the side making her fall on her butt. The game went on like this with Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango all easily beating the other team. Miroku was guarding their teams net and Kikyo was still on the floor. Two days of harassment and hell from Kikyo later, it was the weekend. Kikyo had been doing everything that she could to make Inuyasha go out with her, the most that she got was getting to ride in the backseat of Inuyasha's car behind Kagome, who got the front. Kikyo only got that because she intentionally missed her bus, then said that she needed a ride home. Inuyasha was definitely, less than forgiving by the time Friday came about. Kagome woke up on Saturday to examine the chart she had hidden behind her mirror. "Let's see, if we include last night at the movies...Kikyo tried this and yes. Up to date." Kagome said as she put a few more tallies under the name 'Kagome.' "That makes the score: Kikyo-zip and Kagome- wow, that's a lot of tallies..." Kagome happily whispered to herself as she re-hid the sheet labeled 'Inuyasha' back behind her mirror. Things were going well. Kagome and Inuyasha both knew that Kagome was not Inuyasha's sister, that Inuyasha didn't even have the same surname as the Higurashi family. They just let him live there in return for helping Kagome and protecting them from the demons which started to attack more and more due to Kagome's new transformation. Kagome couldn't grow her tail and wings yet but she now had all of her demon abilities under control, including a few demon attacks and how to best use her new claws in combat and to defend. She was doing pretty well. Inuyasha actually took her out for pizza once with Miroku and Sango, Miroku and Sango were, what you could say, a couple now so it was, in a way, a double date. The four went to a new movie that came out that day only to end up meeting Kikyo there who had been following them in case Inuyasha needed any 'company' while the evil Kagome was away. Then everyone got dropped off from Inuyasha's car (I know that that things being used a lot, it's because of the 'no gas required' bonus). Three hours later, everyone was asleep and eight hours later, Kagome awoke to where she was now. She walked downstairs at the smell of her mother's cooking, only to be told to go back upstairs to wake Inuyasha up for breakfast. Kagome walked back upstairs knowing that the odds were around 1/10000000000 (lot's more 'zeros') that Inuyasha was actually asleep. As expected, she walked in to find Inuyasha in his classic 'Indian style/arms crossed in sleeves' position on his bed. "Yo, Inuyasha. Breakfast is ready." She told the boy after he opened his eyes at hearing his door open. Inuyasha down the stairs and only 'feh'ed at Asami when she tried to greet him. The old man reached into his pocket to pull out another scroll only to have Inuyasha snarl at him before the man's hand even grasped the scroll. Sota came up to say good morning to Inuyasha and was completely ignored by the hanyou who walked by as though nothing happened. Needless to say, Inuyasha did not look happy this morning. "INUYASHA!!! You say sorry..." Asami said in a scolding tone to the boy who turned to her with a look on his face that made Asami completely forget her words. "What's up with him?" Asami asked Kagome. "Oh, you know how Inuyasha took me, Sango, and Miroku out for pizza and a movie last night?" Kagome asked her mother who nodded. "Well, Kikyo showed up and decided to start flirting with him and he's had his patients stretch to a point that surprised me that he hadn't transformed and slashed Kikyo to pieces. Let's just say that Inuyasha's in a really bad mood since Kikyo seems to think that she's his girlfriend and that I can't even talk to him without her pushing me aside like I'm trash or something." Kagome explained to Asami. "He's just really uptight since he's always relied on his demon blood to help him in troubled times and it's no use now. He can't hurt a human like that, he'd get in trouble for murder. I guess he feels kind of helpless with the fact that he's been alone for so long that he doesn't know the most tactical way to deal with women." Kagome continued to explain to her mother who continued to nod. Later that day, Kagome had been going around with Inuyasha trying to make him cheer up. At least he was livable now. They went out to lunch then were walking back to the shrine and decided to take a short cut to the shrine through an alley. When they reached the end, Inuyasha told Kagome to stay down while he made sure that it was safe to jump over the wall at the end. Inuyasha jumped over and felt around to make sure that it was safe for Kagome to land since she wasn't quite the best yet at landing. That's when he heard a gasp from the other side of the wall and jumped over to see what was going on. Kagome was nowhere to be seen. Inuyasha sniffed the air trying to determine if there was any trace of Kagome's fear, there was much of that, so much which that he started to panic and he almost passed over another scent that was in the alley. As I said, almost, Inuyasha just caught the faint scent but it didn't take a second to identify, a youkai. A wolf youkai to be exact, then a name registered with that smell.... "...Kouga...." ************************* A/N: I always wanted to try a cliff hanger before. I want at least two more reviews before I Will update to the next chapter. Kagome's problem may or may not get solved depending on how long this next nice chapter is kept in the range of my very insane mind. Maybe Kouga'll get Kagome....You never know....... Actually, I've already typed it up and it's ready to be posted. All that I need are those two reviews since maybe five was asking for a bit too much at once. Thanks again to those who reviewed.  
  
Reminder: I accept bad comments as well as good, just explain why you think that it's bad and I'll try to correct it or improve for later chapters. See Ya!!!  
  
A/N (cont.): Okay, I just got an idea. I think that it would be interesting to have Yuka, Hojo, and Ami to receive a bit of enlightenment to Kagome and Inuyasha's demon powers, or maybe just Ami and Yuka or something. Please vote what you would like to see happen. Please, send an email that contains your vote to me. You can access my email through the little button 'email author' and type in your vote. Please, don't leave it in the form of a review. I would like to have the votes be kept private and it will be kept quiet. I hereby promise to delete the emails pertaining to this vote when this event has been decided. I want at least 15 or so people to send me their votes, once that is done, I will post the voted winner in the current 'last chapter's' description. People then are given one week to send in any reasons (via email) why they wouldn't like the voted event to happen and what they want to happen. VOTE, VOTE, VOTE VOTE VOTE!!! 


	11. Kagome: Kouga's woman as if!

"...Kouga...." Inuyasha murmured as he jumped in the direction that the scent led. -*-*-*-*-Elsewhere*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* "What the..Let me go." Kagome screamed as she fruitlessly pounded her human fists against the strangers back. She was slung over his shoulder like some possession. "No. I'm saving you from dog-turd over there." the stranger said as he gently laid her down against a tree. "Your my woman now and dog turd won't hurt you while I'm protecting you. Don't worry, you'll make a good mother to my pups. I figure that since dog-face got the best of both human and demon, that it will help my pack. I am the leader of a wolf youkai pack so you will pull rank over all of the wolves in my pack." Kouga told the very shocked girl. Kouga grabbed her into a gentle but forceful hug. He was about to kiss Kagome when she dropped her spell and kicked him in the gut sending him flying into a tree. "Oh, I see that bastard of a dog got his blood into you, don't worry, I can fix that. My blood is stronger than his any day so you'll be a wolf, not an Inu. Don't worry, I know that you're nervous but I'll be good to you. You can bear my pups without worry for yourself or your children. I am a very powerful figure unlike dog boy. You'll pull rank over an entire pack....OOF...." As he said this, Inuyasha dropped from the trees and kicked Kouga in the side of the head hard enough to send him sprawling, even though he still had his spell up. "Stay away from my woman!" Kouga yelled as Inuyasha went to help Kagome and was sent flying into a tree. He slid down to the base of the tree but got up and smirked. "Weak as ever. Don't try to make Kagome think that she'll have power over a hell-hole den full of ravenous sex-lusting wolves. She's meant to be a sex tool for you and your friends and I don't think that Kagome fits the description of a whore." Inuyasha said to Kouga as he dusted himself off. "A human can't survive an attack like that to the head! Kouga gasped. "But I don't think that your a human, no, your a demon. Stay away from my woman, she's mine and I will protect her! I am the prince of a great pack and she will be treated like royalty." Kouga said as he hugged himself to Kagome's body while she just smirked. "Inuyasha, please get him off of me." Kagome said, mainly as a warning to Kouga. Inuyasha dropped his spell. "Yea and I'm supposed to be the demon lord of the Western Lands. She can have a pack of wolves or this whole quarter of the world, let her choose." Inuyasha smirked, and then kicked Kouga off of Kagome with enough force to send the wolf right through the tree he had been recently thrown against. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and ran from branch to branch in the direction of the shrine. "Thanks." Kagome said as she snuggled a little closer to Inuyasha's chest and was soon asleep. Inuyasha slowed down a bit so that he ran smoother. "Your welcome." He replied to the sleeping girl as he landed then jumped through the window to Kagome's room. He set her down on her bed, and then walked to his room. "Damn you, Kouga." Inuyasha growled with a smirk afterward he walked into his room. Inuyasha sat down on his bed. He was so into his thoughts that he never noticed that Kagome had woken up when she felt her source of warmth go away and followed him into his room. She stooped down into the shadows, and then crawled into his closet door through its open doors. "Damn, what's that little bitch done to me?" Inuyasha moaned as he lay down with his head on the pillow. Kagome tensed a bit at the name but oddly, her demon blood accepted it as if it were a complement, as if like calling a girl 'her.' That's when it dawned on her, a bitch in human terms was very bad, however, in it's actual definition, it meant female dog and that, was what she was in a way. She just continued to listen. "It just makes no sense. What's happened to me? My human side is adapting to be more like these humans so I'm at least bearable. Why is it that I want to act even nicer around her and her family? Is this what it's like to actually care about someone and have that person care for you as well? I've never cared for anyone in my life after the death of my parents, I've forgotten what it feels like to care. But....What is it with Kagome...I just feel different, maybe it's her demon side or something...Damn, my human blood is making less sense than it usually does." Inuyasha moaned sleepily as he rolled over. "Kyoken, I promise that I will find you, one way or another...." And that's when the boy fell asleep. Kagome snuck out of his room, into her room, and nearly screamed in frustration. 'Kyoken...does Inuyasha have a girlfriend or something?! Why hasn't he mentioned her at all and why haven't I seen her before? Maybe she's from the past....I'll have to ask Inuyasha about her sometime when it won't look like I was spying on him.' Kagome decided as she drifted off to sleep. Kagome woke up the next morning to see the bright sun shining in her eyes. She had to help with the new 'money maker' for the shrine. They were going to hold tours and Inuyasha was going to be a 'demon slayer' dressed up in his red kimono (I don't know what to call it, so deal with 'kimono') and the weapons sash with the Tetsusaiga and a regular sword on it, as well as the 'light saber' thing. In this get-up, he could defend against any demons that attacked and make it look like a special part of the tour. Kagome would be dressed up in a miko's robes. Kagome and Inuyasha would be leading the tours while Sota and Asami ran a small snack and drink stand. Kagome's grandfather would be doing whatever chants that he usually did in that huge shrine (which has been renovated so that its frame is stronger and it now has fire escapes installed). The first few came at the opening time of seven in the morning. The time worried Inuyasha because demons from the forest would be out looking for breakfast so in the morning, Inuyasha would have his work cut out for him. They guided the first group successfully and now started on the second. Many of Kagome's friends from school were in this group so you could count on some trouble. Sure enough, Kikyo dared Ami to sneak out of the group and see what was in the forest and to bring something back to prove that she had been in the forest. When they neared the forest, Kikyo distracted Inuyasha and Kagome while Ami snuck into the woods. The group continued on. "Why does it feel like we're missing something?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome as he turned around and sniffed the air. Indeed, a scent was missing and it was a familiar one, he just couldn't place who it was. Then he got a strong scent of blood, which placed it..."AMI!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned toward the scent. He could smell a demon, and the blood smell and the demon were way too close. "Kagome, take the group to the shrine, they should be safe there." Inuyasha muttered under his breath so that only Kagome could hear. That's when they heard a girl's scream from the woods. "Damn girls! Just can't listen to orders." Inuyasha said as he ran into the forest with his hand gripping the Tetsusaiga. Kagome felt the sudden surge of power from the direction that Inuyasha went. Apparently the rest of the group did too but she was the only one who recognized the odd force in the wind. Inuyasha had dropped his concealing spell before he reached Ami. She had to commend him for transforming before actually getting to Ami so it would look like a good demon, not Inuyasha himself. Inuyasha transformed to his regular demon form as he ran. The stench of blood was drowning his senses and he knew that Ami was bleeding badly. He ran into a clearing and slashed his new claws straight through the demon's throat, killing it instantly. He spotted Ami on the ground. She had a deep gash in her right arm. Inuyasha walked up to the now trembling girl. He licked his finger then rubbed it on the gash. Then he walked off into the woods. Then he walked back into the area in his disguised form. "Are you all right?!" Inuyasha gasped, trying to look surprised. He grabbed her arm and inwardly smirked at the fact that the wound was fully healed without leaving even a scar. Ami tried to tell the boy about the attack, but he told her that she must have been seeing things. There was a pile of dirt where the 'demon' had been and since there was no blood anywhere. All that was on Ami were a few scratches. Inuyasha told her that she had tripped and hit her head on a tree root. Ami had a new bump on her head from where the demon had hit her over the head and that's where Inuyasha said Ami hit her head. Ami got up and Inuyasha carried her back to the shrine. When Inuyasha got back to the shrine, Kagome was working on a new group, but the rest of the second group were waiting near the God Tree. Inuyasha hated that tree, even though it was one of the best places to rest. He didn't hate the tree itself; he hated the memories of Kikyo, the woman he once thought that he loved, pinning him to that tree and sealing his soul for 50 years. He told Kagome through their mental link, and then took Ami and the rest of her friends into the house. He got her some ice and a glass of water with an Aspirin for her headache. Inuyasha had secretly mixed a drop of liquefied energy into the water to help Ami's recovery (only demon blood can turn you into a demon, liquefied demon energy aids in the recovery processes of the body). Ami held the ice on her head but put it down to take the aspirin with the water. She didn't even notice the odd charging feeling she got when she drank the water, although it shocked Kagome, who had recently walked in for her break and lunch, who felt an energy source...from a cup of water. She just rubbed her forehead and lay down next to Ami mumbling something about working way too hard. Inuyasha gave Kagome a cup of water and an Aspirin as well. He told her about the liquid energy in the water so that she wouldn't scare herself out of her skin. Kagome was glad for the healing qualities that the water gave and watched as Ami, who didn't need that much energy to heal her body, just got up as though nothing had happened. They all had lunch and Ami and her friends decided to stay and help out with the tours. The day ended with only the attack on Ami occurring. Ami and Yuka had dinner at Kagome's before going home. They decided that they'd come back next weekend to help out with the tours again. Kagome went to her room two hours later and let sleep takeover her body. However, she was woken up by a noise from outside and an odd feeling tingling in her brain. That's when it clicked; she was sensing an amazingly powerful demon force coming from Inuyasha's room. She snuck in and nearly fell over in shock. Inuyasha was just floating in the air with huge silver wings folded over the front of his body (you can tell that I was just watching Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz (Wing Zero Custom!!)). There were two smaller sets of wings in the middle of his back that looked kinda like steel rockets painted to look like feathers. He had a long tan tail with blotches of a very light shade of blue, which came from under his arm, and then was tossed over his shoulder and the rest was dangling over the ground. He had a golden glow around him that gave his white hair the appearance of being a bit golden. A wind of energy seemed to be formed from this fiery glow around him making his hair billow about behind him. Kagome was being pushed against the wall from the force of the energy. "So, this is Inuyasha's true form. I never would have suspected this kind of transformation." Kagome said to herself, completely forgetting that she was talking out loud. Inuyasha's bowed head opened its eyes and his ears twitched. He just smirked and unfolded his wings from in front of him. The front edges and tips looked almost like shiny chrome metal while the rest of the wings wire a white/silver, a bit darker than Inuyasha's hair. He folded his wings to his sides so that the tips of both wings were facing Kagome's head. His tail unwound itself and wrapped itself firmly around her legs and upper body so that she couldn't move at all. His tail seemed to suppress her powers as well, all-in-all, she was completely defenseless. He just smirked evilly as his large, side, wings seemed to pull back in a stinging position, and then they started emitting a bright green glow and shot toward her head. Kagome winced, waiting for her head to be chopped clear off her shoulders. However, it never came. She opened her eyes to see the glowing tips of his wings mere inches from her nose. He smirked again, but this one was warm and caring. He pulled his wings back and a tornado of wind and gold energy surrounded him. When it faded, Inuyasha was back to normal. "You see why I didn't show you my transformation in your room. Your body acted on instinct and formed a barrier around itself. If you hadn't, your heart would have stopped from the amount of energy in that tornado. Sango and Miroku might have been sent unconscious since they have some powers, but they were trained and must be manually activated, yours can work on pure instinct. Sorry about that though...I should have warned you about how demons thrive on blood and the sense of fear, so that look of terror on your face is like a candy to my demon blood. You'll get used to it and you won't get scared as much so my demon blood will get bored I guess and just give it up." Inuyasha explained as he caught her as she fell when his tail vanished into the whirl-wind of energy. "You'll be able to transform between a demon form and a semi demon form. You might transform into a demon's final form, although it's never been accomplished in history. I would take the form of a huge dog, kinda like my brother's true form." Inuyasha explained to the now gaping girl in front of him. He led Kagome to her room, and then went back into his room when the thought of Kyoken entered his mind once again. "I won't lose you, Kyoken, not again. Please be alive in this time." Inuyasha moaned as he fell asleep.  
  
**(one week and four demon attacks later)***************  
  
It was a Saturday again. Inuyasha had to do tours again, however, this time, Ami and Yuka were going to help. Kikyo had offered to help but Sango (ironically right then) told him that all of the possible positions were full. Everything was going perfectly. There were two snake demons out for breakfast which lost their need to eat when Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga decapitated them. This happened in the woods so nobody else saw. Other than that, everything was great. Nobody snuck into the woods and the groups had no problems. However, there was a bad feeling taunting Inuyasha and Kagome. It was so bad, in fact, that even the humans could feel that something wasn't right. All humans have a bit of powers. Mostly not enough to cast spells, but enough to give them the good ol' feeling of impending doom. "Shit, of all the demons...Yura..." Was all that Inuyasha said as he told Asami that there was an urgent problem with the shrine and that people could get hurt. Asami closed the tours and everyone was sent home. Not long after the tourists had been sent home, a single hair shot across the yard. "Inuyasha, what's the real problem?" Asami asked. "A demon, a powerful one, is way too close and it's vital that we destroy it." Inuyasha replied. "What is his name." Sota asked the boy who was back in his hanyou form. "Not 'him', Sota...Her...Her name is Yura of the Demon Hair. She commands strands of hair, and that hair is getting dangerously close." Inuyasha continued to explain. "Is that a hair?" Kagome asked him as she spotted a shimmering string stretching across the yard. "Wha...where?! You mean that you can see them?!" Inuyasha stammered. "What, you can't?!" Kagome gasped. A no was her reply as she and Inuyasha ran into the woods surrounding the yard, Inuyasha's Forest... Within minutes, Kagome and Inuyasha were entering a web of hair. Kagome could see the hair, and Inuyasha couldn't. Before they left, he gave her his Fire Rat Yukata to protect her from the hair that could cut through human skin like a hot knife through butter. It wasn't long before the two found the string of hair that was controlling the rest. Out of nowhere, a girl appeared standing on a strand of hair. Her clothes were very sluttish but she had a sword on her sash. Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga and transformed it. This Yura girl waved a comb in the air and long strands of strong hair came out of nowhere and wrapped around the Tetsusaiga's handle and ripped it right out of his hands with a strong pull. It flipped in the air and stabbed into the ground near a tree. Kagome looked at the tree and saw what looked like a cocoon of black hair hanging from the tree. She armed an ice spell and shot it at Yura, it completely missed and flew at Inuyasha who was currently tied in mid air with strands of the hair. Inuyasha managed to avoid the spell but it hit the cocoon of hair and it blew a hole in the hair and millions of skulls fell out. Inuyasha broke out of the hair and charged at Yura and jammed his clawed hand right through Yura's chest, under her throat. She just stood there as if nothing happened at all. "Yu..You're...WHAT THE HELL!!!" Inuyasha gasped as he pulled out his hand. "Blades of blood." He yelled as he slashed at the air with Yura's own blood on his hand. The blades were evaded except for one that cut off her hand. However, the hand was still holding the sword and the hand was now held up by hairs. Inuyasha was kicked to the ground and had the sword jammed through his stomach about three times. Yura was so distracted with hurting Inuyasha that she never noticed that Kagome had spotted a red skull and walked over to it. Kagome dropped her spell and activated her Tenkyoken Saber. She started hitting the skull with the tip of the saber. Yura just turned and froze at the sight that greeted her. "Stop that, girl!!!" Yura screamed just as the saber pierced right through the skull and it turned to dust. Yura screamed and turned to dust as the comb exploded with energy and incinerated itself in its own energy. Kagome helped Inuyasha up. "I'm fine!" He snapped at her as he pushed her away as he tried to stand up and did it successfully. Kagome patted him on the back and he just screamed in pain. That's when Kagome remembered that Inuyasha had stab wounds on his back and quickly said sorry. When Kagome and Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the shrine, Kagome was still in Inuyasha's outer yukata. Her mother came to help out with Inuyasha's injuries. He just told them that everything was fine. It was nearing eight now so it was about time for dinner. Inuyasha ate carefully, very carefully! Every so often wincing from a jolt of pain from his injuries. He went to bed after dinner, but Kagome followed him, again. They walked into Inuyasha's room and Inuyasha just lay down on his bed, completely ignoring Kagome until she closed the door behind her as she walked in. She laid a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. 'Hey, he's injured so if he gets pissed at me, I might be able to outrun him, just in case, I want to have my concealing spell where it can be deactivated quickly if he's gonna kill me or anything.' Kagome thought to herself as Inuyasha flashed one of those 'what-do-you-want,-you-better-not- have-bothered-me-for-no-reason' looks. "Well, ummm..." Kagome stammered, trying to find the right words. "Well.?" Inuyasha asked in a very impatient tone. "Ohh, umm, whoskyoken!" She said so quickly that even Inuyasha's demon ears were useless in Kagome's haste. "Hu..Wha..Say that slower." Inuyasha said, clearly confused. "Ohh, who's this Kyoken I heard you talking about a few day's ago?" Kagome choked out as, much to her worry, Inuyasha sat up like a bullet, then fell back with his face twisted in pain. "Oh, Kyoken, who told you about Kyoken?" Inuyasha gasped in a slightly shocked tone of voice. "I heard you mention her name once when I was walking to the bathroom." Kagome quickly lied to cover for the fact that she had been spying on him. "Your heart rate is giving away that your lying, Kagome. However, I won't press on that, I can practically sense the jealousy through our bond, but I won't press that(teasing is good, effects of teasing demons is not good but I'll let it go this time). Kyoken is, err, was, God, I don't know anymore. Kyoken is my....." and right as he said that, he passed out from loss of blood from his earlier wounds. Kagome decided to give it up for now. Inuyasha couldn't deal with this with his wounds, she headed to her room to think about what Inuyasha had started to say. 'Whoever, I now know for sure that Kyoken was a girl. Inuyasha used the term 'my' so he was obviously close to the girl. Was she his girlfriend or something? Is it fair for me to be looking for Inuyasha's affection when he still has a girlfriend, wait. didn't he say something about is or was, so he doesn't know where..or if..she is. Wait, maybe she's a relative...that could happen..." Kagome thought to herself as she lay down on her bed to continue to think. She suddenly found out just how exhausting fighting powerful demons was. She fell asleep in mid thought. She woke up from a dreamless sleep on a rainy Sunday morning. It was storming outside and Kagome watched as the rain slid down her window. The thoughts about Kyoken seemed to fly back into her mind. She walked back into Inuyasha's room after getting dressed from her PJ's into her regular school uniform. She didn't know why she wore that thing still, even though it was a weekend. She slowly opened the door to Inuyasha's room and peered inside. Inuyasha was still asleep. When she stepped into the room, she felt as though she had stepped through a wall of water for less than a second, then it went back to normal. Inuyasha was up on his feet like lightning in his usual 'arms crossed' position. She couldn't help but notice that the holes in his inner yukata were completely fixed. "How's your... do you sow or something, no, you were in too much pain to sow something up..." Kagome muttered letting her full amazement show. "Oh, this!? This kimono has been soaked in my blood so much that it appears to have adapted my abilities to heal itself." Inuyasha explained while smirking at he shocked look on Kagome's face. "How are you feeling. I couldn't help but notice that you aren't in pain anymore. The feeling of your pain has stopped jumping through my end of the link." Kagome said after she seemed to find her vocal cords again enough to speak. "Oh. Demon blood is great. I'm feeling near perfect right now. Internally I'm still a bit sore but I think that I can get used to that, it'll only be a few more hours before I'm fully healed." Inuyasha explained to the gasping girl in front of him. "Wow!" was the only word that Kagome could manage. 'Healed in a single night..." Kagome mused to herself as she thought about how she would have those powers once her demon blood finished growing. Kagome led Inuyasha down the stairs and to the table. It was still raining outside, judging by the 'pit-pat' sounds on the roof. No tours were going to be held today unless the rain stopped. After breakfast, Inuyasha just walked outside into the rain. She saw him walk back into the woods, then there was a russle of broken branches, then the sound of the Tetsusaiga transforming. There was an inhuman, piercing, scream, then Inuyasha walked back into the house wiping blood off of the blade. He sat down at the table with the huge blade resting on his lap as he wiped the blood off of it while saying something about demon blood that only those with great hearing could pick up. Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's efforts to leave no evidence of blood ever touching his sword. 'I have to agree with him in this at least...If anyone sees any blood anywhere, they're going to start digging where they shouldn't. Humanity might not be ready for demons.' Kagome mused to herself as Inuyasha finished up cleaning his sword and sheethed it. He tossed the rags into the air and incinerated them with an energy wave. "That solves your evidence problem." Kagome told the boy as he continued to eat his breakfast from where he left off. Inuyasha was in a much better mood than he had been last weekend at this time. Sota introduced the teen demon to Mario Kart 64, Sota also introduced Inuyasha to the art of losing. In no hidden terms, Inuyasha got his ass kicked!!! Inuyasha finally got bored of losing and decided to go to the mall with Kagome's friends and Miroku too. He wasn't too excited since he'd learned that 'Mall= hanyou shopping-cart', in other words, he was carrying the bags. Not that it was a problem and all, but he had to pay attention to the weight of each bag so as not to look like a living coat-rack. "Nyaaa, screw it...Let 'em carry their own bags." Inuyasha replied to himself as he climbed into the car that Asami would be using to drive them to the mall where they'd meet Miroku, Yuka, Ami and Sango. It was a regular day of shopping, of course Inuyasha's spelled credit card suffered a major work-out. Kagome was the only one who knew about the spell placed on the card. It had an infinite amount on it but didn't work outside of Inuyasha's energy range. At noon, the girls, followed by the guys, decided that it was time for lunch so everyone stopped by the food court. Inuyasha's credit card got used again here since he lost a bet and had to pay for everyone's lunches. Kagome was still, even in the middle of the line with her friends to order a large pizza, trying to hold a mental conversation with Inuyasha to get him to teach her the spell that he used to modify the card. Luckily for Inuyasha, the pizza was ready, Inuyasha paid for the pizza and made sure to keep his mouth too full to be able to talk to Kagome! The group decided to go home after lunch. There was going to be another sleepover tonight since it was beginning to be more of a weekend tradition for them. It was Sango, Miroku, Hojo, Ami, Yuka and Kagome with Inuyasha were the guests this time. However, Inuyasha couldn't help the feeling of impending doom that was rising in his gut. He couldn't help but admit that he was a bit scared of the feeling, but he'd never tell anyone that. What was going to happen, he knew that demons were much more in tuned with nature than humans...He didn't know what, it just scared him. That's when it dawned on him, tonight was the new moon, he would transform into his greatest weakness for tonight. The feeling of doom and the knowledge of his greatest weakness on the same night scared him shitless. He would never let any of the humans know about his weakness, they might be threatened by demons and might tell them. The second that happened, they'd just as well decapitated him. "Human..." Inuyasha growled to himself at the thought. Kagome had heard the growl and what she swore was 'human...' but that made no sense. Why would he growl? "Men make no sense.' Kagome mused to herself, then the thought of this Kyoken came back to her mind. She'd have to ask about her sometime, 'now might be the best time me to ask since he can't cause me any bodily harm here.' Kagome suggested to herself and she armed a message to be sent to Inuyasha. ************************* A/N: What do you think? I've dropped the rule about needing a number of reviews. Please look at the 'VOTE' in the end of chapter nine. Thank you for reading and I might have the next chapter done by next week, or maybe sooner. See Ya!!! 


	12. Human for a night: attack of the spiders...

Sango, Ami and Kagome were playing a board game while Miroku and Hojo watched Inuyasha pace the floor of the living room as if he were an expectant father. Hojo watched, obviously amused, when Inuyasha's head seemed to perk up. He felt the odd tingling and knew that he was losing his powers. His concealing spell would fall soon and he had to hide quickly until the transformation was complete. He made up the excuse that he had to fix something in his room. A few moments after he went up, Kagome's upgraded nose recognized a change in Inuyasha's scent as well as she could feel his power going down. She got curious and walked upstairs and opened the door just as (Hanyou form) Inuyasha glowed white light that seemed to frame his body, then the glow vanished and his hair gradually turned black and his eyes turned violet. His claws were gone as well as his demonic fangs. He looked completely human to her. "Come on. I've got to deal with this for a while, tonight to be exact." Inuyasha whispered to her as he walked right past her. That's when it hit her about what Sango had told her a while ago about a hanyou's transformation. One night, each month, their demon blood would vanish from their veins leaving them completely human. She understood why he chose his disguised form to look like that. Excluding the part of the transformation where he lost all his power for a few seconds, it ended with him looking exactly the same. She snapped out of her reverie and followed the boy downstairs. Her friends didn't ask any questions. Actually, they suggested that they go out for a walk in the woods. Inuyasha reluctantly agreed since, even in his human form, he should be able to fend off any of the weak nocturnal demons. Also, Sango and Miroku were here, but he didn't want to use them because he wanted them to look as normal as possible for their school lives. He didn't care if he was seen fighting demons, so long as they didn't know that he was a demon. People already knew that he had exceptional skills with the blade. They all headed out for their walk after Inuyasha snuck his weapons around his waist as he left. Fifteen minutes into their walk, a rustling was heard in the bushes near them. They turned to see a person running towards them. When the person got closer, the group noticed that it had the head of a spider. It looked like there was another form running ahead of the spider-head. It was a girl around Kagome's age. She had a sword in her hand but it was no use, if she stopped, she'd be dead in seconds. The girl climbed a large tree, followed closely by the spider-head. The girl reached the top, and then climbed out onto a tree branch around forty feet in the air. The spider head mimicked her moves perfectly and soon, the girl was cornered. The spider head crawled a bit closer to the girl and she fell off the branch screaming. Inuyasha ran forward and caught her before running back to the group of friends. "Run! God Damnit, Run!!!" Inuyasha commanded the group as more spider heads ran towards them. Inuyasha gave the girl to Miroku, and then followed them, only from behind. The spider-heads were catching up rapidly. They were almost on the group's tails. Inuyasha already had his sword out and was dicing as many spider creatures as he could. He was making sure that the group stayed unharmed as much as possible. The worst that happened was Ami tripping on a root (again, AGAIN!!! Will the girl never learn?!) And scraping up her knees. Inuyasha helped her up while fending off the spider- heads. He told them to run ahead and they did but, Ohh, the spider-heads wanted some major revenge on the hanyou while he was human. Kagome kept running until she heard the sound of a muffled cry. She turned around to see Inuyasha, trapped in a spider's web with a giant cross between a spider and an old man with its fangs dug into Inuyasha's shoulder. She quickly turned around and grabbed the Tetsusaiga that had been knocked off Inuyasha's belt in the beginning of the attack. Kagome just jumped up to where Inuyasha was hanging in the web. The Tetsusaiga incinerated the webbing in Kagome's path causing Inuyasha's limp body to fall to the ground. Since the girl could walk again, Miroku and Hojo picked up Inuyasha's limp body and started to run awkwardly back to the shrine. Back at the shrine, Asami dressed Inuyasha's shoulder wound, even though it could still kill him, the bleeding was partially under control now. It had been an hour since they got back to the shrine. Myoga had told Kagome to stab the Tetsusaiga into the door and that it would generate a barrier for a while. Kagome did this and the spider-heads had been waiting for the barrier to lose its power since they reached the shrine. Myoga had secretly sucked the poison from Inuyasha's blood and he was left to just survive until the morning. For eight hours, the spiders pounded on the barrier while Inuyasha struggled to stay alive through the night. The girl grabbed the Tetsusaiga from its sheeth and went out to fight the spider heads. The barrier fell just before she grabbed it so she grabbed it just in time. She went out and started to slash at the huge spider leader. The leader picked up the girl by her stomach with one of its legs. Kagome suddenly noticed that Inuyasha was no longer lying down beside her, that's when the girl that they rescued dropped the untransformed Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha, standing and catching the sword when it fell, acted as though nothing had happened. "Now I'll destroy you as well, Inuyasha!!" The leader screamed as he picked Inuyasha up by his head. The sun rising sun was directly between the spider demon and the rest of the group, blinding the onlooking people. All that they knew was that Kagome felt Inuyasha's power sky-rocket, and then there was a cruel laugh in Inuyasha's voice accompanied by the sound of "TETSUSAIGA!" Inuyasha's voice yelling and that was accompanied by a ripping sound and a scream. Inuyasha quickly sheethed the Tetsusaiga and took out his regular sword which he jabbed into one of the falling halves of the dead spider. Then they both landed in the range of everyone's sight. Since they were no longer blinded by the bright rising sun, they could clearly see Inuyasha, covered in blood, holding a blood coated sword, standing over the body of the spider demon which appeared to be in two halves which turned to dust, same as the spider- heads. *Wow, Inuyasha, how did you get the sun to be in perfect line of our sight so that none of the humans could see you.* Kagome's voice echoed through his mind. She was still getting used to the concept of calling them 'humans' as if she was different. *Can you say...PURE LUCK!!!* Inuyasha replied as Kagome face faulted. "Kag, are you all right. For no reason at all, your facial expression changes and you start eating dirt!? Are you feeling all right?" Yuka asked. "I mean, you did just get attacked by a spider demon, wait...demon!? Demons don't exist, what was that thing. Any idea, I mean, you killed it?" Yuka asked the boy who was wiping the bloody blade on the grass. "God, I killed something with a sword. That's a first for me." Inuyasha lied, trying to make it sound like he had just made the first kill of his life. Kagome snorted in disbelief. They all decided to head inside, both Kagome and Inuyasha were very glad that the sun happened to block everyone from the sight of a demon vs. demon battle. Even though it was a very one sided fight, Kagome was impressed with the way Inuyasha handled the spider-heads, not that she'd ever tell him that. They all walked into the house and had a bon-fire in the back yard. All of the items that got any blood on them were burned. Inuyasha used rags to clean off both of his swords, and then burned the rags. Nobody except Inuyasha and Kagome knew how the fire had started since it was Kagome who used her magic to light the fire when people were all too busy to look at her by a circle of stones in the dirt. Inuyasha decided to go and grab a log for them to sit on. He got the log and was almost back when Ami spotted him. "Inuyasha!" She said in a scolding tone. "You know that you should be resting or something. You hurt yourself badly and the only reason why I don't want to call an ambulance is because we'd have to explain how you got that wound. Besides, Hojo, Yuka, Kag and I took first aid at school so we'll be able to dress your wounds unless the get too bad, then we'll call an ambulance. First of all, let's go change your bandages." Yuka said excitedly at the thought of two things 1) Trying out her First Aid skills and 2) Seeing Inuyasha with his shirt off (-.-* "Ugh, girls...." *author rolls eyes*). After ten minutes of getting to see Inuyasha shirtless, errr, dressing his wounds, the girls came outside again. Inuyasha had bandages over his chest with more bandages coming up to cover his shoulder. Inuyasha still didn't have his shirt on and he just sighed as he noticed that Yuka couldn't keep her eyes off him. He was annoyed but laid down on another log near the fire that Miroku and Hojo went to fetch. He just lay there on his back with his arms waving from side to side in the dirt while staring at the stars. Yuka, Ami and Hojo decided to go home at around nine in the morning after promising not to tell anyone what they saw. After all, who'd believe them anyway? They left after changing Inuyasha's bandages for the second time. The second they were out of earshot, Inuyasha let his annoyances show in full force. "Damn them!!!" Inuyasha bellowed. "They were just trying to help, you know Inuyasha." Kagome told the boy who just glared at her, held up a singly pointer finger, dropped the concealing spell around it and cut his bandages off in one stroke. "These things are so restricting!!! It's better for me to bleed a little; the blood will heal me faster. Then I can get back to that crappy school so that I don't draw attention to myself!" Inuyasha continued to yell at the girl. "I don't care what you say! You're not going to school today, as far as anyone knows, your sick. Try to slow down the external healing cause my friends will get suspicious if you're healed like lightning since they're going to be coming here after school each day to help me tend to your injuries! Got that, Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed at the boy. Inuyasha just nodded quickly, completely surprised how scary this girl could be when she was pissed off. That's when the thought hit him, err, the feeling, his link with Kagome was getting rather misty and hard to connect with. She was getting way too angry for her own good. 'At this rate, she might go youkai on us all!!!' The thought hit the hanyou like a pile of bricks. 'There is going to be hhhhelllllll!!!!!' Inuyasha screamed in his mind. He tried the link again and tried to tap into her mind. 'Damn, supercomputers are less complicated than this girl!' Inuyasha thought as he tried to tap into her feelings. 'Yes, like a computer, one needs only to hack so much before the door is opened!' he thought as he managed to get a successful link with Kagome. *Kagome, KAGOME! KAGOME!!!' Inuyasha tried to yell into her mind. *I'm listening.* the cold, hard version of Kagome's voice echoed through her mind. *Kagome, if you don't settle down...you just need to calm down!* Inuyasha replied fighting the urge to go hide behind something due to the level of intimidation in her voice. *Why should I, Hnnn?* Kagome continued to say with her cruel voice. *Because at this rate, you'll go on a mass killing spree, everything in your way will die at your hands. You'll kill all of your friends.* Inuyasha tried to convince the girl to obey him. Her expression softened and the link became clear again. *I guess that dream was right about the demon blood. Its very temperamental.* Kagome said into Inuyasha's head in an apologetic tone. *Glad to see that you're feeling better. I guess that you got some of my frustration through the link and with yours, it had to be damn near unbearable.* Inuyasha said into her mind as he led her to her room. Asami went into the kitchen to see what info she could get out of Myoga while he was still here. Kagome settled into her bed. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a questioning tone. "Yes, Kagome." he replied. "Who's Kyoken? You passed out the last time I tried to ask you." Kagome asked the boy who looked at her in a thoughtful expression. Oh, yeah, you did do that huh. Well, Kyoken is actually my sister. When my family was killed, I thought that Kyoken had died too. However, I sensed Kyoken near the well after my exile, if you will, from Sesshomaru. She was near the well portal, and then her energy reading vanished. I assumed that she went down the well to escape from something. That's why I came to the well portal after my little exile from the castle. I don't know if my sister is still alive, but she's a hanyou too, she, like me, is or was despised by all. I am hoping that I can find her, she is around our age so I think that you'd like her." Inuyasha explained as Kagome's feeling of jealousy died instantly and she hugged him. She had no idea why but it seemed like the right thing to do so she did. (Fluff, fluff, fluff!!!) Inuyasha gently pushed her down onto her pillow and walked out the door into his own room. She felt the familiar rising of his energy as he transformed to his true form, that's when she heard Asami scream. Kagome ran out of her room to see Inuyasha jump over the railing of the second story and glide down on his wings. Kagome ran down the stairs and met Inuyasha there in the living room. There was a spider head that had just smashed through the sliding glass door. Needless to say, Inuyasha was pissed off. He didn't even say anything, the just smashed it upside the head right through the door it had already ruined. Inuyasha calmly walked out, calmly nothing; Kagome could practically feel the energy flying off of him as he started emitting that gold fire again. He walked outside as the spider head dashed at him; he jammed the bladed tip of his wing into the spider-head's gut, lifted it into the air and ripped out the wing. The creature fell to the ground and opened its eyes, grimacing in pain in time to see the huge beam of the Sekiha Tenkyoken coming at it. Its body was incinerated and there was a new walkway half-way through the forest from the force of the beam. "Eat that." Inuyasha growled at the scorched earth where the spider-head had once stood. "Probably shouldn't have wasted so much energy on that piece of shit," Inuyasha growled as he flew back up to his to his room to get some sleep. "I kinda feel bad for whatever that thing was." Asami said as she watched the boy fly to his room. "I hope that Inuyasha watches his wings. They have blades on the front and tips and it would leave a big mark in the wall." Kagome said in near equal shock at how ruthless Inuyasha could be when he was angry. Inuyasha felt better after a ten-hour sleep. He walked back downstairs to make some breakfast to find that his wing-span was a bit too great for him to fly within the house. He could sleep while floating in the air above the living room while his wings were folded over his shoulders so that they formed a 'cloak' in front of him. He decided that he was impatient so he just jumped over the railing and land on the wood floor below. He landed in time to see Kagome with the door open and Yuka and Ami were standing at the door and he just jumped down a story in clear view. He suddenly felt extremely stupid and dashed into the kitchen so fast that it looked like he had disappeared, then reappeared in the kitchen. He sighed and flopped down on the couch as Kagome, with Yuka and Ami, walked in to see how Inuyasha was doing. He noticed that his wings and tail were still out. Inuyasha quickly ducked under the short table sending Kagome a message to get her friends upstairs or something for a few seconds. She told them that he must still be upstairs sleeping so she took them upstairs. The second that hey got upstairs, he transformed to his human form with his spell active. The spell finished just as they came back downstairs. Kagome gave a sigh of relief as she was scolded by her friends for not knowing where her patients were. They checked his wounds and after lying to them that they were just shallow cuts and they were just bleeding a lot, that's why they were already healed. Yuka and Ami looked a bit doubtful, but, whether or not they liked it, Inuyasha only had small red marks where his wounds were and those were just part of his concealing spell. The students left for school and Inuyasha dropped his spell but didn't grow his wings and tail. He ate his breakfast before walking outside in his 'spelled' form. "Ahhhhh, finally, I can go for a bit of a walk. Too bad I can't jump and use other demon abilities. Hnnn, my wings haven't been stretched in a long time and I can't go and activate my true form with humans around and the forest is getting more and more dangerous with all of the spider-heads and hell only knows how many other demons are there. I'm gonna go see if I can learn anything about Kyoken."  
  
************************* We interrupt this program to give you a special announcement: The name of Inuyasha's attach, the Tenkyoken, is pronounced 'Tank- Yoken' not 'Ten-kyoken' like his sister's name. Now back to our regularly scheduled fanfic. *************************  
  
Inuyasha said as he walked to the city hall to see if Kyoken had registered under a human disguise. Thirty minutes later, Inuyasha arrived at the city hall. He asked to see the records and thirty minutes later, Inuyasha walked out of the city hall right where he had started. He was a bit unhappy about not finding Kyoken in the records because that meant that either she sucked at hiding well or she was dead. He hoped that she just didn't know how to create her own identity yet. And he went to find her. He jumped all over the city and a little bit out of the city to find his long lost sister. He took out his PDA to see if his castles computer could track her. He picked it up and turned it on and the first thing that he saw was the clock on top. "Okay, 4:00. 4:00!!! God, I'm so dead. I'm supposed to be hurt!!! Kagome's gonna kill me." Inuyasha ran home and froze about halfway there. He smelled someone familiar, no doubt Kyoken. 'She probably doesn't recognize me anymore. I know that she's alive so I'll find her as soon as I save my ass!!!' Inuyasha said in his mind as he continued to run home. He arrived at the shrine just in time and Kagome walked in a minute later from going to an early dinner with her friends. She walked in and heard his heart beating like hell from where she was standing in the doorway. She told her friends that she could handle Inuyasha's problems. Thirty minutes of reprimanding later, Inuyasha was lying on the couch with a big red hand print on his cheek from where Kagome had slapped him for almost ruining their little plan to trick her friends. The problem was that Inuyasha had a large red bump on his head because when Kagome slapped him, she used demonic power and Inuyasha got smashed head first into the wall on the opposite side of the room. He decided to go back to his true form to increase the healing rate. He stood up and folded his wings so that they were pressed against his back like a feathered cape. He sighed as he finished healing himself, "Kagome is getting stronger. I think that's a good thing that her power's increasing but I think that I should make myself some armor. Actually, that might be a good idea....I saw some anime movie where some big robot had the same style wings as I did, I'll see what I can do about making a suit of armor kinda like that robot thing (sorry, I couldn't pass it up for anything!!! 0.~). That would look cool but I'll just stick with the Tetsusaiga and my Multi-Zaber" (If you've played Mega Man Zero, it's made to look like the Z Saber only an upgraded version of it. All of the main characters will have one by the end of this fic). As he said this, he patted the Light Saber like thing on his weapons sash. 'This thing was my deadliest weapon before I got the Tetsusaiga. Since then it's been collecting dust. I think that Id better get Kagome one, it would be disastrous if any humans got a hold of these, the world would probably never be the same.' Inuyasha thought as he slid the pole like utensil out of his weapons sash, then slid it back in when he heard Kagome coming Kagome had at least calmed down now so it was safe to talk to her. Kagome woke up the next morning feeling quite refreshed. Inuyasha had explained all about how he had found evidence that Kyoken was indeed alive. Kagome was happy that her friends didn't come that morning to help after seeing how much Inuyasha had recovered. Actually, Inuyasha would be going back to school today so there was no hiding involved, unless from Kikyo. Inuyasha actually drove and Yuka was going mad from having someone who had just been bitten by some spider creature driving her to school. Inuyasha was about ready to drop his concealing spell and give the girl a few, ummm, let's just say 'tattoo's. They pulled into the school parking lot to have Kikyo run up to Inuyasha. "Oh, I hear you were sick yesterday. I'm sorry that I couldn't keep you company or anything, I'm sure that, umm, girl, didn't help you at all. I doubt that she had the brains to. Forgive me for not coming to your aid." Kikyo said to the startled boy who quickly got angry. "I told you to stay the (beep (insert four letter word of choice here)) away from me!" Inuyasha screamed at Kikyo. "What have you done to my man you fricken bitch!!! You've brainwashed him to turn against me. You lousy little..." Kikyo got cut off. "Don't worry I believe you Kikyo." Inuyasha said to Kikyo as her face lit up and a look of triumph quickly flashed over her face but she quickly schooled her face to look shocked and flattered while Kagome's head dipped down with her bangs covering her eyes in anger. "Really, Inu?!" Kikyo tried to gasp. "Number one, Kikyo, don't call me that. Number two...NO!!!" Inuyasha said as Kikyo looked shocked. 'Should've known that it was too good to be true.' Kikyo said in her mind as Kagome's head came back up again. "Kagome, you'll be sorry for what you did to my Inuyasha." Kikyo said as she slapped Kagome and ran off with tears in her eyes. Kagome's hand shot up to where Kikyo had slapped her. It burned like hell but she was happy that Inuyasha was only joking. That was when Inuyasha's head flew toward a new girl in the driveway. Inuyasha walked up to the girl and asked her if she needed any help. "Yea, I don't know where room 3B is. Think you could point me in the right direction?" The girl asked. "Yea, actually, that's my homeroom. Why don't you come with me, I'll show you where it is." Inuyasha told the girl as he walked back towards his friends. "Guy's I'd like you to meet, a friend of mine." Inuyasha said to his friends. Just then the bell rang and they all ran to their first classroom. Once that they got there, the teacher met them with a cold glare. "Miroku, Sango, you two take your seats, you have a test to take. Kagome, Inuyasha, you will be showing our guest around the school." The teacher commanded very sternly. Miroku and Sango went to sit down and the new girl introduced herself to the class as Kia. "Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, you will all be receiving detentions for your tardiness. Please go show our guest around." The teacher continued as Inuyasha pulled the two out of the room. "Damn, what's eating her?!" Inuyasha said in an exasperated tone. "No idea. So, Kia is your name. My name is Kagome and this is..." Kagome was cut off. "I know exactly who that is, don't I, Inuyasha." Kia said in a menacing tone. "I was wondering if you'd remember me, Kia, or should I say......" ************************* A/N: Who's the new girl. What relation does she have to Inuyasha? Find out in the next chapter!!! Please remember to send me Emails for the 'VOTE!' section explained further in the bottom of chapter nine! See Ya!!! 


	13. Kyoken: revealed!

"I was wondering if you'd remember me, Kia, or should I say, Kyoken." Inuyasha whispered to the girl for her to hear but Kagome's demon ears picked it up. "That's Kyoken!" Kagome gasped as Kia's eyes widened in shock. "How did you hear that!!?" Kia gasped. "Kyoken, she got some of my blood in her from a spell. She's hanyou now and we have a mental link." Inuyasha explained. "Ooooo! I've heard of those! They're like what happens with demon mating *Crash as Inuyasha brought his fist down on his sister's head with enough force to crack cement*" Kyoken just crouched down a bit with her eyes as wide as saucers, jaw on the floor, and both hands holding her head. The holding decreased to a light rubbing. "Why?! It's what happens!!" *pow! (Same thing happens)* "I'll never understand you Inuyasha..." Her voice slowly quieted. "She's a human you idiot!!! After ten years you're still as annoying as you used to be." Inuyasha sighed in defeat. "Come on. I've still gotta show you the grounds. First, I want to show you the garden section. It's actually for a class but it wasn't made to keep demons out. It's quite relaxing during the recess time." Inuyasha told the girl as he walked off toward a door that would lead to the garden corridor. They were there in five minutes and Inuyasha opted to stay in his disguised form as he advised his two companions even though nobody would be using the garden for another hour. "You got here in time, Kyoken, sorry, Kia. Our class will be starting the gardening thing soon. I'm not interested in the class but the tree's are great for a nap or a rest." Inuyasha told his sister. "Come on." Kagome interrupted, "We've still gotta show Kia around so that she knows where things are. Then we have to go to our detentions." Kagome told the two. Before they left, Kagome called her mom on her cell phone to let her know about the detentions. Her mom wasn't happy but decided to let it slide this once because they were late getting up this morning. An hour later, everyone was sitting underneath their usual tree. Kikyo was bugging Inuyasha again, Kyoken was watching the girl try to flirt with her brother. Everyone else was sighing; Kagome started a countdown in her head. When she reached zero, as if on queue, Inuyasha's hand shot up and slapped Kikyo again. "I've told you countless times, Kikyo. Leave me alone!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed a low tree branch and proceeded to climb up to the top. Kia followed, much to Kikyo's hate, so did Kagome. Kikyo was pissed off because ladies didn't climb trees, in other terms, she didn't know how! She just stood there fuming. She was so angry that you could fry an egg in seconds just with the air around her. Kagome climbed up to where Inuyasha and Kyoken were sitting. "I think that we should just eat our lunches up here from now on. We could help Sango and Miroku up." Inuyasha said to the two. "Plus, you can't see the mid section of the tree from anywhere so we can poke our heads out to see what's going on. Plus we can use demon powers up here." Kyoken exclaimed excitedly. "Kia, you haven't changed one bit." Inuyasha sighed as he helped Sango and Miroku to climb up the tree. "Wow! I heard what you two were saying and it's true! We could make a little club-house up here!" Sango said as she sat down on a branch. At the idea, Inuyasha, Kagome and Kia released their concealing spells over their hands letting their claws exposed. They cut off stray branches and leaves. A few minutes later, it was agreed that they would continue tomorrow with their little tree house. The plan had been drawn up, all of the leaves and weak branches would be removed from the inside of the tree. They would keep all of the leaves on the outside and fill in the holes with removed leaves and branches. People would think that the tree looked regular when it really had a hollow inside. They were careful not to do anything that could seriously hurt the tree's health. When the bell was sounded, Inuyasha and Kyoken activated a concealing spell inside the tree to make it look like it was still full of leaves and branches. Then they all headed inside to resume their classes. Kikyo didn't bug Inuyasha for the rest of the day. Actually, that bothered him; it wasn't like Kikyo to pass up the chance to harass him. He walked towards the room where the detentions would be taking place that day. Sango and Miroku were already there. Inuyasha took a seat next to Miroku and Kagome followed suite. Kagome found out that demon blood tends to be very impatient. Kagome couldn't sit still! The teacher in charge was starting to get very annoyed with Kagome. He was getting even more annoyed at Inuyasha. The teen was just sitting there, in his desk, with his head bowed and eyes closed. "Hey, boy! You awake, 'cause if you're asleep you're going to be in detention for the next week!" The teacher said as he walked toward Inuyasha and dropped a large textbook on the desk. Inuyasha's eyes opened and his face showed great annoyance. It was drop dead intimidating and even a bit scary. The teacher was trying to figure out how a kid could have that time of glare. Kagome could feel the energy coming off Inuyasha like a waterfall. She was surprised that he had managed to suppress his demon blood like this but she decided that it must just come with great practice. Kyoken was just like Kagome. She wasn't fidgeting as much as the girl but she was just as surprised. She was three years younger than Inuyasha in her true form, in her human form, she was Kagome's age. She just decided that it must come with age so she decided to not ask about it.  
  
Inuyasha went back to having his eyes closed and looking like he was asleep. Kagome did the same but tapped in a link with Inuyasha. *Hey, Inuyasha!* Kagome sent. *Yea?* was the boy's reply. *Do you want to do anything after this detention? We can go outside and finish up the tree house instead of finishing it tomorrow.* Kagome decided. *I just want to eat and go to sleep before I rip something apart. Demon blood was not meant for waiting. If you'd have tried these three years ago with me, this teacher would have one of my wings jammed into his skull. Pity I've gone soft being around humans for so long.* Inuyasha told Kagome. The girl was shocked. 'Could Inuyasha really do that?! Could he really be that cruel, to kill someone for an annoyance!? Is that the true nature of demons?' Kagome thought to herself. *No, Kagome.* Inuyasha's voice registered in Kagome's head. *It's just the fact that I've been alone for the past ten years of my life. I haven't let anyone get near me, especially toy with my feelings. I had no training by youkai, they all hated Me.* Inuyasha explained to the girl. 'That's too bad for him.' Kagome thought about what it must have been like for him. Just then the bell went off releasing them from their hell of silence. Some students cheered a bit while Inuyasha just walked out quietly followed by Kyoken who was just the same. They walked back to the house in silence. It had been agreed that Kyoken would be able to sleep in Kagome's room on a floor futon (I think that's good spelling). They entered and all ate in silence, with the exception of Asami talking to Kia, and all went to sleep in silence. "Kagome, what's going on in my brother's room? Nothing but a demon can generate that kind of energy force?!" Kia gasped, "I don't remember my brother being able to activate that energy." Kia continued. "Oh, that's the energy from your brother's true form." Kagome explained. "Whoa! He must have gotten better since the last time I saw his true form." Kia said as she laid her head down on her pillow to rest, that is, until Shippo bounded into Kagome's room. Kyoken was up and had a Tenkyoken Saber at Shippo's throat in an instant. "Who are you?!" Kia said with a dangerous tone in her voice. "Hey! Kia! That's Shippo! He's a Kitsune that Inuyasha's taking care of. He's really nice and I should have warned you that he likes to sleep in my room!" Kagome screamed in shock and Kia shut off her saber. "You're just like Inuyasha! You slash before you think!" Shippo squealed as he hid behind Kagome's leg. "Sorry, Shippo. All the demons that I have ever met wanted me dead, so I'm always on guard." Kyoken explained to the kit that was beginning to come out of hiding. "Okay, I'm Shippo and I think that your name is Kyoken, right?" Shippo said to the girl who knelt down in front of him. "Yea, but you can call me Kia." Kia introduced herself to the little kit that jumped up onto her shoulder. "You're light for a kitsune. However, is that your true form?" Kia asked the fox. He was just about to answer when a grumpy *cough, cough* came from the door way. They looked up to see a tired and frustrated looking Inuyasha with his wings out. He grunted in anger as he brought his two large wings out and held the bladed edges next to their throats. For Shippo, well, he had a fireball in his hand that was right in front of the kitsune's face. "Please let me get some sleep or I can guarantee that things will get a little messy." Inuyasha said in a gruff tone as the three nodded quickly and Inuyasha withdrew his wings and energy. "Good. Good night." He said in a much friendlier tone that relieved everyone. That is, until Kyoken got curious about her brother's wings and went to examine them. Needless to say, Kyoken was impressed with how strong her brother's wings were while Inuyasha was growing more pissed off by the moment. He raised his other wing above his sister's head and proceeded to pound his sister with the mid-section of his wing until there was a large bump on his sister's head. "Please, I don't like it when people ruffle my feathers, literally (no pun intended)." Inuyasha told the girl who slumped down against the wall. She quickly got up again and kicked Inuyasha's feet out from underneath him. He hit the ground but before hitting Kyoken with his wing again. Both ended up laughing like mad and Shippo with Kagome ended up laughing too. This went on until Asami came up and made everyone get back to their separate rooms. Inuyasha walked out laughing with his wings pressed to his back (I'll just call it cape mode) as he walked into his room. Everyone woke up at around seven the next morning. Kyoken went to wake Inuyasha up for dinner to find him in the exact same position, floating in the air, surrounded by the gold fire. She walked through the door to have it feel like she walked through a wall of water didn't seem right. "Damn, a barrier spell! So much for surprising him." Kyoken pouted as Inuyasha seemed to awaken and retransformed to his human form (Human form is what he looks like usually, then there's his true form, with the wings, then there's his form on the new moon). He activated his concealing spell as he walked down the stairs. The morning went normal with Inuyasha driving them all to school and Kikyo harassing him some more. Inuyasha was more than happy when it came time for the free time. The friends all headed outside and got into the tree when nobody was looking. The tree house was finished that day and they all activated a concealing spell around their tree to make it look normal. Because they split it up in so many ways, each person lost almost no energy while the spell was still kept up. "Hey, Inuyasha! I saw you go up there and I need to talk with you." They heard Kikyo's voice from under their tree. "Yea. What do you want?" Inuyasha said as he stepped don from branch-to-branch. "What do you want?" He asked sourly. "Inuyasha, I'm your girlfriend and I think that I deserve to know what's going on up there. Actually, I think that I deserve to be able to come up there." Kikyo tried to say while sounding sad. "Kikyo, you'd fall and I don't want you getting hurt. Sorry, no." Inuyasha tried to sound apologetic towards the girl. Kikyo stalked away leaving a very pissed off Inuyasha in her dust. "Glad that's over with! You need to give her what she wants if you want her to go away!!!" Inuyasha gasped as he climbed back into the tree. "Jumping is so much easier." After school, Kagome, Inuyasha and Kyoken all went back to the shrine. None of them were expecting the attack that would soon come the following day; all were unsuspecting of the ultimate powers of the Tetsusaiga. Even Inuyasha was to be shocked by the powers within the mighty sword, all to be revealed the following day. ************************* Short chappie, all right, really short chappie! Nyaaa, well. Enjoy this chapter! Next one will be a bit longer to make up for this one's shortness!!! 


	14. Dragon attack: captured!

The following day went normally, until everyone got home from school. As Kagome, Kyoken, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha all walked toward the shrine, Inuyasha froze. "Sesshomaru...." He mumbled as he jumped into the woods and released his concealing spell. The other's followed, all lowering their spells as well. As they ran through the woods, they spotted a tall demon with white hair like Inuyasha's only this one had a large fluffy tail over his shoulder. It was thicker than Inuyasha's. "Sesshomaru, back to cause more problems I see? Oh, I'm sorry, it's 'FLUFFY'" Inuyasha mocked as the demon turned to them. It was the same demon who had impaled Inuyasha months ago. Kagome was very worried for the safety of the boy, that's when it dawned on her, this guy had a different arm than last time. It looked human in all forms, yet attached to a demon. "Inuyasha, my weak Halfling brother, I will kill you for disgracing all demons." Sesshomaru growled as he sent an energy whip at Inuyasha. Inuyasha used the Tetsusaiga to block the attack but wasn't ready to parry the next whip. The result was the sword flying out of Inuyasha's hand and stabbing itself into the ground...directly next to Sesshomaru who just reached down to pick it up. The blade transformed back into its huge form for Sesshomaru. "I'm not impressed, Inuyasha. All this time with the Tetsusaiga and you haven't managed to tap into its full power yet." Sesshomaru said as he motioned to the froglike creature to come towards him. The youkai did as he was told, rather hesitantly though. "Jaken, release the demons." Sesshomaru commanded as the frog demon, which apparently went by the name of 'Jaken' said some words which Kagome thought were a spell of some kind. As if by command, a horde of youkai sprang up from the ground and shot into the air. Sesshomaru held up the sword and brought it down with one mighty swipe and three blades of energy shot out of the blade. In a flash of light, the blades connected with the horde. The demons all disappeared and hunks of charred flesh fell all around the fighters. When the light fully cleared, all of the youkai were gone, err, not quite alive. They were still there, just that their bodies littered the forest floor. What was left of their bodies at least? Sesshomaru seemed happy with the outcome of the attack. "One- hundred demons, slaughtered as if they were nothing." he said to the very shocked onlookers. Half an hour later, the ground was charred from being hit with so many of the deadly energy blades. The trees were long sense incinerated. Kagome was resting against a rock where she had fallen. Sango and Miroku were next to her watching the fight. Suddenly a mass of buzzing, wasp-like creatures shot toward the three onlookers. "Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled as he ungloved his hand revealing that his hand had a hole in it. It worked like a black hole, sucking in the wasps. He did this for a minute before closing it back up and falling to the ground. "Those wasps have a poison. I got poisoned right through my Wind Tunnel." Miroku gasped as he seemed to lack out. Kagome had finally had enough of this fight. She remembered how Inuyasha had been showing her how to shoot better with a bow and arrow. She ran back to the shrine, which were only a couple minutes away, to retrieve the items. She returned minutes later with an arrow already loaded. She jumped up onto a rock and shot it. The arrow clanged off the sword harmlessly. For a second anyway until the sword transformed back to it's rusty form due to the purifying powers in the arrow. Sesshomaru growled a bit and the sword started to glow with a red light. He swiped it into the air and brought it down. Even in its old form, the Tetsusaiga still released a single beam of the energy which Inuyasha barely managed to dodge. Within minutes, the sword transformed back into its more powerful form. Sesshomaru was about to perform another Cutting Wind (I think that's what it's called. Correct me if I'm wrong!). Inuyasha slipped between the blades and stopped the sword from making a full descent to the ground where the blades would have cut up the three. Both demons were now holding the swords handle clashed in an attempt to break the other one's hold on the device. Sesshomaru brought a clawed hand into the air and brought it down on Inuyasha's skull. Blood trickled down the hanyou's face. However, he just laughed. "If you haven't noticed, Sesshomaru, the Tetsusaiga's back in my hands now!" Inuyasha yelled as he ripped the arm off at the elbow. He backed up a bit before falling to his knees, using the Tetsusaiga as a support. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken gasped. "Inuyasha has lost consciousness." Sesshomaru started to walk up to Inuyasha. As he got within five feet of his brother, the sword glowed red and a white blade shot from the ground straight at the youkai lord. The demon avoided the blade but just walked away. "Come, Jaken, we will not get the Tetsusaiga today." He said as the frog like demon ran to catch up with its retreating master. The Tetsusaiga went back to its old form and Inuyasha fell on his side. His usually white hair was now streaked with crimson from the blow to the head. The rest of his hair was soaked in his blood on the ground. Inuyasha seemed to wake up, he grinned a bit, and then his world went black. -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. He saw a crowd of blurry forms around him. There were voices all around him. He could tell that someone had reactivated his concealing spell so that he looked human. The forms started to take form, as did the voices. He groaned as he tried to sit up but someone pushed him back down again. "Damn my head hurts like hell..." Inuyasha groaned. He put his hand up to his head to feel a warm fluid flowing over his hand. He looked at his hand to see it covered in blood. "Damn you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled in frustration. He tried to sit up again only to be pushed down, again. "Let me up, God damnit!" Inuyasha growled as the person let him sit up. He felt dizzy. He tried to stand up and had to use a tree for support. He found the Tetsusaiga on the ground, lying in a pool of his own blood. He bent down to pick it up, still holding a tree branch for support. He sheathed his sword and turned to the people whom were around him when he woke up. His sight was back at full, as was the pain in his head. 'What the...' Inuyasha thought as he noticed that he felt like something was compressing his head. He reached up and felt a bandage wrapped around his head. Kagome walked up to the boy to help him lie down. "Good, glad to see that you're alright. Why don't you lie down, Sesshomaru hit you pretty hard on your head. It still hasn't stopped bleeding but it should recover soon." Kagome told him as he helped him to lie down again. He suddenly felt very tired and quickly let sleep claim him once again. "I'm glad that he's alright." Kagome whispered as she turned to her two friends. Inuyasha woke up a while later. The ground under him was soft and comfortable....wait, soft and fluffy! Inuyasha rolled over to see that he was lying on the couch in the living room of the shrine. His head felt better and he no longer felt the blood trickling down his forehead. His white, errr, crimson, hair was tossed over his shoulder and lay in front of him. He saw the Tetsusaiga resting against the wall. "Ahhhhh, that's better." Inuyasha moaned as he sat up. He saw that it was now dark outside. He noticed that Kagome was leaning on the front of the couch. She was asleep. He smiled lightly at the sight before walking over to the wall that his sword was leaning upon. He picked up his sheathed sword and reapplied it to his weapon's sash. Inuyasha walked out onto the shrine's porch. The cool air felt good against his body. His head didn't hurt as much anymore so he lowered the concealing spell which had been put back under his control while he was asleep and slashed apart the bandages on his head. "I've got to try that attack." Inuyasha growled as he ran into the forest. He found a safe spot and started to swing the now transformed Tetsusaiga around. Then he held it the same way Sesshomaru had and brought it down the exact same way. The sword glowed with gold fire but nothing came out. "Damn! Not even a spark!" Inuyasha growled as he tried again. He tried holding it differently again and again. However, the most that he got out of the sword was the fiery glow of the gold. "Damnit! Nothing!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration. Apparently, Inuyasha had awakened Kagome when he left and was so caught up with the Tetsusaiga that he never even sensed Kagome. She followed him into the woods and watched him as he practiced with the sword. "Why can't he use that attack!? He's the Tetsusaiga's owner, why would it work for a stranger but not Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered in shock as she watched the boy throw the sword, stabbing it through a tree. "Why won't it work!?" Inuyasha moaned in even greater frustration. That's when he caught Kagome's scent in the air. "Kagome!" he yelled. "If you're going to spy on me, at least do it right! Stay downwind of your prey." Inuyasha said a bit quieter now that he had Kagome's attention. Kagome walked out from behind the bushes she was hiding behind. "Why can't you use the Tetsusaiga's attack?" Kagome asked the hanyou. "I don't know, Kagome, I just don't know..." His voice trailed off at Kagome's question. "Come back inside. It's really late and you need to heal yourself. It's cold out here anyway." Kagome told the boy as she started to walk away. "I'm not going anywhere! I will master that attack if it's the last thing that I do!" Inuyasha growled at the girl. "Yes you are Inuyasha! You hurt yourself badly and you need to rest. You're going to come back and rest, then you can come out here and play with your sword!" Kagome ordered the boy. What came out of Inuyasha's mouth was something that caught her completely off guard. It was something that sounded like a growl except that it suddenly got very loud and went back to being quiet yet deadly. That's when it hit her, Inuyasha was barking at her and judging by the fact that her demon blood started to boil, that bark must mean something very bad. Kagome started to growl at him. He seemed slightly taken aback by Kagome's growl. He frowned and his face tightened up. He opened his mouth and what came out sounded like a lion's roar. It was loud enough to make the trees shake from the sheer force of the sound. Kagome's demon blood seemed to cower in fear at that sound. Her courage turned to mush as she heard the roar. "Yikes! Sorry, sorry!" She gasped as she fell to her knees. She seemed terrified at the sound even though she didn't know why. She figured that her demon blood was reacting to the roar as if it were a terrible scolding. Shippo suddenly bounded through the bushes into Kagome's arms. "What did you do that for jerk?" Shippo screamed at the half-demon. "I did what I needed to make her leave me alone." He growled at the kit, and then his voice seemed to soften up. "If my brother can use the full power of this sword and I can't, well...was this sword meant to be mine?" Inuyasha's voice seemed drowned in worry and anxiety. Kagome seemed to find her legs now and stood up. "Inuyasha, I know that you're worried but you're hurt and you need to rest." Kagome told the boy. "Feh! I'm a demon and I can take care of myself!" Inuyasha yelled back. "I'm sorry; I just don't want you to get hurt!" Kagome gasped as she felt tears well up in her eyes. "Look, dog-face, you made her cry, you jerk!" Shippo screamed as Inuyasha looked shocked but it was quickly replaced by anger. Inuyasha didn't know what it was about her tears. He felt remorse for his actions, something he had never felt before. He didn't understand this feeling and it scared him. However, he could not let anyone know that he could have an ounce of fear in him. "Feh. Brat, I'll do as I want." Inuyasha snarled at the kit as he turned his back on Kagome and Shippo. Kagome's tears were now falling freely. She got up and ran towards the shrine. Inuyasha grabbed her arm to stop her. She pulled every ounce of her strength into her arm and slapped his face. The collision was so hard that it not only knocked Inuyasha off of her but sent him flying into a tree. He was on his feet at near lightning speed but Kagome and Shippo were already at the shrine (demon speed is a wondrous thing^.^) Inuyasha just growled. That growl turned into an all-out snarl. He finally lost it and threw his head back and released a roar that made the ground rumble. He was still roaring as he started to glow with gold fire. That fire expanded, it grew to being at least twenty feet into the air, illuminating the night sky. He stopped roaring after a few minutes and the fire died down. Inuyasha looked around and cringed a bit. The force of the energy erupting from his body had incinerated all the trees within thirty feet of him, for at least forty feet the trees were charred. "Damn! Kagome's gonna kill me now!" Inuyasha moaned as he activated a concealing spell around the land he had scorched. He walked back up to the shrine. Shippo groaned at seeing Inuyasha. "Can't that jerk just go away for a while!? All that he causes is trouble." Inuyasha continued to walk forward toward the shrine. He didn't enter the house though, rather, he walked up to the God Tree and leaned against it. He felt like a rat! 'How can a human effect me like that!? It makes no sense! Damn me and my pride.' were among the thoughts running through his head as he stood up on his own and started walking towards the house. "Kagome?" He whispered as he slowly open her door. Shippo had caused him crap but, in the end, let Inuyasha through (better than the other option which was a transformed Tetsusaiga pressed against his throat, ready to slash if Shippo refused!). He saw her lying on her bed, her face was buried in her pillow but the smell of salt from her tears was strong enough to make the hanyou lose his balance and fall flat on his face. There was one problem though, when he passed out for less than a second, he awoke to find himself on top of Kagome who was, let's just say, something between mortified and really pissed off! "Hentai!!!" She screamed as she went to slap him. She backed it with all the energy that she could muster. He dodged the attack, even though swearing that his hair hadn't, and flipped up onto the end of her bed. "Kagome, I'm sorry! It's not what it looked like!!!" Inuyasha gasped as he caught the dangerous glint in her eye. "Damn!" He gasped as she stood up and lowered her concealing spell. Inuyasha was now dodging claws for all he was worth. He quickly found out that Kagome's attacks seemed to speed up as she got angrier. Right now he needed to stop her before her youkai blood took over. He jumped to the other side of the room and outstretched his arm, aiming it at the advancing Kagome. "Sekiha..." Inuyasha started and Kagome froze, knowing that that attack would kill her if it hit. She was now shocked as she seemed to wake up from a trance and fall to her knees. Inuyasha caught the girl before she hit the floor. "Damn! She's gonna be one hell of a contender if she ever gets that power under control." Inuyasha muttered to himself as he laid Kagome down in her bed. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She felt exhausted beyond belief even though she didn't remember doing anything that would consume that kind of energy. 'Oh yea...' went through Kagome's mind as she remembered that she had put all of her energy into hitting him as hard as she could last night (I know that sounds bad; Shudder perverts!!!). She was actually able to think well now, unlike earlier. 'What the hell would have made him do that?' Kagome thought to herself as she walked downstairs for breakfast. Inuyasha was eating toast in a very interesting fashion. He would make a fireball float in the air, he'd toss a slice of bread through the fire and it would come out lightly charred. "Interesting toaster." Kagome told the boy as she tossed two slices of bread through the flame. Kagome looked at Inuyasha to see that he was sporting a large red mark on his cheek where she had slapped him. "Ouch..." She murmured to herself. "You don't know the half of it. I thought that I told you that I wasn't a pervert!" Inuyasha growled at her. "You just fell on top of me! Excuse me but if you don't think that's perverted then, god, you're insane!" Kagome glared back at him. "Damn! I didn't know tears could have such a strong scent! God! I just passed out from the smell alone." Inuyasha mumbled. His intent was not to have Kagome hear that comment, however, she had, a little. "What was that, dog-boy." Kagome asked the boy, still sounding ready to kill. "I passed out 'cause of the smell of your fricken tears! Can I stand straight when I'm out cold!!??" Inuyasha snarled at her. "No, I guess you couldn't..." Her voice died down. "I'm sorry for getting so mad at you. It's just that....that statement really hurt my feelings." Inuyasha had a very cruel statement about weak humans on the tip of his tongue, he just didn't say it. He couldn't say it, his heart seemed to be yelling at him to stop. He couldn't bring himself to possibly hurt Kagome. "Yea." was all he could get out. "You can be very cruel when you're angry. I'm sorry for slapping you." She whispered as tears started to well up in her eyes again. 'Shit! She's gonna cry again. Damnit I hate it when she cries!' Inuyasha mentally berated himself for making her cry again. "God, Kagome please don't cry!" Inuyasha moaned as the floodgates in Kagome's eyes opened and the tears came pouring down. She ran forward and wrapped her arms around him with enough force to send him flying off his chair and onto the ground with Kagome still hugging him. Inuyasha just patted her back in any way he could think of to make the girl stop crying. She finally got off him and stood up, helping him up at the same time. 'Well she seems to have cooled down. Yikes! Weird humans! They have more mood swings than I care to mention!' Were the thoughts flying through the hanyou's mind. "Humans confuse me..." Inuyasha mumbled for only the girl's ears to hear. "Don't forget, you're half human yourself." Kagome reminded him. He just scowled. "It's not like I'm proud of it! My human side is my weakness. If I were a full demon then I wouldn't have these problems if I weren't half human!" He informed the girl. "Oh, I see. Sorry." She mumbled in response and Inuyasha was surprised to smell the salt of tears again. 'Damn!' He mentally screamed for hurting the girl again. He tried hugging her again and she started to calm down. "Sorry Kagome. It's just that everyone hates me for being half human and half demon! Humans shun me for being half tainted with demon blood. The demons think the same about my human blood only that demons wish to kill me. Most would if I wasn't the son of a great Taiyoukai (a Taiyoukai is a demon lord). That blood makes me a bit more powerful than the average half-breed, most demons fear my power, but enough don't to make my life a challenge." Inuyasha tried to explain to the girl while trying to comfort her. "Okay." She murmured. "Let's get ready for school." Kagome said as she stopped crying. The two continued to eat toast and cereal. Kagome was shocked to find out that demons have an, err, a very healthy appetite. Actually, her appetite had near doubled. Minutes later, the two were at the door. They had extra time so they decided to drop the car idea and jumped to school, rooftop-to-rooftop of course! Nobody spotted them as they landed on the school roof. They opened the door of the stairs and ran down the staircase. Sango and Miroku were waiting in the classroom. Kagome pointed out the window and broke out laughing. Inuyasha looked out and nearly joined her in laughing. Outside in the parking lot was Kikyo. She was just standing there waiting for Inuyasha's car to pull up. Just then the bell rang and Kikyo looked really pissed. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the sight as Kikyo walked into the classroom and spotted Inuyasha...standing next to Kagome. He was laughing like a lunatic now but immediately stopped as he spotted Kikyo. *Shit! Screwed again! I'm in deep shit now! What am I going to do about this girl!* Inuyasha's voice echoed through Kagome's head and she couldn't help but grin. The problem was that Kikyo caught that grin and took it as Kagome was mocking her! She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and started to pull him towards the desk next to hers. Needless to say, Inuyasha's feet were attached to the ground like blocks of cement and he wasn't going anywhere! Kikyo tried again and again and only succeeded in falling on her butt! Kagome was holding back laughter, the rest of the class was over the edge with laughter. "Sorry Kikyo! I'm sitting over here today." Inuyasha told the girl as she started to cry. "I don't believe you! You bastard!!! You've been double timing me! You fricken traitor!!" Kikyo screamed as she slapped him. His hand flew up to his cheek as he whimpered slightly in pain. *That couldn't have hurt you that much! She's a human!* Kagome asked him mentally. *It wasn't her slap! She slapped me right where you had and I'm still feeling it! God that stings!* Inuyasha replied as he rubbed his cheek. The teacher walked in and everyone sat down for class. Inuyasha sat in the back corner of the class. Kagome sat next to him. About halfway through the class, Kagome heard a beeping sound. It was just loud enough for her demon ears to hear. She turned to the source to see Inuyasha with his PDA out on his desk. 'What's with that guy now! Those things aren't aloud out during class! He's gonna get another detention!' were the thoughts running through the girl's brain as she sent a message to Inuyasha via mind link. *What are you doing! That beep was too low for any human to hear. What is so important that you need to have your PDA tell you!?* She screamed into his mind. *My database at my castle is responding to a demon moving towards the city at high speeds. Whatever it is, it's fast and it has an energy reading of around 3000.* he told the girl. *Energy points? That makes no sense to me! What is your basic energy reading?* her voice rang in his head. *My energy reading is around 50,000 when at its max. In my true form, it's around eighty-thousand.* He told her. *Then you'll have no problem beating It.* Kagome told the boy. *I only wish. My computer's database is saying that there's an immense power held within the smaller one. I don't know how great but I know that what we're seeing is like my human form without my wings and tail. He's not in his true form.* He told the now worried girl. *I've got mini cameras around the city that are linked to my computer. I'll know when he's in range of danger.* *I hope you're right.* was her reply as Inuyasha put away his PDA and Went back to the teacher, err, the window he'd been staring out of for the past hour, completely ignoring the teacher. "Inuyasha. Inuyasha! INUYASHA!!!" The teacher tried to snap Inuyasha out of his little daydream. "Inuyasha, please do problem number three on the board." She instructed the boy as he sighed and walked up to the board. Inuyasha just realized how helpful a mental link with someone who actually paid attention could be. After school, the group went out to find that demon. Within the hour, they found it. However, it didn't take the shape that they were expecting. A tiny snake slithered up to them. "Well, the energy reading is coming from this little guy." Inuyasha nearly laughed. The snake hissed and spit an acid in Inuyasha's direction. "Whoa!" Inuyasha gasped as the acid hit the tree, right behind where he'd been standing. Where there used to be a tree, there was just ashes and charred ground. Inuyasha couldn't help the gasp that released from his lips. The snake heard this and its face seemed to twist into an evil grin. "Toooo much for the greeeeaaat *Looorrrrd Iiinuuuyaaassshaaa?" The snake hissed in a mocking tone. "Hell no! You're dead! Show me your true form!" Inuyasha yelled to the snake as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and lowered his concealing spell. The snake hissed an inaudible reply before it was engulfed in a tornado of dark purple energy. When the wind cleared, there was a creature about seven feet high. It looked like a snake with wings, clawed hands, and talons on its feet. It was covered with green scales and white spikes.  
  
"A dragon!" They heard Inuyasha gasp as the winged serpent took flight and dove like a falcon toward the onlookers. That's when he spotted a human girl hiding behind a tree near the open spot where Inuyasha and his friends were standing. The girl screamed and Kagome's head flew in the direction of the scream. 'Please don't let that voice be who I think it is.' Kagome wished in her mind as her eyes focused on the form of the girl running towards them with the swooping dragon not far behind. Kagome was suddenly very happy that she and Sango and Miroku hadn't lowered their concealing spells. "Damn it! Ami!" Kagome muttered as Ami ran toward them holding one of Kagome's school books. The girl ran up to Kagome and tripped (again 'notice a pattern!?) she covered her head with her hands and waited for the stabbing of the talons into her back. However, it never came. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha, only with silver hair, an ancient kimono, and doggie ears, standing over her with a huge sword in his hands. The sword was holding off the dragon's talons and Ami ran to Kagome, Miroku and Sango. "Guys, why does Inuyasha look like some lunatic!? He's got white hair and doggie ears on his head for Kami's sake!" Ami screamed at her friends. "He's a demon, err, a half demon..." Kagome tried to explain but immediately stopped what she was saying as Inuyasha's limp body skidded to a halt in front of her. 'I can hear Inuyasha's heart beating so I know he's not dead. Those dragons are dead now...but what can I do without blowing my cover?!' Kagome was screaming in her head. Her thoughts were answered for her when Inuyasha got to his feet. He coughed up a little blood before smirking. "Feh! For dragons, you guys are pitiful. Don't even know how to kill your opponent properly! You'll pay for that mistake." Inuyasha said as one of the dragons took to the sky and dove at Inuyasha. "DDDAAAIII!!!" It screamed in a hiss-like tone as it brought its talons down at Inuyasha. "You're slow too!" Inuyasha muttered as he easily avoided the sharp talons. Within seconds, all of the dragons were in the air and flying in circles in the sky over an apparently amused Inuyasha. "Oh! So it's an air battle you're going for! Even flying can't save you now!" Inuyasha screamed as a tornado of golden light crashed down from the sky and engulfed Inuyasha. "What the...!" Ami gasped as she, along with the others watching, covered their eyes from the high winds and flying objects kicked up from the energy whirl-wind. However, that was nothing compared to her gasp when the energy disappeared. She saw Inuyasha standing there, only he had two large wings on his back and two smaller wings in-between the larger ones on his back. The winged boy turned his smaller wings so that they were against his back to be followed by the larger ones making it look like he was wearing a cape of feathers. "Try me in my true form bastards!" Inuyasha bellowed as the dragons swooped down at him, only to see him vanish and reappear behind the group of onlookers. He stepped forward through the group and started glowing with that gold fire again. In a flash, Inuyasha was in front of one of the winged beasts with the Tetsusaiga jammed into the dragon's heart. He ripped out the bloody blade and let out a cruel chuckle. "Don't play with things that you can't handle." Inuyasha murmured as he dodged another blow from a dragon. However, even he was caught off guard as he landed from a rolling dodge only to have a dragon open its mouth and a wall of flames shot out of its mouth toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha was now engulfed in flames along with the gold energy. He looked like a giant fireball with a human core. *If you can't stand the heat...get out of my way!* Inuyasha's voice sounded in Kagome's head as Inuyasha dashed at the dragons. Inuyasha jumped into the air, letting the high winds extinguish the flames around him and opened his huge wings and shot at a dragon closest to him. The dragon was in halves within seconds. He just landed and gasped at the sight that he caught in his eyes. In front of him, the group of onlookers was surrounded by the remaining dragons. They had their mouths open, all except for one which soon spoke. "Surrender lord Inuyasha or your friends will be scorched. Lay down your sword and return to your old form and your friends will not die. You die or they die, you get to choose." The dragon hissed as fireballs formed within the mouths of the other dragons, showing that they were perfectly willing to fire at will and burn alive all of the hanyou's friends. "I won't do that!" Inuyasha yelled. The fireballs within the dragon's mouths got larger. He became oblivious to the fact of the fireballs when his eyes came to rest on his friends in the middle of the dragons. Sango and Miroku looked almost scared, a major change from their usual fearless appearance. Kagome looked near tears although the reason was unknown to the boy. Ami was downright horrified. Kyoken looked confident. That's when Hojo and Yuka walked in to see why Ami was taking so long. "What the hell!" Yuka gasped as one of the dragons pointed a claw at them and a red whip shot out, wrapped around the two new kids and yanked them within the circle. "Who's that!" Hojo and Yuka both said at the same time as Yuka pointed at a now winged, silver haired, dog eared, golden eyed, huge sword totin' boy. "Now, Lord Inuyasha! You have even more the reason to surrender to us. More humans will be scorched alive...all because of you, you half- breed." The dragon hissed at the now frustrated looking demon. "No..." Inuyasha muttered as the options started flying through his head. 'I can't let them die, but I can't give up. I need to keep these humans safe....' "...Kagome, I can't let...damn." he unconsciously said out loud. "Fine. Let the humans go first." Inuyasha told the dragons as they snorted in disbelief. "Okay, let them go or..." Inuyasha was cut off by one of the dragons. "Let them go! I want the lord dead. Not humans, it would attract more humans to this area! Let them go then Inuyasha can do as he wishes, if he lies, we'll beat the shit out of him! He's probably tired after his transformation. Just make him go from his true form to his other form, then we let the humans go." One dragon suggested. "No, he goes all the way back to his disguised form but can keep the sword, that's better." another retorted. "Fine." Inuyasha spat as he was engulfed by the energy and it cleared with him wingless. Then he reactivated his concealing spell and sheathed his blade. "Happy now?! Let them go now." Inuyasha demanded. "No! We changed our minds! We think that some human meat could do us good. We'll keep them as slaves or eat them." the dragons said as each grabbed a human and spread their wings, leaving Inuyasha to catch up. He started running and sped up as he gradually transformed to his true form. However, the dragons were long gone by the time Inuyasha took flight. "Damnit!!!" Inuyasha cursed as he shot off in the direction the dragons scent led. ************************* ************************* There ya go! Enjoy this cliffhanger! I know, people will hate me and all but this sounded like the best place to leave off due to the fact that my nice little Palm Pilot is starting to complain about this file being a bit too large! Enjoy and don't worry because the next chapter will be out soon enough. See Ya Later! ^.^ 


	15. The power of the burst!

The dragons landed on an island around seventy miles off the coast of Japan. The island was covered in a powerful concealing spell so that the humans couldn't see the island. The dragons landed near a large steel cage which the captives were promptly thrown, very roughly, into the cage.  
  
It was nearing eleven and Hojo, Yuka and Ami were asleep. "Dang. I wish that I could just lower my spell and get us out of here! You both could too and we might live through this!" Kagome told the two as they leaned against the metal bars. "You could get us out of here?" They heard Ami's voice from the opposite corner of the cage. "Huh? Ami? ...What are you talking about?! I...I can't...cut steel." Kagome quickly lied to the half asleep girl. "Wish you could..." Ami muttered as she slipped off to sleep again. Thirty minutes later, everyone was rudely awakened as the bars suddenly got hot, no they turned red from heat. Things were suddenly very hot within the cage. Then two dragons wearing silver armor came and wielding swords came to the cage and opened the door even though the bars were still glowing from heat. "Get out pitiful humans!" A dragon ordered them as he held his sword to Yuka's throat. "We're coming..." Sango groaned as she got up and walked out of the cage followed by the others. They were led to what looked like some type of arena. It was stone and cement and didn't look good judging by the screams coming from within the doors.  
  
*-*-*-*-*Inuyasha-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
He was flying as fast as he could go and still, the scent was getting weaker and weaker as the winds scattered the scent trail in the air. "Damn! I can't handle this! I need to speed up, but that would mean using the Burst attack and that saps my energy fast. Guess that's the only though." He said as the center wings on his back shot into the air and the bottom section fell open and a fan of feathers opened in-between the two sections. "BURST!" He yelled as gold energy erupted from the fan of feathers, working like rockets and giving him an intense boost in speed. It was only getting faster and faster for the boy. Even with his demon eyes, he could only see blurs of objects as they shot by. It was so fast, he gave up on trying seeing with his eyes that he closed them and decided to 'see' with his other senses. 'The scent is getting stronger. I'm getting closer, I'll be there soon. Hold on guys.' He thought as he pulled his wings back like a falcon so that there was near no wind resistance.  
  
*-*-*-*-*arena-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"What do you want?!" Kagome screamed at the dragons as they led them to a door. There was a small window in the door that showed a large, circular, walled floor. There were two dragons out there against a human. "You're going to become part of our entertainment." The guard dragon hissed as he closed a set of bars locking them in with the door as their only way out. "Kami! That's sick! They're slaughtering that man!" Yuka yelled as she looked out the window. True enough. The man was being ripped apart and devoured by the two dragons. In around ten minutes, the door opened in front of them. A guard stabbed at the bars with his sword forcing the captives out. They were led into the center of the arena where they were met by five, hungry looking, dragons. "Let the fight commence!" A dragon on the side-lines shouted as the five dragons charged at the captives. Kagome and the others ran from the demons. Kagome was using barriers and other mind attacks to fight the dragons while still not revealing her true form. Things were going all right, except that the dragon audience was getting angry that their team was not mutilating the humans. They were so pissed off that many of them flew into the arena to kill the captives themselves. Kagome may have been powerful with her mind but she was being overpowered. "So much for hiding my form." Kagome said to herself, not realizing that she had said it out loud. She stopped and stood still for the dragons to catch up. Before the other's eyes, she dropped her concealing spell. "Tenkyoken!" She yelled as bright pink balls of energy appeared in both of her hands. One she formed into a large shield while the other she formed into a saber. Things started, much to Hojo, Ami and Yuka's surprise, to look better for their side when Kyoken dropped her spell and joined Kagome in the fight. "They're demons too." Hojo muttered as Sango and Miroku just nodded. There was a lot of dragon blood mixing with the human blood from the previous 'entertainment.' All of the dragons were now very angry with the fact that their form of entertainment wasn't going their way. Many more joined in but were killed at the hands of the two hanyou. However, the two were getting tired fast and were running out of energy by the second. Just as Kagome was about to bring her saber down on a dragon's head, she felt her saber weakening. Her energy hold had been drained to near zero from blocking and slashing for about half an hour straight. She was about to be slashed by a dragon's talons when the energy level in the air spiked. So much in fact that even the normal humans were able to pick it up, and they did. "It can't be." Kyoken mumbled as she brought her claws through a dragon's skull. "It is. But how is he moving that fast!?" Kagome said as she dodged a dragon's talons since she could no longer use energy attacks. "So, my brother has actually gotten the Burst attack to work right! Hnnn, he's gotten better, I'll have to see how much stronger he's gotten." Kyoken said to Kagome when they got close enough to each other to speak. Out of nowhere, three dragons screeched and fell in halves, clean cut, straight through the waist. Kagome caught a glimpse of Inuyasha as he shot by, only his center wings were opened and energy was erupting from them to push him forward. Then he closed up his wings and landed near Hojo, Miroku, Sango, Ami and Yuka. "Havin' fun?" Inuyasha asked innocently. "Oh, sure. Everything's peachy" She said sarcastically. "Why weren't you here faster?! You're supposed to be an Inu demon lord! I thought that you said dog demons were the fastest around!?" Kagome screamed at the hanyou. "I got here, didn't I? Shit, humans who don't know how to say thank-you." Inuyasha said in a scolding tone. "Guess I've gotta clean up the mess again." He murmured as he unsheathed and transformed the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha slashed at the nearest dragons with his sword and the blades on his wings. Kyoken, for the first seen time, was engulfed by a tornado of blue energy and transformed into her true form and joined her brother in dicing up dragons. Her true form was like Inuyasha's, except since she was shorter, her wings were smaller, but still reached the ground. In around fifteen minutes, the last fifty dragons were the only ones standing excluding Kagome and her friends. Inuyasha landed next to Hojo and stretched out an arm toward the dragons. "Sekiha Tenkyoken!" He yelled as the huge beam of energy shot out of his hand in the direction of the creatures. However, a shield of energy suddenly formed around the dragons, deflecting the huge wave of energy. A very shocked Inuyasha could just gasp and stare as a huge silver dragon dug out of the ground. It looked different from a regular dragon; this one was a chrome color and had larger spikes. It spoke with a deep, powerful voice, not a hiss. "Oh Kami!" Inuyasha just stared at the huge visitor. After a few seconds, he snapped out of his stupor and dashed at the new foe. He brought the Tetsusaiga down of the dragon's neck but the huge blade bounced off the dragon's thick hide like a stick hitting a log. "What the...!?" A very shocked Inuyasha gasped. 'Not even a mark! But how!? The Tetsusaiga is supposed to be able to cut anything!!! What the hell is going on!!??' Inuyasha screamed in his mind as he dodged thee creature's claws and talons Things went on for about half an hour and Inuyasha was getting tired fast. The dragon, on the other hand, looked content and far from exhausted. "This makes no sense!" The hanyou yelled as he got slammed in the face with the dragon's fist and was sent flying. The onlookers heard a very dog-like yelp escape from Inuyasha's mouth as he slammed into a rock. "Ouch...That's gonna leave a mark..." Kyoken whispered as Inuyasha got to his feet. It was back to dodging the dragon's tail, claws and talons for another ten minutes when Inuyasha finally used his beam whip to trip the dragon while it was charging. "Come on! We've gotta get out of here!" Ami yelled to the boy as she pointed to Sango, Miroku, Yuka and Hojo as they were already running towards the coast. Inuyasha used his beam whip to tie up the dragon and flew in the direction Ami and Kagome had run. He finally caught up with them and flew beside them until they reached the coast of the island. Kyoken had her wings out still. "Inu, let's fly them off this island. It'll be faster than letting them swim." She told her brother and he sighed. "Don't call me Inu, damnit!" Inuyasha yell at his sister but he had to admit that she had a good idea in flying the humans. He landed on the edge of the island along with Kyoken, he stooped down to accept passengers. Ami and Yuka climbed onto Kyoken's back since she was smaller than Inuyasha. Inuyasha was carrying Sango, Miroku, Hojo and Kagome. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." Inuyasha muttered to himself as he took flight after Kyoken. About five minutes later, the group heard a familiar roar from behind them. Everyone turned their heads to see the large silver dragon flying after them. It released a roar that sounded oddly like 'Burst.' and its wings opened up and split apart. Moments later, the dragon was catching up fast and Inuyasha could only gasp at the fact that the silver dragon had used his best speed attack. "Damn!!!" He yelled as he picked up speed to the point where he was flying next to Kyoken. They were both flying at their maximum speed yet the dragon was catching up fast. "Kyoken, fly above me and land on my back! I don't know how much weight I can carry but it's worth a try." Inuyasha told his sister as he repositioned Miroku and Hojo so that they were held on his arms. "Hurry damnit! That thing is going to be using our bones for toothpicks if we don't get out of here soon!" Inuyasha yelled to his sister as she landed on his back and pulled her wings back. "Burst!" Inuyasha yelled once everyone was holding on. His wings fell open and the fan of feathers released the energy and they shot forward. Much to everyone's surprise, the dragon released more energy out of his wings and continued to catch up with them. Inuyasha and the dragon were now fighting and dodging in mid air while still using Burst. This went on until Sango got an idea. "Inuyasha! Dragons are fire creatures, they can't stand water! Dive into the ocean." She ordered him and he just nodded and shot downward. Everyone held their breath for impact with the water, but it never came. They looked up to see that the dragon had caught Inuyasha's arm it one of its claws and definitely showed no intent on letting go any time soon. "Fricken bird." Inuyasha yelled as he, with Hojo still on his arm, preceded to stab at the creatures talon until he finally found a weak spot in the 'armor.' and jammed his blade deeply into it. The dragon screeched in pain as it dropped Inuyasha's arm. The group plunged into the ocean and Inuyasha pulled his wings back so that his passengers were protected from the water pressure as the hanyou reactivated his Burst. Twenty minutes later, Inuyasha angled up. Kagome could see the light of the surface of the water. She was glad that Inuyasha surfaced every minute or so, so that everyone could breath, then dive back down again. She thought that he was doing it to get a breath again but he unfolded his wings and stayed in the air. She could see Japan's coast as they flew onward. Within minutes, they were just flying over land. They'd be near Tokyo soon so it wouldn't be long before they got home. Then Inuyasha started to glide to the ground and landed in a park about an hour out of Tokyo. He landed and stooped down for everyone to get off, everyone complied. Once everyone was off, much to everyone's surprise, Inuyasha just fell over, completely out cold as his wings fell limply over the lower half of his body and he had the 'swirlies'. "Looks like big bro here used up a bit too much energy from his Burst attack." Kyoken said as she examined her brother's unconscious form. Then she noticed that everyone was staring at her. "What happened to him...?" Kagome's voice trailed off as she ripped off a sleeve of her shirt and used it as a bandage for the hanyou's injured arm where the dragon had grabbed him. "Well, the Burst is a technique that drains your energy extremely quickly. I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did but he probably started using his life energy to keep the Burst working." Kyoken tried to explain. Kagome found a pay phone and called her mom to let her know that they would not be home for a while, maybe not until tomorrow but not to worry about them. The others did the same. They found a nice tree a few hours later, after Inuyasha woke up, and decided to take a rest. Kagome transferred some of her energy to him to help him heal faster. It was working, slowly, but it was working. The next morning, everyone woke up to find that they had fallen asleep under the tree. They spotter Inuyasha, in his little arms and legs crossed, head down, eyes closed and Tetsusaiga in his lap. He looked as if he was asleep but they knew he was not because his ears twitched with every sound around him. They informed him that his concealing spell was down and they activated their own. He put it up again, then glared in front of the tree. There was a man with a video camera along with another woman holding a microphone. "Damn." Kagome heard Inuyasha groan and they knew that those reporters had seen the concealing spells be reactivated. Inuyasha sighed and pointed a finger at the camera (not the finger, a finger!). "Ice." He muttered as a blue beam of ice shot out of his finger and hit the camera. It froze the lens instantly and the reporters dropped it and ran. Inuyasha stood up and stooped down. "Get on." He ordered, "I don't want those reporters coming back with anything that could harm us. I doubt any humans will believe them without solid proof so let's get out of here before they get that truth." He continued as the other's followed his commands. Once everyone was on either him or Kyoken, Inuyasha started to sprint and gradually picked up speed and Kyoken did the same. Inuyasha was to the point where the humans were shocked at speed, then he and Kyoken, with all of their guests, transformed to their true forms. It was interesting for Kagome to be on Inuyasha while he transformed. His body was engulfed in the energy tornado and turned a bright white. He was glowing brightly as wings seemed to grow out of his back, then the light was gone and they were in the air, gliding. Two flaps of the huge wings and they were in the sky with Kyoken not far behind. "Inuyasha. Why don't you use the Burst attack? We'll get there faster." Yuka asked him. "I suppose that I could and all, but that would leave Kyoken in my dust so it's up to her cause I don't have the energy to carry everyone and jump to Burst Mode." He told them as he continued to glide on a stream of relatively slow wind. "Don't worry about me." Kyoken said. "We all need to get to the school in three hours time or else we'll e late. Let's just jump there, same energy and all." Kyoken told her brother as she flew next to him. "Feh. Why not." He said in a bit of a gruff tone since Yuka was holding on to him so tight that it was pulling his hair. He shot into the sky, then transformed into his regular form and just free-fell to a roof which he ran across and leapt seventy or so feet into the air to come back down again and to run and leap up again. This pattern was continued until the large school came into view of those with advanced demon eyes. Kagome got off and jumped along with Kyoken and Inuyasha. Needless to say her friends were shocked at the girl whom they thought was normal, could do. They were a bit jealous of her abilities. Within minutes, they were at the school. Kagome, Inuyasha and Kyoken reactivated their concealing spells. They were down in the classroom minutes later. "Where were you all?" The teacher asked them. "We had slight problems getting here. Err, traffic was terrible." Kagome lied after hearing a rumor that there was traffic in the area. Class began and ended. Or should I say, then came Kikyo. Inuyasha was walking home with his friends when Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha. "Hey! I thought that I told you to stay away from my man!" Kikyo screamed at Kagome. (Inuyasha: 0.0 - o.O - -.-*) "Uhhh, hey Kikyo." Inuyasha inwardly groaned at his words. "Hey Inuyasha!" Kikyo said happily, completely forgetting about Kagome. "Do you want to go out with me to a new movie tonight?" She asked the boy who suddenly grew many more sweat-drops. "Errr, sorry! I'm busy! I've gotta go!" Inuyasha gasped as he ran away, then once he was out of sight, jumped onto the roof of a nearby house and landed back near the group of people. "Let's go!" He said as he grabbed Kyoken Kagome's arms and ran toward the shrine, followed by the others. "Oh." Ami groaned once they got to the shrine (after losing Kikyo!! ^.^) "So the great Lord Inuyasha is afraid of girls?!" Ami nearly broke out laughing. "It's not all girls!!! Kikyo is enough to scare anyone!!!" Inuyasha screamed at Ami as he cracked his now clawed knuckles menacingly. -*-*-*-*-*next morning-*-*-*-*-*-* Inuyasha got into his car followed by Miroku, Sango, Kyoken and Kagome. They pulled out in silence until Inuyasha spoke. "I have an idea for those humans memories." He began as they began their drive toward the school.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
A/N: What is Inuyasha's idea for Hojo, Yuka and Ami? What will he do to their memories? Find out in the next chapter! 


	16. to nueralize or not to nueralize: that i...

"Well, what's you idea?" Miroku asked the boy in the driver's seat. "It's about those human's memories. I think that it would be a better idea if we remove their memories of the dragons and demons in this time. Humans shouldn't know about the demons and those dragons were really toying with the current demon law. Demons stay disguised as humans and don't attract unwanted attention to them no matter what. Those dragons trying to pick a fight in a park were way out of line." Inuyasha tried to explain. Luckily for him, Sango took over for him. "He's right. That's what Miroku and I are supposed to take care of, make sure the humans don't find out about demons. Humans having these memories could be a problem." Miroku nodded sagely at her comments. "I don't like the idea." Kagome countered. "You don't have enough energy from your mother's Miko blood to remove all of those memories." Kagome tried to say although it was clear that there was another reason. "Well," Kyoken began, "He could just use the power of the Shikon Jewel to boost his powers so that he would have the energy. And I actually congratulate you for looking into Miko abilities. I've got the same powers and all but I'm not as trained in the art of magic as my brother because he's older." Kyoken scowled the last part. "Watch it unless you want my sword in your skull." Inuyasha threatened. "Anyway, I suppose that I could use the jewel and all but I have a feeling that there's another reason that Kagome doesn't want us to remove their memories..." Inuyasha's voice trialed off as if distracted. "They might, errr, be able to help us, umm, a little." Kagome fumbled with her words making it quite clear that she was fishing for a reason that everyone would agree with. "You just like those looks that your friends gave you like your powers were the best thing since the invention of the wheel." Kyoken teased and Kagome held herself back from canceling Inuyasha's concealing spell with her powers and taking the Tetsusaiga into the girl's head on her own. *It's true though, isn't it.* Inuyasha said in the girl's head. *Remember something, nobody else can hear this conversation so I can harass you until you tell me the truth, even during classes.* *Damn you all the way to hell, Inuyasha!* Her voice boomed through his head in a very menacing tone as Kagome found out that the word 'hell' seemed to hit a nerve since Inuyasha seemed to tense for a while and she could see his ears laid back in anger straight through his spell. *Fine, yes. But I still think that they could help us because that means that there are more eyes around the city to help us look out for demons. We can erase their memories after we kill Naraku.* Kagome continued in the boy's head. "Okay then, they keep the memories until Naraku is dead, then they lose them...forever, no matter what!" Inuyasha finally said after a moment of thinking. "I don't like having humans know about demons and all but those three would probably find out no matter what with all of the demon attacks and with Naraku about." At this, the group pulled into the school parking lot and grabbed their backpacks. "I still hate the damn idea of them keeping their memories!" Inuyasha groaned.  
  
-*-*9 hours of Kikyo later...-*-*-*-  
  
"Ahhhhh, home is good!" Kagome moaned as she went into her room to finish her homework. "Yo, Kagome!" She heard Inuyasha's voice behind her as she sat down for her homework. "Can I show you a spell that can make things move as if they had a mind of their own. You could make a pencil, say...... do your homework for you." Inuyasha said with a sly grin on his face. "NO! I won't cheat and stuff on my work! I need to know this or else I'll never get a good job." Kagome shouted sounding shocked that Inuyasha would dare to suggest such a thing to her. "Suit yourself..." He said as he walked out the door towards the living room. Kagome sat back down to work on her homework. She found that the homework that she had been doing suddenly seemed very dull, then she remembered a great special that was on TV tonight, then the thought of the dinner that she 'oh-so-desperately' needed. "Inuyasha!" she yelled as she ran towards the living room, oddly to her mother whom she passed along the way, her daughter was carrying a pencil with her to the living room... (As the politicians say...NO COMMENT!!!). -*-*-*-*-*next morning-*-*-*-* "Yo! Inuyasha! Wake up!" Sota yelled into the demons ears. He snapped awake so fast that it looked like a blur. "Damnit! Don't do that to me brat!" Inuyasha cursed at the boy who seemed to shrink in front of his idol. "Awwwww stop it! You know that pitiful look doesn't work with me!" Inuyasha continued as he put on his concealing spell and walked down to the kitchen (note: Inuyasha sleeps without his concealing spell unless in the presence of 'unknowing' humans). He made it down to the kitchen and was met with toast and other breakfast items. He started to eat his but stopped when he saw Asami walk by with a cup of coffee in her hands. "Can I pour myself a cup Asami?" He asked innocently knowing that the woman mentioned had a weakness for the 'oh-so-innocent' look. "Ummm...no. Coffee will...erm... ... ..." Asami began. "Will what?" Inuyasha asked as the woman tried to find an answer but wasn't having a good time. "It will stunt your growth..." Asami tried to explain to the boy as he stared at her. "Ummm, Asami. I age slower than humans do anyway so it won't really matter. Anyway, demonic growth is very different from usual human growth." He explained to her. "Fine, go ahead." She said as Inuyasha walked up to the coffee machine to pour himself a cup. He was shocked at how hot it was. When he saw the humans drink it they made it look like it was nothing. It didn't really hurt him but he had to give credit where it was due and humans were good at masking these things. "Mmmmm....not bad." Inuyasha muttered to himself as he experimented with sugar and other things to put in his drink. That's when Kagome walked downstairs to see her 'brother' getting to try something she had wanted to try for quite a while but her mom wouldn't let her. "No coffee. Inuyasha's demon blood is different from humans so it won't affect him." Asami tried to tell her daughter. "She is a demon too you know." Kagome's grandfather said. "He's right." Inuyasha said between sips of his drink. Asami caved and within the hour, the teen-age demons were heading out to Inuyasha's car. "You know, let's forget the car. I want to try jumping there again." Kagome said. "Fine." He nodded and Kagome squealed in delight. "Yes!" She said as she took to the shrine roof and started on her way to school with Inuyasha and Kyoken close behind.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*at school-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hey Inu." Kikyo said to the boy as he walked into the classroom. "I wanted to talk to you about something important." "I can't right now." Was the rather doctored statement sent to Kikyo (doctored as in: Pissed but won't show it......too much!). "Inu. I can't believe that you would two-time me like that! You're going with that Kagome bitch and still toying with my heart!? How could you!? I thought better of you but I see I was wrong! You're nothing but a...but a...." Kikyo choked out as she fell to her knees crying. "Ohh. Damnit don't cry." Inuyasha murmured as he tried to help her up. However, he noticed his mistake a little too late as everyone in the class glared at him. (If glares could kill, he'd be long dead!) 'Damnit! I just made it look like I cared about Kikyo! I just backed up her statement that I was two-timing her! I'm dead!!! So much or staying inconspicuous...' Inuyasha thought as one student walked forward. Inuyasha looked around the room, trying to find a way out of this mess without using his demon powers. He saw Kagome, Kyoken, Miroku, Sango, Hojo, Yuka and Ami in one corner with Kagome who had been pushed out of the circle of people wanting to kill Inuyasha. Many of the guys wanted Kikyo to be theirs but she wanted Inuyasha. They were thinking that if they backed up Kikyo even though they all knew that she was lying, then maybe they could pick up a girlfriend. A boy took a swipe at Inuyasha's head which was avoided and it quickly turned into an all-out brawl. Inuyasha was dodging but couldn't attack since he'd probably kill them if he hit them. "Damnit!" Inuyasha muttered as he continued to dodge the boy's advances. More people joined in and 'FIGHT!' cheering could be heard throughout the school from that one classroom. The teacher ran in to see Inuyasha dodging blows from three guys. "STOP!" He yelped as Inuyasha froze and had a fist connect with his gut. "Damn." Inuyasha muttered as he pretended that the punch really hurt and that he couldn't stand. "What is this kid?!" The one who landed the punch gasped. "I felt like I was punching a brick wall!" He continued to gasp as he backed away from the 'in pain' boy. "That'll be quite enough!" The teacher yelled as he handed out detention slips to the students involved, except Inuyasha. "Students, for this little stunt...today we will be studying the Warring States era. Students must break up into groups of three or four and those groups must write a six page essay on the Warring States period. No bibliography required, just six pages of facts." The teacher said in a stern, rather intimidating, voice. "Six pages! That's over-kill! We can't do that!" One student screamed out in utter disbelief what he was hearing. "Eight pages in a ten font size!" The teacher ordered, raising the amount due to the outburst. "No way! We..." Another tried to say but the teacher interrupted with a look of anger and annoyance on his face. "Ten pages, thanks to Mr. Hiroshi." The teacher started. "Anyone going for twelve?" He said and nobody raised their hands or objected, so he continued. "Good then, class, turn to p. 153 and Mr. Hiroshi can start reading."  
  
-*-*after school-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Inuyasha, Kyoken, Kagome and Sango formed one study group while Hojo, Yuka, Ami and Miroku made up the other. "Mr. Shinxen?" Kagome said to her teacher, asking permission to enter. Mr. Shinxen nodded and Kagome, Miroku, and Sango (etc.) walked into his office. "We were wondering if our two groups could work together only make two different essays?" Kagome asked her teacher. "I don't see why not." Mr. Shinxen told them. "This means that your two groups can research together and, I'll try something new, you can make your group of eight people if your essay has a raised minimum up to twenty pages. Both groups will receive the same score." He told them and dismissed them so that he could go back to checking papers like he was doing before he was interrupted. "Where do we want to research?" Ami asked her friends as they walked towards the shrine. "I can't think of any good sources for the Warring States era." They arrived at the shrine a few minutes later after everyone except Inuyasha and Kyoken were giving suggestions but all of it seemed useless. "What are we going to do?" Kagome muttered as she flopped down on the couch. "We have no ideas!" "Inuyasha, Kyoken, why don't you two care about this assignment?!" Yuka said in a scolding tone. "Why should we?" Kyoken muttered. Everyone except Inuyasha was shocked speechless. "Wha...What do you mean?! Are you saying that you don't care?!" Hojo gasped at the two demons. "I'm my own recourse." Kyoken replied as she laid down for a nap. "What's she talking about?" Ami whispered to her friends. "Kyoken and I were alive during the Warring States era. It's nothing new and amazing to us, we just use our memories." He told them as he leaned against the wall. "Can you tell us about the Warring States?" Ami asked and Kyoken and Inuyasha both seemed suddenly very awake. "Lord Inuyasha." A new voice sounded. "You can't do what you're thinking! They would die! I refuse to let you!" "I wasn't going to, Myoga. I wouldn't do that no matter what the other options were unless we needed to." He told the flea on his shoulder. "Good my lord." The flea replied. "However, why don't you take them to your home? You have enough there to show them." Myoga said to his master. "I guess that I could do that, even though the other would be easier..." Inuyasha said to himself. "Inuyasha! Come on. Between you, me, Shippo and Kagome, we should be able to protect them. Anyway, I wouldn't mind going home, maybe just for a few days." Kyoken told her brother. "Not unless we can't find the answers at my castle. I might take them with us back home but I don't want them trying to do research. They would attract way too much attention and then they will be targets." Inuyasha told his sister. "Fine. Let's get going then!" Kyoken and Inuyasha pulled out his PDA and pushed a few buttons and the portal appeared to his dimension. Everyone climbed through and Inuyasha told them all that they had full use of the castle and he told them about the abyss and not allowing them inside the portal room and to just yell if they were lost and that he would find them. And with that, they 'stormed' the castle. "I can't believe that I'm helping humans! What was I thinking?! My little 'help out the humans so they don't go extinct from youkai attacks' has turned into this!!! What had possessed me when I offered to bring them here?!" Inuyasha groaned after thinking about what he'd done. 'At least they'll forget everything after this is over...' Inuyasha contented himself with this thought as he walked into the castle. Inuyasha sighed at the sight before him. Everyone was all over Shippo and Kirara. "Hey! Let them breath!" Inuyasha yelled and the girls stopped and let the two demons gasp in their air deprivation. Sango ran up to Kirara to comfort the worried demon. Kagome walked up to Shippo to help him. Inuyasha went to his true form and took Kagome into a gym-like room making her put the kitsune down on the ground.  
  
"Kagome, you and I are going to do a little bit of training with your spells. The rest of you can go do whatever you want." He told them and Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara left while Hojo, Yuka and Ami stayed to watch. Inuyasha and Kagome both got into what looked like sparring stances. "The rules are as follows. You must stay within the perimeter of the gym and no kicking or physical combat is allowed. Only energy and spells." Inuyasha said calmly and they both went to opposite sides of the gym waiting for Yuka's signal to begin. It went off and the fight was on. Both ran along the perimeter firing energy waves at each other. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was paying more attention to her movements and not enough to where he was running. She fired a beam of blue light in front of him and he slid right into the wall. Kagome aimed her hand at him and fired as Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock at the blast coming towards him. "BURST!" He yelled as he shot into the air just in time because as he looked down, he saw the beam collide with the ground he was standing on just a moment ago. "Kami, that would've hurt..." Inuyasha moaned as he shot right at Kagome with his arm extended towards her. Both of them charged energy for the blast as Inuyasha dove at her. They both released their beams at the same time. Since Inuyasha was using the Burst attack, he didn't have as much energy to put into the beam so Kagome's swallowed his up and continued at him. He continued using the burst but folded his larger wings in front of him to function as shields. He cut right through the beam of Kagome's energy and, much to the girl's surprise, landed directly behind her and she turned around to see a ball of energy in front of Inuyasha's hand right next to her head, ready to be released, point blank! "Check Mate." He whispered as he sucked the energy back into his arm. "I win." He said in a teasing tone as he walked away from a stunned Kagome, then turned around. "You got a bit cocky and let your guard down when your beam beat mine. You can't let your guard down no matter what the situation." He told her, then vanished and reappeared next to Kagome. He pulled his arm back and flung a hard punch at the girl's face. Her arm flew and she used a Tenkyoken Shield at near lightning speed. Before the watchers even knew what was happening, Inuyasha was flying into the far wall and met it with a sickening crunch, then fell to the ground. Kagome ran up to him as he got to his hands and knees. "At least you blocked it..." He mumbled as the room seemed to suddenly veer to the right and the ground rushed up to meet him. His head smacked into the hard floor and everything went fuzzy then his mind was shrouded in darkness. "Guess I used a bit too much energy." Kagome moaned as she bent down and rolled Inuyasha onto his back and Hojo, Yuka and Ami worked to keep his wings from bending in places that they shouldn't as he was flipped onto his back. He had a few scorch marks on his body from the jolt of the energy shield. Kagome pulled him up onto his feet and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she dragged him towards his room in the castle. The others followed her with very blank and shocked looks thinking about how little Kagome just picked up a teenage man and walked away as if she was holding nothing at all. Kagome led the party toward Inuyasha's quarters but stopped about halfway there as she felt like the body stirred a bit. Inuyasha felt like he was hit with a death beam yet something just wouldn't let him die. He groggily opened his eyes but everything looked blurry and hazed. He could hear voices and could tell that he was moving since the blurred spots were moving. After a few minutes, the blurs seemed to pull themselves back together. He could see Kagome's head next to his as she dragged him through a hallway. He had a headache large enough to take over the Western Lands on its own. He seemed to find his feet and planted them firmly onto the tile floor. The sudden movement startled Kagome and she almost fell over but she ended up dropping her patient! He crumpled to the floor but slowly got to his feet and leaned against the wall. "Good to see you're alive." Yuka said as Inuyasha slowly walked the rest of the way to his room. They arrived a few minutes later in his living quarters and he flopped down onto his bed and the others sat down on the side. "Damn, I need one hell of a large aspirin." Inuyasha groaned as he tried to sit up but Kagome pushed him back down again. "Oh no you don't!" Kagome ordered. "Hey! I can ta..." Inuyasha began but Kagome stuck her finger over his lips making him shut up. "You just tell me where it is and I'll get one." She interrupted him as she shushed him. "Feh! Medicine cabinet behind the mirror in the bathroom." He instructed her then she walked into the bathroom (modernized castles are good!). "I see the mirror but I don't see a handle or anything!?" She yelled out. "Push the god damned mirror in and it will pop open!" He yelled in a very angry tone. "Fine, fine!" She mumbled. "Got it!" She said as she walked into the bedroom with a pill and a cup of water. "Ummm, thanks..." He mumbled as he ingested the pill. "That's better...." Inuyasha moaned. "So, Kagome. What happened? You blew him away in an instant!" Yuka asked her friend. "I must have hit him with my shield too hard..." Kagome thought out loud. "One problem. I never touched your shield! I was sent flying from the energy radiating off your shield! If I had touched your shield, I probably would have been....damn, I'd probably be dust right now...." Inuyasha started as he laid his head back against the pillow. "I haven't seen so much energy in a single attack since my mother. She was an amazing archer a well as a very powerful Miko." He explained. "Whoa! Maybe since I've got your blood in me. I think it's adding on to my own power!" Kagome said with surprise in her voice and Inuyasha nodded. "That's what I was thinking. That shield had, I think, purifying energy to it. I'm glad I wasn't purified but I guess I wasn't since your little Miko boost came from my energy so I guess you can't purify me since the energy wouldn't purify itself. Since you've got my, what do you humans call them, what's that damn three letter term?" He began. "Ummm DNA?" Ami suggested. "Yea, that stuff. Since we have the same DNA, you can't purify yourself and I've got the same blood so, hnnn, good. Now I can train you without worry of being purified." He sighed as he sat up. He flipped out of the bed and landed on the footboard. He just balanced there for a few seconds, then jumped off. "Come on." He said in an ordering voice as he guided them to the library. They arrived a few minutes later. "I believe there's research to be done." He said as he pointed to some shelves with scrolls in them. "The books are published within the last three years, the scrolls are 500 years ago or sooner." He told them. "Whoa! How old are you?!" Ami gasped. "Well, currently....567 years since my birth. However, my. Body is seventeen years old." Inuyasha tried to explain to the humans as they replied with blank looks. "How?! How can you be 576 years old!? How can you be 576 and 17 at the same time?!" Yuka gasped in utter shock at the fact that the boy in front of her was older than even her imagination ever allowed. "Okay. I was thirteen when the Kikyo 500 years back sealed me to a tree for 50 years. Then I tried to go back to my castle after freeing myself and I could only do that 'cause Kikyo had suffered a mortal wound and if she hadn't, well, I'd still be sealed in suspended animation attached to the God Tree. Well, when I got back after escaping my sealing my brother had taken over and I was left to run for my life. I escaped down a portal to get here and stayed for three years before I got into this school. Then I was sealed to a wall for another year and then freed from a stronger spell that probably would have held me permanently. That takes me to where I am now." Inuyasha explained to the people as their looks seemed to get even blanker and their faces paled even more. "That hard to understand?" "Oh yea!!!!" They all screamed in unison except for Kagome. "Ummm. Why don't you all get researching? I'll find Miroku and Sango." He said as he walked out of the room. 'Thanks a lot for leaving me with a bunch of question filled humans.' She thought as she grabbed a scroll and set it on the table and started to read.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
A/N: ;{{ (: (I just learned how to make a fish out of symbols on a keyboard ^.^ so two fish mean 'later'. 


	17. down the proverbial rabit hole!

Inuyasha walked down the castle halls. He'd been searching for ten minutes and was wondering if they'd fallen into one of the castle's many hidden passages. "Miroku! Sango!" He yelled and his voice echoed back to him. A few minutes later, he found them typing on a computer in the hallway. "Hey! Don't ignore me like that!" He scolded them angrily as he got closer to them. "We were coming when this thing started beeping and blinking. It wouldn't stop and we're trying to figure out what's wrong!" Miroku defended his and Sango's actions. "Beeping! Shit! Come with me, we need to get the others!" Inuyasha explained to them as he started to run or the library with the two following him. Inuyasha burst into the library a few minutes later. "Hey! We got enough supplies here to write a thirty page report!" Kagome chirped happily. "Screw the report! Follow me now!" He ordered as he ran out with everyone following him. They all ran into a room down a well-lit corridor. Inuyasha opened a portion of the wall which Kagome noticed to be a sliding door. They entered a room that was filled with very complex looking computers. On the far wall was a huge screen. Inuyasha ran up to the set of buttons underneath the large screen. "Damn! Hurry up!" he yelled at the computer and a few moments later the screen hummed to life. "Okay. This is the control room for my database. That beeping meant that a source of demonic energy is too close to the city. There's a demon somewhere with an energy reading of around.....HOLY SHIT! NINETY THOUSAND!!!" He gasped as the screen as some numbers flashed in the corner of the screen. "Wait. It's not one demon. It's around thirty with 3000 a piece. I suppose I can deal with that..." his voice said as it trailed off. "Here are the images I can pull up." He told them as around twenty windows opened on the screen, each one showed a different view of a group of cat youkai. They were heavily armored and had many weapons. "Well. They look ready for battle." Kagome began. "Wait a minute! Is that the school in the background?! If they keep walking that way, they'll end up at the shrine!" Another window opened up in front of the pictures. This one showed a grid like overhead image of the city. Kyoken pushed a few buttons on another keyboard and the shrine's symbol started to glow. Then another key and another symbol appeared that was marked 'Neko' appeared. Then the Neko sign started to move closer to the shrine. "Come on." Inuyasha ordered as he pushed a few buttons on the keyboard and the screen went black again. Then he walked out of the room followed by the others. "Kia. How did you know about my system? You ran it back there like you've been using it your whole life." He asked her. "Hey! You think that all I know about is cutting up demons?! I resent that!" She said in with one of those fake gasps behind her words. "Feh! Whatever." He replied as he started to walk faster toward another room. "Hey! Lighten up!" Kia said as she ran to catch up with her brother as he pushed open a door that was marked 'Safe house'. "We'll be grabbing some supplies here. Then we're going to your dimension to move the portal locations to this dimension. Then we'll either get back to this dimension or get out of the city. Either way, the neko won't find us and we'll avoid a battle." He explained to them as he grabbed a couple back-packs, and then walked back out again. "We need to get some weapons for all of you. Sango, Miroku. Hiraikotsu (is that proper spelling?) and the staff is still here as well." He told them as he walked to the weapons room. They all walked into the room and Inuyasha pulled his weapons sash off the wall. He tied it around his waist and attached the Tetsusaiga and his Multi Zaber to the belt. "Hojo. Yuka. Ami. Do any of you skill in any type of weaponry at all. I mean, Hojo isn't half bad with a sword. Are any of you good with anything?" Inuyasha asked three of his audience. "I know a bit of archery." Yuka said. Ami nodded in agreement. "Okay. First. This's for Hojo." He said as he pulled a silver sword off the wall shelf and sheathed it, and then handed it to Hojo along with a weapons sash. "Yuka and Ami. Hmmm. A regular bow and arrow has too many things that could go wrong. Hnnn, I wonder...Ever shot a cross- bow?" "Nope! Never used a weapon in my life." Yuka and Ami said at the same time. "Damn." Inuyasha moaned as he considered exactly what he could do. "Ummm. Don't we have something that we have to do!?" Kagome reminded them. "I don't have time for this! Here!" He yelled as he threw them a couple of crossbows and some arrows to Yuka and Ami then ran out leaving them to catch up. "Hey!!!!" Sango screamed at Inuyasha as she caught up with him. "That wasn't very nice." She said with a pretend pout on her face. "Shut the hell up." He replied in a dangerous tone as he opened the door to the portal room. Within a few minutes, everyone was caught up and waiting. "Okay. Through the portal." He said as he opened a door revealing a spiraled portal. "Come on." He ordered as everyone jumped through the portal. They landed in the front yard of the shrine. Inuyasha took out his PDA and activated the portals so that they were visible. Kia went around with Inuyasha and spelled the portals so that they vanished. They were about to jump into the portal to Inuyasha's dimension when the neko started to appear around them. They stopped the portal and proceeded to fight with the best of their ability out of the city. Everyone had their concealing spells down so that their full energy could go to their attacks. They were just outside of the shrine when everyone heard a scream. "Damn! My family! I thought that you said that they were after us! Not my family!!!" Kagome yelled as she turned around and ran as fast as she could toward the shrine. They were now fighting their way back into the shrine grounds when Kia stopped and pointed a finger into the air. A ball of light appeared on the tip and exploded into beams of light. The neko were blinded for a while so Kia joined her friends in the run for the shrine. "MOM!" Kagome yelled as she opened the door to see a lone neko with its claws dangerously close to her mother's throat. It wasn't there for long as Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga cut through the cats back. They all ran out only joined by Kagome's family. Inuyasha was the lucky one with the old man on his back to help the pace. They saw that the rest of the neko were beginning to get their sight back so they dove into the well house. "It's only a batter of time before they track us down and we can't quite run out now." Miroku stated the obvious. "Give the man a prize for most blaring statement." Inuyasha mumbled as he thought of a way to get out of here. "Hey." Kyoken interrupted her brother's thoughts. "Why don't we use this portal since the others are closed? "NO!" A new voice said as they all noticed Myoga, Shippo and Kirara waiting in a corner. "How did you get here?!" Inuyasha gasped in actual surprise. "That's not important! You can't take them through the well! They will be attacked!" Myoga hissed. "Too bad. Die here or stand a chance there?! The answer is obvious to me. There's no portal to my house in here and anyway, they would see the light it gives off before it would be finished enough to use!" Inuyasha hissed in reply. "Shuddup and stay here if you want to." Inuyasha finished as he stood next to the well. "We need to hold hands to let us all through. Everyone has to be touching Kagome, Kyoken or me in order to get through." Inuyasha instructed as he walked up to the well. Everyone grabbed a 'key to the past' and jumped through the well. They were surrounded by blue light and Kagome looked up to see a neko-youkai snarling down the well before the time travelers were swallowed by the light and were transported 500 years into Japan's past. "Ouch! I landed on my head!" Kia yelled out as they landed on the bottom of the well. Kia looked up and saw a blue sky looking back down at her. "Yes! I'm home!" she yelled as she started jumping up and down. The problem was that she was jumping on her brothers back. "Damn!" Inuyasha groaned as his already short temper finally snapped. "GET OFF ME!!!" He yelled as he transformed to his true form and the whirlwind of energy pulled everyone else up and out of the well. "OUCH!" Kagome gasped as she hit the ground hard around ten feet from the well. She got up and started to look around when a hand rather roughly pulled her back. "Did I say you could walk away?!" Inuyasha reprimanded the girl. "Hey! I can defend myself! I've got demon powers and I can do whatever you can once I get some training! It's not your business what I want to do!" She yelled as she was pulled to the group. "I can beat the youkai that might attack me!" She tried fruitlessly to fight his hold but he held firm. As if on command, a snake youkai came out of the ground and charged straight at Kagome. 'This should teach him to think that I'm a weakling.' Kagome thought to herself as she broke out of a distracted Inuyasha's grip and ran at the snake. "DAMN!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran after her. "BURST!" and with that he shot forward. 'SHIT! She's fricken fast when she's got a reason to! I'm using the Burst and I'm barely catching up with her!!!' were the thoughts running through his mind as he continued after Kagome who was now holding a Tenkyoken Saber and cutting furiously at the snake. Kagome was doing okay until she ended sent flying due to a hit by the snake's tail. Inuyasha caught her but wasn't even fast enough to turn away from the snake since he was still using burst. Inuyasha stopped the Burst and skidded toward the snake's open fanged mouth. He waited for the fangs to spear themselves into him but it never came. "HIRAIKOTSU!" they heard as Kagome and Inuyasha heard a cutting sound and the huge boomerang shot ahead of them and cut the snake in half. Inuyasha skidded into the bloody body of the snake, and then it turned to dust and was blown away. "You had to do that! Go and cover me and Kagome in blood!" He yelled up at her from the ground. "You'd rather be covered in your own blood?" Sango replied calmly as she retrieved her oversized boomerang. "It...Well...I..." he fumbled for a response that would beat Sango's but ended up empty-handed, errr, headed. "Damn." He muttered in defeat. "Heh. Can't think of anything?" She said as she walked back to the group who were still grumbling about being thrown out of the well "Hey! Inuyasha! What was that jewel marble? The snake ate it before it was cut in half." Sota informed Inuyasha. "WHAT!!! That snake swallowed the jewel?!?!?!?!?!?" Inuyasha bellowed. "Ummm. Yea." Sota finished. 'Why's he so angry?! It was just a big marble! I'll get him another one if it's that important.' Sota tried to figure out why his hero was so pissed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hey guys! Sorry about how long it took to update and how short this chapter is. Stupid High School got in the way again! I've been hit with so much school work that I didn't have the energy to write much less stay up late writing. (I tried it a few days ago and fell asleep in my chair with the computer still on!) My mom was a bit, errr, angry. I felt that I had to update something for the sake of my readers....even if the chapter is a bit of a shrimp! I'm gettin' back to writing now so I'll update again soon. Sorry again and enjoy the chappie! (Add that word to my new list of favorite terms! 0.~) 


	18. no title yet

Okay. As promised, here's my next chappie!  
  
"I can't believe that snake ate the jewel!" A very pissed Inuyasha yelled to no one in perticular. "Damn!" "Calm down! We'll just go get it once the snake turnes to dust!" Kagome said as she walked up to the snake only to find that the body, and the jewel, were gone! Then she heard a hissing behind her and dove to the side in time to see a snake youkai bite right where she had been standing. "Wha! It's the same snake!" Kagome gasped. "The jewel lets a demon pull itself back together, damnit! We need the jewel back! It can rebuild itself even from dust!" He yelled at her. "Shoot. No need to go gettin' harsh!" Kagome said as she laid a scratch down the snake's side. "We'll get the jewel back!" Inuyasha and Kagome charged the snake only to have to dodge a beam that went sailing over their heads and smashed into the snake. "What the hell was that!?" Inuyasha murmered in shock. "That was my beam." Kyoken said as she walked up to them. "Ummm. Our job isn't done yet." Kia remended them. The snake was back on its feet. It oppened it's mouth and a beam of green light formed in it. Then the light erupted into a beam which was sent at the three opponents. Kagome put up a barrier in time to stop the beam. Once the beam died completely the three ran out of the barrier and attacked the snake from three sides. Within minutes the snake had been cut to shreads and the jewel was taken out before the body turned to dust. They had the jewel back and the snake was blown away looking a bit differant from the way he started the battle. "Well, that's that!" Kagome said as she held the jewel she had removed in her palm. "Now can I hold onto it?" Kagome begged Inuyasha. "No way in any of the seven hells! Give it to me now!" He ordered. "Sure Kagome. Your miko powers would be better for the jewel anyway." Kia inturrupted her brother's ranting. "Shut the f@*k up! This is between Kagome and me! Not you!" Inuyasha continued yelling only now at her brother. "Ditto to you! I have as much right over the jewel as any of you do!" Kia yelled at her brother and she and Kagome put up their concealing spells. "Hey! It's my jewel! I'd prefer it if I held onto it! I don't want a weakling holding something like that." Inuyasha yelled. "Hey! That's not very nice." Kagome said trying to calm everyone down as Sango, Miroku, Yuka, Ami, Hojo and Kagome's family all watched the scene with many a sweat drop forming on their heads { (-.-)* }. "Well you are! I'm always stuck saving your ass when you screw up! I don't want my jewel put into danger like that!" Inuyasha hissed. Tears started forming in Kagome's eyes and she turned and ran into the woods (full demon speed). "Look what you did you ass! You fricken asshole! Kagome doesn't know what's in these woods! She'll get herself killed out there! The demons are a lot stronger in this time ya' know!!!" Kyoken yelled as with each phase gained in volume until the ground was practically shaking. Inuyasha inwardly cringed but there was no way he'd let Kyoken know that she could get him nervous. "Damn right I know! At my mood she can save her own ass! Or why don't you go out and help her!" He hissed in reply before jumping into a tree branch. "She still has the jewel you know." Kia reminded him. She let a grin play on her face as her brother jumped into the air before dissapearing from human view although Kia knew he was just playing speedy.  
  
;{{ (: later :) }};  
  
Inuyasha neared the place where the salty scent of tears was comming from. 'Well she is being a pain in the ass! I guess I shoulden't have been quite so hard on her. I don't get it! She has a way of just pushing me beyond my limits sometimes. I like the fact that after three years with humans I'm not an ass and an idiot anymore but she has a way of sending me back to the way I used to be! What is it with that girl...' His thoughts trailed off as he neared an open area with a stump near the center. "Kagome..." He whispered sadly at the sight that greeted him. Kegome was sitting on the stump with her head cradled in her hands. H could smell that she was crying and every fiber in his body wanted to hold her and tell her he was sorry for saying what he had. However, his stubbern pride held him back. He would look stupid just to try and take his words back. He just comprimised his two desires and jumped into a tree to watch her. "I seem to like screwing up things!" He hissed to himself. 'I don't understand him! Am I really that weak? I thought having demon powers solved any problems! I guess he is right though.... I'm always causing him problems. I can match him in a few things....no, he's better than me in every way. Except in school. I'm much better in school.' Kagome smiled in-between tears at that thought. She stood up and wiped the last few tears out of her eyes. "I won't let it phase me." 'I'm better than that to let him hurt me like that!' She thought to herself but she wondered about her confidence, especially as a wind blew through the area. That wind carried a scent that made Kagome gasp to herself. 'Inuyasha!?' 'Shit! I'm downwind! I'm such an idiot!' The said hanyou screamed in his mind as he felt the breaze against his back. "Inuyasha! Come out now!" Kagome yelled out. "Up here." A voice sounded. "I'm not this Inuyasha your searching for but I'll help you." "Huh!? Who's there?" Kagome yelled out. "I've been looking for a hanyou mate. Me being one makes it hard to find a good mate. You can now consider yourself min-oof!" The voice was obviously hit by something hard. "Kami! What just happened! That...thing...just tried to, I don't know! It tried to make me its....mate!" Kagome gasped silantly. Then there was a string of curses and slamming sounds. Then there was the sound of a sword slicing through the air. There was an ear piercing scream followed by a thud and all was quiet. Soon she saw Inuyasha walk out of the woods with a bloody Tetsusaiga slung over his shoulder. He had an annoyed scowl on his face as well as a large vain could be seen pulsing on the side of his head. "Come on." He ordered as he sheathed his blade. "Okay...." Kagome sighed as she followed. They met back up with the others near the well. "Okay. I'll say this once! Demons in this time are stronger than demons in the future. Don't wander off!" He ordered them as he walked up to a tree and preceded to jam his fist through it's trunk. Then he ripped it out of the ground and blew it up with a blast of energy. "Hope nothing called that tree home." Kia groaned at her brother's way of letting out anger. 


	19. Memory Spell

Note: Italics text and '...' are thoughts. Now back to our program!  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he sat against the well. They'd been there for more than three hours doing nothing but Inuyasha and Kia refused to let anyone go anywhere. They used the idea of the youkai attacking; too bad Kagome was beginning to doubt the truth behind that statement. 'There has to be something out there that they don't want us to find! I'll see what's up...'  
  
Kagome was about to do just that when Inuyasha stood up after Kia. "Let's head back. I don't like the feeling I'm getting." Kia told them as she walked in the direction of the well Inuyasha was sitting against.  
  
They all got up and, with a bit of hesitation, jumped through the well... again.  
  
They landed on the other side and were helped up the well by the demons. "The neko are gone." Kia whispered as she glanced out the door.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, almost sadly. "All humans stand here. All demons and demon hunters (Miroku and Sango), over there." He ordered pointing in two different spots on the ground. He held out his hand towards the humans and a ball of green light appeared in front of his hand. "There are some things you can remember; this is not one of them. I'll make this easier on me and just have you all forgotten that you traveled through time." When he said this, the ball of light exploded in a beam of light that headed in the direction of the group of humans.  
  
When the light cleared, everyone in the group of humans that were on the ground, unconscious. "Wha! What happened?!" Kagome gasped at the pile of people.  
  
"My brother's known for tampering with people's memories. I think it's stupid but he seems to get a bit trigger happy with the memory spells." Kia explained with a sigh.  
  
"So none of them will remember anything that happened down the well?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Right. They won't remember a thing and if you tell them, I'll be........veeeeeerrrrrrryyyyyy angry!" Inuyasha said in mock seriousness.  
  
"Why are they out cold?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh. That happens with big things being forgotten. This was about the biggest thing to happen to them so it played a toll on their memories. Let's just hope that they don't notice that their memories seem to go blank for a while......" Kia explained to a surprised Kagome.  
  
They carried everyone inside before Kagome and the other's that were awake flopped down on the couch. "Oooohhhh. Tired." Kagome moaned.  
  
"Then take a nap. I don't want to listen to you complaining anyway." Inuyasha replied from his spot.  
  
Kagome, too tired to beat down the hanyou, just ignored the statement. "I...I'm not that tired!"  
  
"Say that in three minutes." Inuyasha told her sarcastically. And, as if on command, a large yawn escaped Kagome's mouth.  
  
"I rest my case." he mumbled after Kagome drifted off to sleep.  
  
(Later...)  
  
Mmmmmmmm. Went through Kagome's mind as she registered the scent of waffles and bacon. She had no problem with a breakfast like that but that meant a new day........school.  
  
She was down in a flash and sitting at the table. However, she'd expected to see Inuyasha cooking when she noticed he was sitting next to her sipping coffee.  
  
"Good to see you're alive." Inuyasha commented, "I was wondering just how much sleep you can get! You might want to know now that, well, demons don't need as much sleep as humans even though you'll feel tired, it'll go away soon and you'll be wide awake."  
  
"You mean that if I don't fall asleep during that time when I'm tired I'll be wide awake?" Kagome inquired.  
  
"Ahhhhh. She does have a brain....." Inuyasha was cut off as Kagome knocked her shield into Inuyasha's skull. "AAAHHHH!" He yelled as he spilt coffee, HOT coffee, all over his lap.  
  
"And here I thought you didn't feel any pain?! Well, live and learn I guess." Kagome teased as she tossed him a wash cloth.  
  
"You're toast, Kagome." Inuyasha said while flashing a rude gesture (namely the finger).  
  
"Hey! My mom's here ya' know!! Oh yea. This is toast." Kagome hissed to him while waving a slice of the burnt bread in front of Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Yea. Tell me something I don't know." He replied as he wiped off his pants (no comments! Got that peanut gallery! {you know the phrase: 'No comments from the peanut gallery *waits for response but gets nothing but blank looks* ... ...never mind.....}).  
  
"Damn you Kagome." Inuyasha mumbled as he wrung out the wash cloth imagining that it was Kagome's neck.  
  
"Feh." Kagome mumbled and immediately slapped her hand over her mouth. 'What the hell! I just used the Inuyasha trademark phrase! Go figure that I had to get his blood...and his habits!'  
  
"What was that, Kagome? I'm sorry! I missed that. Your friends might want to whatever it was that you said!" Inuyasha said 'I can't believe that she just said that! Damn! I might want to watch it with this one or I might not be the only one who can use the Sekiha Tenkyoken. She mastered the Tenkyoken fast enough so I wouldn't put it past her...'  
  
"No way!" Kagome seemed to say anxiously making everyone else except the demons wonder what was going on.  
  
Myoga sighed inwardly. 'My life is very complicated. Lady Kagome seems to be gaining a few of Inuyasha's traits. Let's hope that she doesn't try to use any of Inuyasha's trademark moves. Some of them aren't meant for the female body to handle. It might not be very pretty. Lady Kagome doesn't have the same amount of energy as the Lord yet so if she tries to use any of his attacks on instinct......she'd incinerate herself! It doesn't help that Lord Inuyasha seems oblivious to the major problem that we have...'  
  
'That wasn't right. Ahhhhh well. Right now I've got other things more important to worry about, like what to do about memories. I'm getting close to the limit of being able to remove all memories of my existence from everyone here. If I'm going to make everyone forget that I'm alive then I'd be safer. No, I.....don't want to be...forgotten by Kagome... I don't know why but I can't seem to let myself use a spell on her. Something inside me won't let me. AAAGGGHHH! This is so frustrating. I can't think here with all this damn noise!' Inuyasha thought as he was constantly distracted by the chatter around him. "I'll be back in time to leave for school." He said as he managed to find a quiet moment in the large conversation at the table.  
  
He was seemingly ignored so he snorted as he got up and walked away.  
  
--God Tree--  
  
'What the f*** is going on.' he thought as he leapt up into the highest branch to ponder exactly what the hell was going on. 'This is very weird. What Kagome said...why do my thoughts keep trailing back to that thing! It's like there's something important I'm missing but...uhhh screw it. I'm just paranoid! I've still gotta decide about the memory charm. It would be so easy to do but....BINGO! I've got it. It solves my problems everywhere! Just remove all memories of me being a demon from everyone except Kagome's family, Kagome and Kia...Maybe Miroku and Sango too... but the rest go! It's the perfect plan. The blank spots won't be very large since they're really old and they've already lost the memories of the past so we could just say that they hit their heads or something and that would explain lapses of memory here and there. My fight with Kikyo will also go and it will be as close to normal as possible around here. It won't send them unconscious either so that is a good thing. Just where to cast it so that it covers the most distance with the least energy used. I've gotta only hit certain people too so I'll need a while to seek them out and cast the spell. I'll go after school and cast it to each person separately....no. That would leave a large opening when like I could cast it on Yuka's parents but not on Yuka yet. Yuka might say something thinking that her parents still know....Damn! I've got some more thinking to do.' Inuyasha mused before a sent was lofted up to him on a gentle breeze. It was Ami. Not the person he needed to talk to. 'Just stay up here and pretend you're not here. Don't need them knowing my little hiding place!'  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! I'm not stupid! I know that you're up there and that you always go up there to think! I'm not blind ya' know!" She yelled up.  
  
'Add that to the list of things to remove from their memories. I might not have a problem making even Kagome and the others forget that.' Inuyasha groaned before jumping down to the earth below. "You humans are far too observant for your own good." He grumbled as he walked back into the house after Ami.  
  
--Later at school--  
  
"Come on Inuyasha! Just dump that Kagome trash so you can go out with me!" Kikyo begged the mentioned hanyou who sighed, inwardly thanking whatever forces were helping him keep his temper at a minimum.  
  
"For the last time! NO!" He yelled the last part and the entire lunch room went quiet.  
  
"And why not?" Kikyo grinned inwardly. Either he dumps Kagome or I find some way to humiliate him...no, blackmail is better. But what do I have on him. Damn! I wish I knew him for longer...maybe someone else has something good... Kikyo thought to herself, explaining the inward grin.  
  
"I...well...the...we...shit." He grumbled the last part, thanking Kami some more that the bell chose that time to ring. Ahhhhh. Devine intervention is a great thing!!! (And maybe an author who feels too lazy to go on with that subject!)  
  
--This is now the last class of the day, biology...--  
  
"Class! I have an announcement to make! The class will be taking an extended weekend long camping trip into the woods on the north side of the city. It is optional but, if you don't go you have good odds of failing." The teacher said at the last two minutes of class. "Here are your permission slips, there is no charge. Specifications are listed on the sheet. Enjoy the rest of the afternoon." She handed out the slips just as the bell rang dismissing the students from the building known as school.  
  
"Oh Kami! It's a hiking and tent camping trip. We're screwed. I'll fail if I have to, I'm not going!" Ayumi muttered under her breath as she read the slip.  
  
"Hey! I slept under the stars for most of my life! It's not that bad." Kia replied in a teasing manner.  
  
"Shuddup." Was what come at her from Ayumi but then she noticed Inuyasha looked a bit preoccupied. "What's up?"  
  
"Let me see that." Inuyasha ordered as he took the sheet out of Ayumi's hands. Let's see. Items, dates, oh shit! ...partners... gotta get away from Kikyo! She's right in front of us! Please let me be out of sight before she reads this section of the paper.  
  
Just his luck, it was too late. Just as they were walking down the street to the part where he'd lose Kikyo, she gasped and he guessed that she'd read that part. She was looking around and his heart seemed to beet wildly in his chest, he suddenly wished he'd been paying more attention when his mother taught him that invisibility spell. Please don't let anyone see. He thought as he leapt into the air as Kikyo's eyes rested on the spot he'd been on moments before.  
  
"Hey! Where'd Inuyasha go?" Kikyo asked Kia who just responded with a sigh.  
  
How can Inuyasha be afraid of this bitch? He's a strange one all right... Kia thought to herself as they separated from Kikyo and headed down 254 West Street towards the shrine.  
  
Inuyasha dropped down in front of them as soon as they were out of sight of Kikyo and her friends. "What's up with you anyway? She's not that scary, a bitch maybe, but not scary." Kia asked her brother as they started to climb the shrine steps.  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply but handed the permission slip to Kia after tracing a loop of energy around a certain part of the description. She noticed that he was referring to the part with partners and her brother had no skill with girls. He hardly had any tact at all for that matter. He'd probably screw up and get into the middle of a cat fight or something.  
  
Kia nodded sagely and handed the paper to Kagome who showed it to the others.  
  
Damn! That's the weekend of the new moon. Go figure that my sister gets the full moon to have her human night. If I don't go and fail the class, that might attract a bit too much attention to myself and a lot of demons would be angry if every human in the city knew of demons. How can I go away for a while to transform then come back? What a mess I'm in...I'm screwed! Inuyasha thought to himself. I've also got 'till the end of the week to choose between removing and keeping their memories of my demon powers. Things just get way too complicated with humans. What the hell am I going to do?  
  
Kagome noticed the pensive look on her brother's face before he bounded off into the woods. He's going to think again. Might be a good time to see what's going on with him. "Hey guys. I'm going to go see what's going on with him. See ya later."  
  
--In the forest--  
  
"My life sucks. How to do this the best way. Kagome is usually asleep by the time the transformation to human occurs. I should have paid attention to when she'd changed. How could I have screwed up like this? If she has that part of my blood, we'll both have to find a way to disappear for the transformation." Inuyasha mumbled to himself before lowering his concealing spell.  
  
"What is it with my life?! It's like trouble follows me around." Not that I would ever call Kagome a trouble... I won't even ask where that thought came from.  
  
Still, what to do about their memories. Tomorrow is the last day I can do it.....however.....if I use Kagome as a booster for the pathetic amount of Miko power my mother gave me.....no. I'd have to touch her to do that. She'd sense me first. This sucks. If I use Kagome, the time could be pushed forward a month or so before I have to hit them with a memory spell. "This is so screwed up!" He groaned making Kagome wonder what was going through the hanyou's mind.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly had the oddest feeling he was being followed. His instincts tended to do that for him. Whoever was following him knew him enough to know what to avoid doing to evade detection...... had to practically know his blood inside and out. Screw it! Whoever it is can screw off! I don't feel like dealing with them right now. If it's an opponent then I'll cut them to pieces. (If he only knew that it was Kagome!!! ^.^)  
  
Kagome crept along, using what she had of his instincts to avoid his detection. She watched him get tense for a minute and was shocked to find out that her instincts seemed to send off alarms in her head at his actions. He might have sensed her....Okay. Keep the energy level as low as it goes. I can't have him sensing me or else I won't find out what's going on.  
  
A few tense seconds later, he began to walk again with an indignant snort. That's Inuyasha! I was hoping he'd do that. He's a bit too full of himself though...maybe I should teach him a lesson...nya. The info is more important. I'll remind him later.....somehow....ah forget it! Kagome went back to trailing her 'prey'.  
  
Something clicked in Kagome's head soon. She'd felt a pulse of energy shoot through the area and looked down to see that Inuyasha was now in his true form and was flying off just above the tree line. Must want to avoid detection. It's a good idea though. I can't catch up easily without raising my power level and then he'd sense me. DAMN! Maybe he pays a bit more attention than I thought!  
  
Inuyasha smirked from above. He knew only three people who could match his instincts. Sesshomaru was one option but no chance in hell. Sesshomaru was the direct type, not one to sneak around. It leaves Kia and Kagome. This person has like a copy of my instincts, and can counter them perfectly....... COPY!!! Only Kagome fits that description! I never knew she improved so much though. I think it's time to find her true form. Normally it would show itself by now ... something isn't right......  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* AN: AHHHH!!!!! What's up with Kagome's true form? How will the camping field trip go? I'm a bit nervous; there are a lot of demons there. A perfect place for a Naraku trap. He could use captive students like playing cards....... Kyaaa! I said wwwwaaaaayyyyy too much! Well, that's the basic outline for my next chapter!  
  
Chapter 19: Aim, fIRE!: Kia's Tenkyoken Arrow! 


	20. Kia's Tenkyoken Arrow

Inuyasha landed on a branch before jumping back toward the shrine. What's up with her?!  
  
Kagome was just jumping away from the shrine wondering what the heck Inuyasha was doing. She started working on a mental link to him as she sped up, unaware of the said hanyou's change in direction.  
  
CRASH!!!!!! was heard throughout the forest above the screams of terrified birds taking flight.  
  
THUD Was heard not too much later as Inuyasha and Kagome's (you guessed it!) unconscious forms hit the dirt of the forest floor...  
  
--...three hours later...--  
  
*A cricket chirps in the distance as a gentle wind blows through the trees. Leaves are carried and rest on the swirlie eyed Kagome with a just as swirlie eyed Inuyasha next to her...*  
  
"Uhhh" Kagome groaned as she pulled herself half-way off the ground into a sitting position. She looked around to find that it was getting dark now.  
  
She flopped down again but didn't hit grass. One of Inuyasha's wings had been against her and it fell limply against the ground. Too bad she sat on it.....  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" A pissed, confused, and 'in pain' Inuyasha yelled as his eyes flew open. "Damn bitch! That hurts! The wings aren't meant to bend that way!" He yelled as he ripped his wing out from underneath her making Kagome get flipped over and dirt said hello to her face.  
  
"You're dead!" Kagome sputtered in anger as she jumped up.  
  
I'm screwed! he yelled in his mind as Kagome brought her shield down on his head.  
  
Shield met skull with a thud as Inuyasha was sent into the dirt. Three feet at least into the dirt actually.....  
  
He jumped up, spread his wings, and took to the sky hoping to escape Kagome's wrath......  
  
"TENKYOKEN!" Echoed as Inuyasha's eyes went as wide as saucers.  
  
--twenty minutes later--  
  
A beaten Inuyasha dodges the five hundredth energy ball sent at him. So far 173 met their mark while the others just missed by inches.  
  
Between Burst and Tenkyoken, both had been drained of all their energy and collapsed out cold again..... (AN: ...the poor dirt... What did the ground ever do to deserve such treatment!?)  
  
--back at the shrine--  
  
"Wonder what Kagome and Inuyasha have been doing out there?" Miroku asked with a rather perverted expression on his face.  
  
--in the woods (again)--  
  
A still out cold Kagome lifted her hand up. "Mmmmmmmm.Tenkyoken.....mmmmmm. Gotcha...." She murmured, dreaming of still hitting Inuyasha with the energy.  
  
--In the shrine--  
  
Sango glared at Miroku and was about to hit him when a stray ball of Tenkyoken energy shot through the open shrine window.......kinda colliding with Miroku's head.... "Ouch. Guess Kagome heard that!" Kia whispered to Sango. "How do you know it was Kagome?" Sango asked her. "If it was my brother it would have been the whole Sekiha Tenkyoken. Not an energy ball..." Was Kia's reply. Sango sweat dropped. I'm surrounded by trigger happy demons. WHAT THE HELL HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO?!?!  
  
Miroku's thoughts were running along the same lines as he looked at the ever-growing sweatdrop growing on Sango's head. Then he collapsed into the darkness of his own mind. (AN: Wonder what he's dreaming about during all those times in fan fiction that he's knocked out cold?... Never mind... I don't want to know...)  
  
--Back in the Woods--  
  
Kagome groaned as she pulled herself to her legs. "GAH! Did anyone get the license plate of that truck?" She moaned some more as she tried to stand up and found out that her legs were still as out cold as she was a few seconds ago. Let's just say the ground asked her why she was visiting again so soon!  
  
She looked beside her to see Inuyasha was awake and had stabbed the tips of his wings into the dirt and was holding himself up by them. His body was hanging limp from the wings like a rag doll.  
  
"Kami above! What the hell was that?!" He looked beside him to see Kagome on the ground. "Hey K'gome. You all right?"  
  
"Yea. Sure. If you pass up that I feel like I got hit over the head with a cinder block!" Kagome groaned as the feeling returned to her legs. Again, she pulled herself up with a groan. "Ohh. Kami. My head hurts! ... Wait a minute. Why is my hand tingling like I just released energy. It's dark out so we've had to be out for a while. It makes no sense! When did I release energy..."  
  
She looked at Inuyasha to see his face was paled and he looked like he'd just seen a ghost! "What's up with you?!"  
  
"I feel very bad for someone in the shrine." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked, beginning to get a bit nervous.  
  
"Well. There's a fairly recent energy trail heading towards the shrine. Apparently one of us shot off something in our sleep and it went towards the shrine." Inuyasha told her.  
  
Kagome paled at the thought of Sango with a hole in her stomach because she couldn't control her energy! Oh shit!  
  
Inuyasha was trapped thinking of who might have been hit with the energy. When a blast of energy connected, there would be like an explosion of the victim's energy outward. Who did the energy belong to. The victim's trace is weak so it wasn't a vital hit. That much he knew. Past that, well, he'd been left in the dark.  
  
...Speaking of being left in the dark...  
  
Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Kagome run off into the woods. If I'm lucky, the kit got it!  
  
--At the shrine--  
  
Kagome ran up the steps and threw open the door. Running up to her room, she heard choked laughter from behind the door. She also heard the door closing as Inuyasha ran in behind her.  
  
Kagome slowly opened the door of her room to see that Miroku as out cold on the floor with a large bump on his head. There was a trace of Tenkyoken energy around him as well as the holy energy released when the collision occurred. Ouch. Oh well. They're laughing so he probably deserved it.  
  
Inuyasha stepped in behind her and she could practically see the smirk on his lips without even looking at him. *My, My. Inuyasha. Stop being so cruel* Kagome's voice registered in the hanyou's mind.  
  
The smirk on his face was gone. 'Wha! How did she!? When did?! Why?! Huh?!?!?!?!? How did she know that I....Just luck. It's just luck. She knows me too well...I hope...' He added the last part silently, even in his head.  
  
"Poor Miroku. Did I really hit him with my energy?!" Kagome inquired.  
  
"Yep. You're a sniper all right! He'd just made a rather perverted comment and let's just say that you beat me to the punch." Sango told the girl while holding back a snicker.  
  
Sango had been expecting some laughter or something from the girl, but none came. She looked terrified beyond, well, imagination! "Ummm. Kagome?"  
  
"I could have killed him. I can't control my energy. I can't believe it. I'm a danger to everyone around me." Kagome murmured so low that only the youkai in the room heard.  
  
"Kagome. When you were out cold, you can't control you're energy." "There's nothing wrong with you. Just settle down." Inuyasha and Kia both tried to snap her out of the trance.  
  
She showed no signs of hearing at all.  
  
Inuyasha tried a few more times until he had finally reached the limit on his short patients.  
  
He put his mouth next to Kagome's ear giving Miroku a few more perverted thoughts until what came out of Inuyasha's mouth was the lion-like battle cry of an Inu-Youkai.  
  
Kagome's instincts kicked in, snapping her out of the daze. Her instincts weren't content just with going defensive. Apparently, like Inuyasha, she attacked without thinking.  
  
She didn't even know it, but when she instinctively used her energy to blow Inuyasha to bits. instincts not realizing it was Inuyasha, well, what came out was amazing. It was a power like none anyone had felt before. It could destroy him in his true form if it hit in the right place.  
  
The beam continued on after Inuyasha ducked, continued on to blow a hole in the wall, rather, it MELTED a hole in the wall and kept on going. All in all. The house now had a new indoor window...  
  
Kagome's instincts released her and she quickly realized what she'd done (Heh. As if one could miss a hole in the wall...).  
  
Am I really that much of a danger to those around me?! I could have killed even Inuyasha with that blast. It was only my instincts ... if I really were to lose control ... Kagome thought, utterly shocked at the hole in the wall.  
  
Inuyasha was in just as much shock. How did she ... wait. Why are my instincts telling me to make myself scarce as if it was faced with magic ... Holy shit! That blast was combined with purifying energy. But Miko and demon energy should negate each other ... they combined ... how did she?! Is it even possible for Miko and demon powers to coincide with each other?! There's gotta be something I'm missing. She was acting out of instinct ... her mind knows that it can do that, even if her conscious mind doesn't. If I try that, the energy beam explodes just as it leaves my hand because the two energies fight each other. But hers didn't. But she has my instincts ... damn ...  
  
Kia was simply too shocked to even think. Something like what she just saw was unheard of. Not going to kill Inuyasha on instinct, but combining energies that should fight each other. It's possible that Kagome's like a sign that demons and miko's can live together in this world without trying to kill each other.  
  
Kia got up and walked over to Kagome but couldn't get too close due to the Miko energy still in the air around her. The Miko energy seemed to have accepted Inuyasha though... lucky bastard! Wait a minute ... It accepts him.... OF COURSE! It makes sense now. The energy that comes out of Inuyasha and me is like a mirror of our feelings. If the user of the beam is demon and dislikes Mikos then the energies will fight each other as well. Kagome has no problem with this. To her, it doesn't matter what you are. You're still a living creature and you shouldn't hate something else unless it tried to kill you. That's why both energies work together. Neither have a problem with the other when used by a neutral person. It won't work for Inuyasha and me because we've been attacked by many a Miko in our time so we hold grudges and nervousness against Miko energy. Unintentionally, we're making the energies fight each other. It still makes no sense why Inuyasha's allowed within that energy. Probably because the energy recognizes Inuyasha as part of Kagome due to the link. He's still a lucky bastard. Kia's face lit up as the thoughts passed through her mind making the others wonder what she was thinking.  
  
Over around an hour later, Kia had explained her theory to Kagome and the others. (AN: Sorry for skipping the conversation and all but it's midnight and I'm too damn tired to explain that whole thing again. Just read it over and imagine Kia's explaining it. I'm too tired and lazy at the moment too...zzz...ZZZ...ZZZ...KYAAA! Wake up!)  
  
--Next Morning--  
  
I still can't believe that I'm the only known demon alive that can use Miko powers along with youkai powers. It's mind boggling... Kagome thought as she pulled herself out of her bed. She'd been up most of the night due to the shock of Kia's little theory.  
  
Kagome was pulling open the door when she felt a flare of energy from Inuyasha's room. It was demon energy. Then she felt another flare only much weaker, almost too weak to be sensed, but it was like her Miko power. Then she felt a huge flare of power, it was beyond incredible in the power level. Then there was a sound like a huge clap of thunder and the entire house shook down to the basement like an earthquake.  
  
Kagome did everything in her power to stand while avoiding a roof tile that fell down. "What the...!"  
  
She crept down the hall to Inuyasha's room; as I said, the source, and cracked open the door. There was a charred spot on the floor and things were laying all over the floor. The bed had been pushed from one end of the room to the other which surprised her since it took two moving-men to move the bed even a foot much less six yards (18 feet to those with no math skills!).  
  
She continued to look and eventually, her eyes fell on a single white wing sticking out of the caved in closet doors which looked like a wrecking ball hit it.  
  
Kagome walked up to the closet to find the wing was attached to a swirly- eyed Inuyasha. 'What'd he do to this place. It looks like someone blew up a pile of gunpowder in here!'  
  
Kagome heard steps behind her and turned around to see the rest of the family in the doorway. Everyone looked horrified except Kia who had a large sweat-drop on the side of her head.  
  
"What happened here?!" The old man yelled in outrage at the sight that greeted him. The rest of the house was in a bad condition due to things falling from the shaking. Luckily nothing valuable was broken.  
  
"Well. Ya' know I told you all about my theory last night? Well apparently Inuyasha didn't want to believe me so he used demon, then Miko, then both. Well, both kinda neutralized each other..." Kia explained.  
  
"Well what caused this if they negated each other?!" The old man continued.  
  
"Let me finish! Fine. Energy is energy. There's nothing different about it. There are little details in energy that determines type. The type is basically a shell surrounding an amount of energy making it do certain things. When beams neutralize, the walls around a beam are destroyed. Well, they neutralized all right, weaker amounts of energy would just diffuse off into the air and nothing bad would happen. Inuyasha never did have a skill for pulling his punches so he didn't keep the energy down in a safe zone. There was an incredible amount of energy released when the walls around the energy dissolved each other. All that energy going everywhere so suddenly and so quickly has an incredible force, consider yourselves lucky. Americans believe that it was their atomic bomb that blew Hiroshima away. The bomb was faulty, actually. Well, the cause of the explosion was due to a Miko and a youkai fight but the Americans will never admit that it wasn't their bomb, I mean, even the Japanese humans think so. The Americans have no reason why the timing seemed off on the explosion but a Miko tried to stop the bomb, a demon tried to stop her and that was the second explosion. Thank Kami Inuyasha didn't put Miko powers into a Sekiha Tenkyoken. You'd be the victims of a mysteriously appearing nuclear bomb explosion!" Kia explained trying to ignore the gaping looks she was receiving from the others. "Hey! I didn't say anything that wasn't true. I know, I've tried it before and was out cold for a while but at least I had the sense to try it in a forest. The baka..."  
  
"Hmmm. That boy's paying for the repairs to what was damaged." Grandpa said before walking downstairs.  
  
"Make sure he's alright, Okay. I'm going downstairs." Asami informed them before fallowing her father downstairs with a sigh. Kami above! Raising three hanyou's can sure be a challenge...  
  
Inuyasha snapped out of being dizzy after Kagome and Kia had gone around and put everything back together again. They were long since late for school but at the moment, this was first priority. It would be bad if Kagome's grandfather had guests while the house looked this bad. Heh. Twisted metal chains from chandeliers might be hard to explain.  
  
"Ugh. Kami! What the hell was that. All that I remember was ... oops ..." Inuyasha murmured the last part as the memories of his experiment flooded his mind. "Oh F@#$! I should have known. I can never think straight if I go more than three days with no sleep. That's what I get for going a week ... F@#$! What a sleep induced mind can do to you!  
  
"OOPS! You call this 'Oops?!' " Kagome screamed at him making the young man wince from the volume of her voice.  
  
"Yeah. What do you want me to call it? Do you want me to laugh and jump for joy or something." Inuyasha retorted as he pulled himself off the ground (AN: Well, he's certainly doing that a lot lately. *Notices readers staring* OH! Never mind me! I'm a hopeless case. You don't remember this, 'kay! Good. Yeah... *I'm insane...*).  
  
"Well a sorry would be appreciated, ya' know!" Kagome returned.  
  
"Sheesh. Calm down, damnit! You're late for that school shit anyway." He reminded her, trying to change the subject.  
  
"OH NO!!!! I forgot! Oh no! What will I do?! Say a demon tried to combine powers in my house and almost leveled it?! I'm dead." Kagome rambled on running out of the room leaving Inuyasha with a very big sweat- drop on his head.  
  
"That was really weird." Inuyasha whispered as he watched Kagome zoom out of he room.  
  
--School--  
  
Inuyasha slammed the trunk of his car shut after Kagome pulled out her bag. Let's just say Inuyasha driving was a bit over the speed limit. Okay. A lot over it. Just be happy it was early and no cops saw him. -.-;  
  
They ran into the school and entered the classroom after Kia and Kagome. The teacher gave them a cold glare for interrupting his class and being late. "You're late." The teacher stated the obvious.  
  
"We had a few problems at the shrine. You know how many things can go wrong in those places." Kagome made up a useable excuse which the teacher seemed to buy.  
  
"I'll let it slide this once. You won't be so lucky next time." He said and class continued.  
  
At the end of class, the teacher reminded them of the project that they were supposed to be working on. To think that they'd managed to forget about it...damn so close, yet so very far away!  
  
It was back to Biology not much later, then gym, then lunch. The schedules had been changed a bit for this quarter of the school year. Inuyasha even had a 'sword play match' as he liked to call it, later on that day. It took the place of the last two classes and any students that wanted to could pass on class to see it if they wanted to. School...free time. The choice was easy so classes were empty. The sacrifice was makeup homework the next day, so what the hell?  
  
--The Match--  
  
Inuyasha sat on the bench drinking a bottle of water. His team was doing well against the other school. So far he'd gotten no practice what-so- ever. Boring. Inuyasha thought, then it hit the ground in front of him. A glob of blood hit the floor.  
  
Apparently, during a clash of 'blades', the pole had broken and the opponent was unable to stop the stab he'd started and the sharp broken part went through the boys arm. It just grazed it but it bled like hell!  
  
The nurse was on the field immediately to treat the wounded boy. The sword wasn't embedded in the arm so that was one less thing to think about. It was enough to make things interesting though.  
  
The nurse got the bleeding under control. It was found out that the boy wouldn't even need stitches, it was just a cut near an artery so it bled a lot.  
  
After ten minutes, the match was underway again. It hurt the team a lot to have lost a member. One more injury and there wouldn't be enough people to make it a legal team and they'd have to forfeit the match.  
  
The coach pointed at Inuyasha which was his signal to go up and fight it out. Joy. The guy doesn't even have any strategy. It works better just to save the strongest for last! Inuyasha thought as he jumped into the ring, 'sword' in hand.  
  
Within minutes, the match had begun and ended. There was a small round of applause from the audience. Would there be a lot? No. It was nothing they hadn't seen before from Inuyasha's earlier form. They, being stupid humans, didn't notice the connection between the two Inuyasha's fighting styles.  
  
The next opponent stepped forward with a smirk on his face. "Get ready to be knocked out. I'm the captain of my team so naturally, I'm the best. You don't stand a chance."  
  
"Feh! You're damn full of yourself. It's you're downfall." Inuyasha advised sagely only to have the tip of the other man's pole at his throat. Inuyasha didn't even flinch.  
  
"See. I was way to fast for you. You don't stand a chance!" He said again and was rewarded with a dog-like growl from Inuyasha before the pole was pushed away by Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself!" Inuyasha yelled as the referee blew the starting whistle and the match began. Inuyasha dashed at the captain of the opposing team only to have his attacks blocked.  
  
"You don't stand a chance....half-breed!" Was whispered from the captain. "I'm a seer. I'm better than most humans and I can see through your concealing spell. Give this match up or I blow your spell away and reveal who you are."  
  
"Like to see you try!" Inuyasha growled as the poles clashed again only to be pulled away and clashing again and again.  
  
"Gladly!"  
  
Inuyasha grunted under the increased force in his enemy's swing. He was backing it with amazing power for a human. A psychic's power was, unlike a demon's, invisible to the untrained eye. He couldn't use energy yet his opponent could. Things had just taken a turn for the worse for Inuyasha.  
  
"Get it now? Just give up. You can't attack me with your full strength unless risk killing me and there are way too many humans around for you to go around revealing demons." The captain whispered so that only Inuyasha could hear. Then he charged again and the poles clashed again.  
  
Inuyasha took a hit to the arm but managed to his enemy in the neck guard. Both were ready to inflict the move that would decide the match when the whistle marking the end of the match went off.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his helmet off his head when the captain's blade came down at his head. The human hadn't been able to stop his swing and the pole collided with Inuyasha's skull. Luckily the swing had been slowed down in the captains attempt to stop the powerful swing so the collision wouldn't even draw blood on a human's skull. It just hurt. A lot. Even for a demon...  
  
The referee decided that the captain was disqualified for hitting Inuyasha after the match was called.  
  
It was marked a draw in hits. He's good, for a human. I probably shouldn't let him be disqualified from the tournament matches yet to come. If he goes then his team goes too. It didn't seem fair, even to him. HIS DEMON BLOOD ACTUALLY AGREED!!! It may be demon blood but he had a bit of honor to opponents. This man showed that he could challenge Inuyasha which was an odd thing for a human.  
  
"No. It wasn't his fault. I removed my helmet. Swings like that are hard to stop and I'm not even hurt. There's no need to go into disqualifications." Inuyasha told the referee.  
  
The nurse looked at Inuyasha's head. It was true, there were no problems (AN: Thanks to Inuyasha's demon side for once!). "He's fine. As he said."  
  
"See. No problems." Inuyasha finished.  
  
The match ended with both combatants shaking hands and returning to their seats. The match was considered a draw since the time expired. Both were still in the competition.  
  
--Friday that week. The day the class will leave for the field trip--  
  
Kagome ran around her room grabbing items and stuffing them into her already overstuffed pack. Dear god woman! That things gonna' break at the seams soon! That won't be pretty.  
  
Inuyasha, being a male who couldn't care less about what he brought, just brought a pack with the bare essentials, for humans at least they were. He didn't want to look too odd. It might blow his cover. Whether or not he actually needed it.  
  
Kia was running around doing the same thing.  
  
Women do scare me. No question about it! The hanyou thought as he started walking towards the door of Kagome's room.  
  
Inuyasha transformed into his true form before walking out. The winds of the energy tossing the packs the girls were packing off the bead.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!" Both girls yelled.  
  
Inuyasha was suddenly very happy to have wings in his true form as he folded them in an 'X' shape in front of him and ducked behind them. Things were being thrown at him and it would definitely hurt if anything hit.  
  
The girls finally ran out of things to throw at the young man. Inuyasha took this opportunity to get his ass out of there.  
  
There are some fights that you fight.....then there are others that you don't! Inuyasha thought as he jumped over the railing and glided to the lower level on his wings.  
  
He met Asami in the kitchen. "Oh there you are. What was going on up there?"  
  
"You don't want to know." Inuyasha advised before pouring himself a cup of coffee. He hadn't had anything all day and he needed all the caffeine he could get to help him stay awake. He'd been up most of the night listening to the girls who couldn't seem to shut up (AN: I've got that problem when my sister has sleepovers. It's hell, trust me!)! So far, this makes it a total of seven hours of sleep for the entire week.  
  
Even demons had limits on how much they could stay awake. He'd just found his and wasn't enjoying it. Especially knowing he'd have to deal with a bunch of weak humans and no coffee for the rest of the weekend. I'll be asleep sooner than those humans can say 'demon'. SHIT! Tonight's my night to become human. I have to stay awake for the transformation and somehow 'disappear' for the transformation process. (AN: In this fic, Hanyou- human transformations occur like this: All day the senses start to diminish but magic and demon powers can still be used. At around seven at night, the insides start to change excluding muscle, magic and powers can still be used. Five minutes before sunset: Transformation on inside complete, still looks the same on the outside, strength and energy levels start to lower, all magic and energy can't be used, that includes the concealing spell. Sunset: Outside body changes completing the transformation to human. human - hanyou transformation happens all at once.).  
  
Inuyasha heard the alarm in the kitchen go off. It was set to tell them when it was time to go.  
  
Both girls ran down the stairs, errr, jumped is closer. They were soon driving toward the school where the bus would pick them up for the trip.  
  
--School--  
  
"Ahhhhh! Inuyasha!!!!" Kikyo screamed as she spotted the hanyou who was back in his 'school boy disguise spell' and trying to walk behind a crowd to escape detection.  
  
"SHIT!" Someone in the crowd yelled.  
  
The entire crowd split apart allowing Kikyo to see a crouching Inuyasha who gulped before running.  
  
*AHHHH!!!! HHHHEEEEEAAAALLLLLPPPPP!!!!!!!* Inuyasha's voice rang through Kagome's head.  
  
*Wha?! Inuyasha?! What's going on?!* Kagome replied.  
  
*I'm being chased by a rabid Kikyo and request immediate.... HELP ME!* Inuyasha's voice continued in her head as Kikyo somehow managed to catch up with him and he just barely was running ahead of her.  
  
He could smell Kikyo getting closer.... closer.... How is she doing it?! I'm demon, I can run faster than this but it's like ... a force pulling me to her ... NO! Don't tell me Kikyo's a Miko too. That's really bad. A trained Miko can use energy to suck a demon towards them for attack. It appears she doesn't notice it though ... I can't let a power like this fall into the wrong hands.  
  
Inuyasha kept running while thinking without really paying attention to where he was running. He ran clear into the side of the school bus that was loading people.  
  
*Never.... mind.....* Registered in Kagome's head with Inuyasha's voice as she watched Inuyasha slide to the ground before getting up and running away from Kikyo again.  
  
Kagome watched amused as Inuyasha led Kikyo beside the school, then reappeared next to her. Even Kagome had to admit, she was impressed. Inuyasha hadn't been a blur like before. He'd gone so fast it looked like disappearing and reappearing.  
  
*Guess Kikyo has a way of supercharging your engines, eh Inuyasha?* Kagome teased.  
  
*Shuddup Kagome.* Was her reply and they both joined Kia on the bus.  
  
"Students, please take your seats. We'll be leaving now." The teacher said as the bus lurched forward.  
  
"SSSTTTOOOPPP!!!" The driver heard a yell from outside.  
  
He stopped the bus and opened the door. A tired Kikyo climbed on and spotted Inuyasha who tried to duck behind his pack. Then she spotted Kagome next to him and Kia and another girl in the seat across from them. Damn that bitch.  
  
Kagome sighed as Kikyo sat in the back of the bus.  
  
(Note: the seats are with their partners. It's Inu and Kag, Kia and the girl I won't name, Miroku and Sango, and Kikyo and another girl I haven't named yet. Then you have the rest of the class.)  
  
--Three hours later--  
  
Inuyasha got off the bus and made a mad dash for the boy's cabin. Kikyo couldn't even keep up this time and had to give up. Hey. He'll have to come out of there sometime! Kikyo resolved as she brought her stuff into the girls cabin. Maybe I'll make Kagome's life miserable while I'm at it...  
  
Well, that was her intent before she spotted Kagome who was choosing a bunk and another chaperone that happened to choose a spot beside Kagome. Damn! Another mind reader. Can't do anything these days... Kikyo grumbled in her head.  
  
--Boys Cabin--  
  
Inuyasha grabbed a bunk in the far corner of the room. He was yet to think up how he'd transform without anyone noticing that he was a silver-haired, dog-eared demon for five minutes before the transformation was complete. How to buy ten or so minutes?  
  
*Hey. Inuyasha* Miroku's voice echoed through Inuyasha's mind (refer to earlier in the story. Miroku and Sango have the 'Mind Trick' too).  
  
*Yea, Bouzu?* Inuyasha replied.  
  
*HEY! I'm trying to help you ya' know. If you don't want my help then I'm sure I can be of service somewhere else.* Miroku's voice replied. Miroku's face showed surprise as well as a bit of anger, but true to his nature, it remained mostly neutral.  
  
*Shit! Don't blow a fuse on me. Calm down. What do you want .... Bouzu ....* Inuyasha sent the last word very silently while trying to stop a snicker from going across their link.  
  
Suddenly, a loud screeching sound echoed through Inuyasha's mind. He clutched the sides of his head in pain only to notice that he couldn't move his arms. His body was putting his stuff on the bed, except that he wasn't controlling it.  
  
He stole a glance at Miroku to notice he was smirking and had a look of concentration, excluding the smirk.  
  
How dare that bastard! Inuyasha thought as he pushed up his power level, making more energy in the air which stopped most of the energy coming from Miroku.  
  
*Heh. Try that again.* Inuyasha taunted.  
  
*It'll have to wait. While you were being controlled, the teacher came in and told us to get ready for a little hike. I don't know why but whatever.* Miroku thought to Inuyasha. *The girls group has already left.*  
  
"Thank the gods...." Inuyasha murmured as he lay down on the bed.  
  
*HEY! THAT MEANS WAKE UP!!!!!!* Miroku's voice echoed through the hanyou's head making him jump.  
  
The voice was all in his head, yet his ears were pounding as if the words had been screamed.  
  
"Shit! Oh man, my ears!" Inuyasha grumbled as he got back up and walked out the door.  
  
Inuyasha just kept walking even though the girls group was just at the edge of the forest. The students were allowed to go where ever they wanted so long as they were back by three in the afternoon.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled as he walked alone. He'd left the others a while back, not seeing a reason to walk so slow. He came across a lake in the middle of the forest. It was crystal clear but deep. There were shadows at the bottom but it looked like a deep swimming pool.  
  
Inuyasha stepped into the water and just continued on as the water got over his head. It was something he liked about being demon; you could live without oxygen for around three hours before you needed to breathe again. It was even longer for water youkai.  
  
Inuyasha was around ten feet under when he transformed to his true form. He folded his wings in front of him so that it looked like a type of cloak with the wing joints laying over his shoulders.  
  
It felt kinda nice. The water was warm, clear, and refreshing. Just what he needed to wake up in mornings. He'd have to remember this place tomorrow morning.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and let the fiery glow of his energy surround him as he thought.  
  
What the hell am I doing exactly? Why are things so damn complicated for me. Why am I caring about humans anyway. It's like I care suddenly. It started when I met Kikyo so long ago. She'd changed me. Humans didn't seem so bad anymore. Then she pinned me ... twice ... I'm hopeless. Yet I seem to care about Kagome as well. What am I supposed to do? I probably just feel this way about Kagome because I'm recognizing her as part of myself because of out bond. Damn. I can create dimensions and design super computers yet humans confuse me. I'm truly a hopeless case ... ... What am I going to do? hnnnnnnnnnn.........  
  
Inuyasha continued to think like this until he heard splashing above him. He unfolded his Wings and flapped once, gently, so that he was gliding towards the surface. He was careful not to attract their attention. All he could see were feet.  
  
For him under the surface, everything above looked blurry and unfocused. He couldn't tell who was up there, just that it was both men and women and a good number of them.  
  
Inuyasha poked his head above the water for a second then pulled it under again. Nobody noticed him, yet. It was some of the students from their class. They were wearing swim suits and towels were on the beach bordering the lake.  
  
He spotted one of the chaperones on the beach, acting as lifeguard for a while. Were the kids old enough, probably, but it never hurt to play it safe.  
  
Inuyasha sighed underwater. He'd have to transform again which would form water Cyclone which would definitely NOT go unnoticed by the humans on the shore. How could you miss a tornado of light and water anyway?! He was in a situation again.  
  
Luckily, the 'lifeguard' called everyone in and onto the beach. Inuyasha shot out of the water like he'd just seen a ghost. A few humans turned around just in time to have water come down on them. Inuyasha shot through the sky as fast as his wings could carry him. It was the fastest way to dry off. He transformed in the sky then landed in a tree where he jumped down and walked to the cabin while reactivating his concealing spell. It was 2:50 so he had ten minutes to spare.  
  
The teacher met him on the way into the cabin. "What are you doing here, Inuyasha? I expected most students to be late, not early."  
  
"Just walking' " Inuyasha replied as he walked into the cabin.  
  
"I'll take your word for it." The teacher joked before continuing down the path to the lake to get the other students.  
  
Inuyasha was just about to lay down when he felt a pang of pain in his gut. He hated this Part the most. His insides were moving around and it was only a matter of time before he fully transformed into a weak human.  
  
Inuyasha growled as his body started to change. Did it hurt a bit? Yea. But nothing he hadn't felt before. There was a flare of his energy as his spell dropped.  
  
Two more minutes. Inuyasha moaned inwardly as he counted in his head until he would look like anything but a hanyou.  
  
Thirty seconds. Inuyasha continued to count. Just then the door to the cabin opened. People would flood the room he was in within a matter of seconds. It was only a matter of seconds until his transformation was complete.  
  
He heard the footsteps gradually get closer, and then everything went quiet. Damn good time to lose my youkai hearing.  
  
His hair was now a dark gray and getting darker fast. Even with his human ears, he could hear the humans just a few steps away from the stairs.  
  
The last strand of his hair changed to jet-black just as the first students went by the door. Luckily, nobody saw that his eyes had changed from gold to violet.  
  
"Joy." Inuyasha muttered before flopping down on the bed. "I hate this part of my life. At least I still have some of my magic that my mother's blood lets me use. Doesn't make it any better though..."  
  
"Students. Please come into the dining room." One of the chaperones voices rang through the building.  
  
Inuyasha groaned before standing up and walking out into the main room of the cabin. There was a huge meal all set out on the table. Inuyasha sighed at the sight before him. His cooking wasn't that good but this wasn't what he was counting on in a meal. Normally his dog side would be content with any type of food; well it was just his day to have is picky human blood in control.  
  
--Fifteen minutes of waiting in line for food later--  
  
Inuyasha walked outside and into the forest. He loved spells that could be used now during his weaker time. They were weaker and probably couldn't singe any demon, but they could, say....roast cold cut sandwiches.  
  
Inuyasha pierced the sub-like sandwich that he'd gotten on a stick and stabbed the other end into the dirt.  
  
He pointed his palm at the sandwich. "FLAME!" He muttered, but nothing happened. "What the?!"  
  
Again, Inuyasha yelled: "FLAME!" And again, nothing happened; not even a spark!  
  
"What the hell is going on?! I should be able to use minor spells like fire." Inuyasha sat down against a tree and took his sandwich off the stick and started eating.  
  
Halfway through his sandwich, the answer hit him. SHIT! In this form, I actually have to say the spell. He looked down at his half eaten sandwich and sighed. Screw it.  
  
--Next morning: 7:00 AM--  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the cabin after making sure that everyone was asleep still. He felt kind of bad for one of the teachers. He'd fallen asleep in the main room while trying to make sure that mischievous students didn't cause trouble.  
  
Heh. Some guard job. Kinda feel sorry for him though. Hill have a stiff back for weeks after that... Inuyasha thought with a rueful grin before making his towards the woods.  
  
He was walking through the woods when he saw one of the girls from the other cabin. She looked like she was on just a walk, not a hike or anything. Damn! I was hoping for a spot to transform.  
  
Inuyasha just hoped that the human wouldn't notice for a few minutes. He glanced up to see the first rays of the sunrise burst over the horizon. Then the problems started...  
  
He saw the human stare in front of her as if in shock which turned to fright. He saw it later. It was a snake youkai. A really BIG snake youkai. It was black with silver stripes and the glistening white fangs didn't help. Not to mention that those fangs were dripping with blood proving that it had killed recently.  
  
Inuyasha grinned as he transformed back into a hanyou. A night as a human was hard on the mind. Time to have a small release. But the girl had to go first. No. Her memory had to go.  
  
The snake charged, but what surprised Inuyasha was that the girl held her ground. The snake got closer and closer but the girl just stood there. Stupid human's probably frozen with fear. Wait, I smell no fear from her. What the hell is going on?!  
  
The snake was a few yards away when the girl was suddenly surrounded by blue fire. It was her energy. And powerful energy at that!  
  
The energy suddenly seemed to be sucked off of her as she pointed at the charging sake. The energy smashed into the demon and exploded in a ball of light.  
  
When the light cleared away, all that was left of the snake was a pile of ashes. He looked for the girl only to notice that she was gone. Either she got blown up or ran. Either way; that power is too strong to be left untended to. Must see what's up with her.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to where the girl had been standing. There were no skid marks to show she had been thrown back so that ruled out being blown up. But she ran too fast to run away so easily. The he noticed something else. There were no footprints. That meant that this girl could fly or teleport herself. Either way, his job was getting more and more difficult.  
  
He reactivated his spell and walked back to wards the cabin. Her scent trail was faint after that explosion, but it was coming from the area of the cabins.  
  
He arrived minutes later only to see that the group had started breakfast. He snuck into the line of people to grab his cereal before walking towards the edge of the forest to eat. It was calmer in the forest.  
  
Just before reaching the edge, he came across a familiar scent that made him jump a bit. It's that girl. She's close, but where. Go figure that there's a crowd of girls. Wait. It's familiar from somewhere. Where? YES! She goes to the school; that I'm sure of. But where have I smelt her before?  
  
Inuyasha turned around and looked at the crowd of students and a few teachers. From somewhere in the crowned, he could feel a strong magic, probably a concealing spell. Too bad there were too many students' life force energies blocking the way to the energy source.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and looked into the forest for a minute. When he turned around, the energy that was his prey had disappeared. "Damn." Inuyasha muttered as he stalked off into the forest.  
  
--In another part of the woods--  
  
A girl of around seventeen by the looks walked through the woods. She was wearing a regular school girl uniform, even though most of the other students were in anything but school uniforms.  
  
That is, until she glowed with blue light and her form suddenly changed. Where the girl once stood, now stood a girl of, still, around seventeen years by looks, with long raven black hair that was tied in a high pony tail that still reached to her waist. She held a staff at her side that had a blue crystal on the top of it that looked like it was carved out of ice. She was wearing a black, skin-tight suit that looked like it had armor on it, except the armor, which looked like nothing more than the safety pads human parents make their young wear while roller skating or riding those other weird contraptions. Over it, she was wearing the traditional Miko robes of the old days, back when Miko and youkai fought for their lives. She was still fighting that battle that supposedly ended over three hundred years ago. The Demon Wars.  
  
The woman walked onward. She continued to walk toward the opposite edge of the forest when she was attacked. It was a couple of bear youkai. Large, lumbering and powerful bear youkai!  
  
They slashed at her and she just ducked the blow and disappeared from sight.  
  
"She ran. Too bad she was so fast." One growled as he looked around for his lost dinner-to-be, or so he had hoped. Suddenly there was a huge pain in the back of his head and he fell to the ground. He got up and slashed at the shadows around him, but he met nothing but thin air.  
  
Then the entire area flashed with blue light. He could see her now. She was crouching down with her hands together, as if praying. It looked like there was lightning coming from the staff in front of her, stabbed into the ground in an upright position. She suddenly grasped the sparking staff and many beams of blue, thunder bolt-like, energy shot out, completely incinerating the two youkai. However, unlike what energy like that should have done, the surrounding land didn't even show a mark of a battle. It was as if the beam could only hurt the demons...  
  
--Back to Inuyasha--  
  
Inuyasha silently walked through the woods. He had felt a flare of energy from that direction and was considering transforming and flying, but that would draw way too much attention to him. His prey would probably sense him and either run or set up an attack and ambush him. That would not be good.  
  
The hanyou walked on until he found an area that showed no signs of a battle, except that the surrounding trees were coated in pure, Miko energy. Very powerful energy at that. He could smell traces of a human and two demons, bear by the scent. It was very fresh. The human obviously won because there were no torn limbs of a victim. But it was no ordinary human, as there were no signs of blood on the ground from any wounds on either side.  
  
Inuyasha growled unconsciously. He could sense a powerful energy behind him. However, when he turned around, there was suddenly a splitting pain in the back of his head and the world went black.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ignore the title of this chapter. This is part one and part two is next. The chapter turned out too long!  
  
The next chapter will be out really soon. I just have to send it in to my new editor/proofreader so that it can be checked.  
  
Bye for now!!! 


End file.
